


Dance for me

by Foreverours



Category: Dance-for-me
Genre: Andres Iniesta - Freeform, Cristiano Ronaldo - Freeform, Lionel Messi - Freeform, M/M, Sergio Ramos - Freeform, Xavi Hernandez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ONE party can change an entire life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a little party. Just a little one. Well I should have said no that I was not in the mood. I do love going out with people even dancing well in depend. But that night I should have just stayed home. Even I did not except something like that to happen and now I am slowing but surely paying the consequences. What’s wrong with me, damn it!  
I looked for the millions time at the imagines on TV. No that could not be me? Well who am I kidding? It is me. I could not believed that I was the one dancing like….wow I don’t even a word to describe what I was doing. Scratch that what we were doing. I was not sure if I was more shocked by my dirty dancing or the fact that the person I was moving against was nobody else than Cristiano . I looked at myself once again. I was moving my hips well grind literally against him. He was holding me close to him and he had his head buried in my neck. I was smiling? I don’t what he was telling me but its looks like I was enjoying it. After that we were dancing with our faces so closes that I thought for a moment that we were actually kissing. But no that happened just after. I literally dropped the remote on the ground barely hearing the sound of it touching the ground. I could feel my eyes popped out of their place. No way! I watched the other me and Cristiano sharing a kiss, a peck actually but it looked so…passionate? Why this had to happen to me? I turn off the TV before falling on the big sofa. My phone was vibrating against the pocket of my jeans but I did not pick it up. I didn’t have the energy to move out of the sofa. I wanted to isolate myself for a little moment to try and collect myself but as I feared I couldn’t.  
The fucking video of Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi dancing like two horny teenagers was out in the world. 

*

 

*  
I closed the door behind me put on my glasses. Even with the glasses, the sun was hurting my eyes and my head was pounding like I could still hear the loud music at that club last night. I got in the car completely the other human being at the driver seat. After just two minutes when, where I was thinking I could breath at least before arriving at training, Pique began to laugh like crazy. I moan caressing my temples and shooting him a death glare. He could see my eyes throught the glasses but continuate laughing his ass off.  
-Could you just…not, Geri ?  
-Sorry…he said trying-not to hard- to stop laughing. It’s just… Oh my gosh, I thinks I just peed in my pants  
-I really don’t see what it is so funny about this all thing  
-Well everything. Man I didn’t knew you could dance like that, he continued hit me on the shoulder, not hard but in the states I was, It felt like he just punched me  
-well that’s makes two of us.  
-Three, actually…  
-what are…  
-You are forgetting the other person, I mean…Cristiano  
This time it was my turn to hit him, actually hitting him on the back of his head.  
-You don’t know when to stop, do you?  
-Nope…but Leo  
Now he looked serious. I’m not sure if it’s better or worse.  
-The world knows what happened in that club, I bet there no human being who didn’t see it.  
-I know that, I said sighting. I just hoped that it was just a nightmare that I will soon wake up from

*

*

The atmosphere at training was awkward will be an understatement. Even Neymar was awkward with me. The coach did not mention the video at least for now. A part from the glances, the whispering the training went smoothly. But by the end of it, I just wanted to go back to my house and just stay there for a while…forever maybe. Yeah right. Unfortunately it had to wait. Luis Enrique mentions me to approach him. I swallowed loudly before going to him. He was not alone, the director and a man, I never saw, were at his side. I sighted and waited for them to begin whatever they were going to say. I knew what the conversation will be about and even the thought of it made me sick.  
-Well, begin the director clearing his throat. You may have already guest what it is all about  
-yes  
-We are not judging you, said the coach. You do whatever you want with whoever you want, Leo  
-Then what is it? The press? The fans?  
-Both, explained the director. Well the press is going crazy with the video, talking about a lot of things and as for the fans, they will want so answers.  
-About how I got so drunk and didn’t what I was doing? I exclaimed in spite of myself. Sorry about the drinking part, I don’t know what got into me.  
-yeah even Gerard didn’t got that drunk  
I turn to see Xavi coming to us. I smile to myself. I always felt like I was some kind of a little brother to him. Well actually practically everyone treated me like that. I wasn’t complaining but sometimes, they are a little bit exaggerating. I don’t recall anything from that night but I’m sure all the barca team were there even Cesc. Lucky for me we did not had a match till tomorrow. So I had time to remember how to properly kick a ball.  
-That’s a miracle, smiled the director.  
-What are we going to do about this all story? Asked Xavi making his most serious face  
-The press and the fans will want some answers regarding you’re…  
Because of my heading, and my burning eyes, it took me a little time to understand what all of this were really about.  
-Oh my god, I cried. I am not gay for sake  
Their eyes and their months opened so wide that in another situation I really could have laughed.  
-You…  
-So what? So Cristiano is gay also? Well I can’t talk for him but I’m most certainly not gay. Wait even that was the case you really think that I could go for the last person on earth that I shouldn’t go for.  
-If that is the case, sighted the coach. We have minus one problem, now you have to explain to the press what happened.  
I opened mouth to protest when the other man interrupted me  
-Cristiano Ronaldo will also be here, you both have to clear the situation  
-You really think that it’s going to change anything? Said Xavi not convinced  
I was thinking like him. Since the begging of our careers, all they ever this was compared every of our moves. I hardly doubted that our explanation will calm them. Not talking about the fun. I know for a fact that some will not mind not to say love but some will definitely not approve.  
-Not really, said the man-that I identified as our new counseling for interviews-But at least it answer some question and hopefully calm some people. With both of your history, we can only hope for the best and except the worst


	2. Chapter 2

"Take a deep breath, Leo"  
I was trying to calm my crazy heart beat behind my wheels. It'almost time. I have to face the consequences of my actions, its my responsability to give answers to my fans, to the world. They are waiting for me. For the last time, i took a deep breath and opened my car door. Almost after only a few steps, billions of flash blinded me. I covered my face my eyes and continued moving. 

-What happened between the two of you?  
-Are you going out?  
-We thought you hated each other 

I ignored the questions. Can’t they wait? Jeez. Some guards finally joined me and kept away the journalists. I entered the room where they will have to prepare us for them. I sit down on one of the seats before a mirror. One look at my face and we could tell that I did not sleep. Well the magic of the make-up will make it all better, making look fine when I wasn’t. All I ever wanted was to play football, scoring many goals and creating them, breaking records, collecting titles, trophies and everything else football had to offer. But now, one stupid mistake will make of my dream a big, horrible nightmare.   
I was so absorbed self pitying I didn’t hear the door been opened or even been closed or when the seat beside me, moved. I felt a hand settling on my shoulder. I sighted heavily before raising my head to look at its owner. It was nobody else but the cause of my new headaches. He was perfectly combed, dressed, as usual. He was so close to me that I could feel the warmth from his body and his expensive cologne tickled my nostrils. 

-Are you okay? He asked looking genially interested

-What do you think? 

-Well, he continued not minding my harsh responding; I understand what you’re feeling

Of course he is! I felt I little guilty, I didn’t really thought about what he must be feeling. I wasn’t the only one whose had been turned upside down. 

-At first it shocked me, he said letting his hand slid to the creak between my neck and my shoulder. He wasn’t looking at me but at something side me and that made me feel uncomfortable. I thought it must be one of those really bad jokes about us but then when I realized that this time it was really happening, I…I…

He didn’t continued seeming at lost of words. I was about to move away from his big hand when everything when wrong…again. He put his hand at the back of my neck and pulled me back violently against him. The next thing I knew was that our lips collided and I couldn’t move. Like literally. He was holding me in place and my lack of strength didn’t help. I felt something move inside of me. I couldn’t defined it with simple words…It just felt… strange, like it shouldn’t be here but also like it was finally at its place. A feeling of déjà vu repeated in my head. Bits of that night came to me. The moment Cristiano had moved his arm around my waist to turn me so i could face him. The moment his hand caressed my cheek. The moment he gave me one of his oh-so famous signed CR7 smile. And the moment when our lips met so delicately like the skid of a silent tear or the quiet breath of a sleeping baby.

His other hand moved to settle on my tight. I squeezed my hand into a fist and without really thinking ,hit him. Not on the face but right on his abs. I might be weaker than him when it came down to muscle strength but it doesn’t me I wasn’t. He immediately released me out of breath. I jolted out of my seat and far away from his reach.

-What the hell… he begin rubbing his abs 

-What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I yelled completely ignoring the fact that I could be heard 

-Well kissing you…he said like it was so obvious

-Don’t play that game with me Cristiano ! I warned. This is the kind of action that got us in that mess on the first place and you…your doing it again? Are you out of your mind?

-I thought we could practice a little to look more convincing.

-Convincing? We are suppose to disrupt the misunderstanding not complicating in it 

He looked at me like I had asked him if CR7 was really his mark. He got up from his chair and made a step in my direction . I instinctively moved back. He stopped dead when he realized it. 

-You don’t know, do you? 

-Know what, Cristiano? 

He opened his mouth to explain but before he could say anything, the make-over stuff entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked down at the millions missed called and text on my phone. I didn’t answer or picked up any of them, I just couldn’t. Couldn’t and didn’t want too. They must be worried about me and I know I shouldn’t give them the silent treatment but I…just had too.   
I dig out a small stone from the sand and threw it in the sea. I could barely see the sun; it will be soon very dark. I watched it ricochet on the surface a couple of times before disappearing inside the sea. I sighted heavily before sitting down and I pushed my toes in the hot sand of Barcelona. As if it felt my distress the wind of the country caressed me slowly cheeks. Its funny how I hated even feared this same atmosphere 14 years ago. When they practically threw me an ultimatum by saying that I had to leave my country, my people behind me if I wanted to live my dream. I was so scared and felt so alone in this new environment, like I shouldn’t be here. As if I would never adapt to it. But here I was bracing it with my all heart. It became a part, a big important part of my life and somehow I feel more at home here than in Rosario. 

-We already told you not to stay on your own, said a familiar voice. May I remind who you are?

I dig up another stone that I threw in the sea. He heard him sight before sitting down beside me. 

-What are you doing here, Kun?

-I’m here to see this beautiful sea at such a late hour

-I’m not in the mood, I cut him 

-So this is the reason you don’t answer your phone?

-I wanted to be left alone… I said looking at him to make him understand I still wanted to

-I can’t even pretend to understand what you must be feeling, he said more seriously. To be forced to do something that you don’t want to but…

-But I have too

-Yes and he is not a bad person you know

I looked at him and shrugged. I know he’s not the person that media try to make us believe. But it doesn’t make it right. For an unknown reason he didn’t seemed bothered by what our clubs told us.

Flashback:

Just after the make-up stuff finish with us, Real Madrid and Barcelona managers entered the room. They both had a serious frown on the faces and that made me swallow difficultly. That meant bad news.  
They looked at us before Ancelotti glanced at Enrique and my manager coughs awkwardly before saying throwing the bomb

-There is a last-minute change. You are not going to tell them you were both drunk.

-What? I said. If we don’t then they aren’t any reason to why we…

A heavy silent settled down in the room. That didn’t make sense until it became clear what the “smack change” was. My glare went from Ancelotti to Enrique who lowered his head, arms cross on his chest. I finally looked at him. He shrugged and returns my glare not really shocked.

-Wait, I said. You want us to pretend that what happened in that club was intentional?

-Yes, answer Ancelotti

-I told you I’m not gay, I exclaimed

-We know that, said Enrique calmly-like I was over exaggerating 

-Then why do you want us to pretend we are gay when we obviously are not?

They didn’t answer just continued looking at me hoping I will just accept the situation. I wasn’t going too. What the hell?

-If we tell them the truth, the press will not go away and the fans will not understand because to them it will not be a “coincidence” if what happened between the both of us happened. 

This time it was Cristiano who had spoken. He was so calm like everything was normal.

-That why after discussing with the clubs, continued Ancelotti. We decide that the best way to minimize the damage will be to pretend that you are not just rivals but also…

-A couple, completed Enrique locking eyes with me.

I literally felt my world break down inside of me. They must be kidding, right? They couldn’t be serious about this all thing? I looked back at Cristiano astonished

-Well, say something! I exclaimed 

He just shrugged and turns around to examine his hair. Is he serious? Why was I, the only one who seems to understand that this so so wrong in every way possible?   
I opened my mouth to continue protested when someone knocked on the door. 

-It is time, said Ancelotti

Then he left with Enrique behind him who glanced back at me looking sorry before disappearing. 

-This must be a nightmare.

-Nope, your are wide awake, honey

I stiffened and turned to him with a resentful look and said carefully separating every word.

-Do. Not. Call. Me. That. 

-We are supposed to be a ….

-No! Don’t say it, I cut him sliding a hand in my hair and sighed feeling suddenly tire 

-Messi and Ronaldo, announced a man entering the room. They are waiting for you.

*

The first minutes of the interview was spent asking questions about our respective plays, personal ambition for the year. And for a small moment I had forget why we were really   
here. But after only 30 minutes, one of them decided to just kill the suspense

-What was the reason of your presence in the club that night? Asked one of the journalist

-I, begin Cristiano, was celebrating a friend anniversary and…

-I was there with Barca all team to celebrate our victory against Athelico Madrid.

-So you didn’t know the other will be there at the same club, at the same time? Asked a female journalist 

-No

-No 

-Then, said another journalist. This flirting thing between you two on the video was just an accident?

-No, said Cristiano

The all room went silent. Everyone was stealing glances at each other obviously taken aback by Cristiano answer. 

-We weren’t drunk, he continued. We were pretty much sober when we danced and kissed…   
With every word that escaped his lips, I felt like someone was punching me on the stomach. The journalist had the mouth wide open, their micro dead in their hand. Their reaction was comprehensible. What the hell, Cristiano just announced to the all world that he and Lionel Messi were much more than just rivals. Although the journalists were quiet to recover from their shock, the flashes started up again with a renewed intensity, and the questions were coming from all the sides. The room was so agitated that it wouldn’t be a   
surprise if the building collapsed on us. The scene was identical to a one with a cage filled with starving tigers to which we would have given a piece of meat.

-How can that be?

-What’s that suppose to mean?

-Do you mean that you prefer a man company to a woman’s?

-To answer to all of you at the same time, continued calmly Cristiano, he placed one of his hand on top of mine and flash them of his smiles. This man, here, is my boyfriend.

 

Another round of questions filled the room. My head was pounding and my stomach was killing me. 

-What about you?

It took me a couple of minutes to understand that the question was for me. 

-What?

-Is this the true? 

Well this is it. The answer I will give them will definitely change my life. Was I really reading, for this? I didn’t want it, that much was clear. I was supposed to affirm something that was not true. I could just push away Cristiano hand, get up and declared that none of this was true. That we were so drunk that our actions shouldn’t be taken seriously. Maybe hope that they will drop the subject after a couple of weeks. I, accidently, locked eyes with Enrique who was standing at the back of the room. He didn’t say anything but his eyes told everything I needed to know if my answer was negative. Every heads was turn to me, every eyes was piercing me trying analyze my reaction.   
I sight before turning my head back at Cristiano. His eyes were shinning with the conference room lights and his smile alone was lighting the all room. Like an automat, my hand went up to cup a side of his head. Without giving him the time to react I locked our lips together on a gentle kiss. His reaction was quiet and he kissed back cupping the back of my neck like the last time. 

End of flashback


	4. Chapter 4

-Oh my gosh, it’s all over the news! Exclaimed Neymar going through the channels

-Can you turn it off, please? I said exasperated

It has been two weeks already since we came out to the world. When I said my life will definitely change it was just an understatement. Nothing was the same except for my times with my family and friends. The press and the journalists were annoying as ever. They literally analyze every one of my moves more than before. Every time they are trying to catch a glance of the “Cressis”, that was the stupid names they use to talk about us. Apart from the vultures, some fans reactions were strange not to say scary. The social networks were filled with message of any kind:

“-Wow, said one of them. I always felt it

-We could see the chemistry between them during their encounters

-They are the best couple of the centuries

-They are so perfect together, I hope it will last 

Even weirder:

-The sex must be so freaking hot 

-I bet Cristiano must be the top one in bed”

It end here but I prefer not having to remember of them. It’s just so disturbing. And why Cristiano will be the top? I shook my head trying to get the picture off my mind. Never in a million years there will be anything close to sex between us. 

-This feels weird, said Neymar looking around him. But strangely normal, natural

-What are you blabbing about, now? 

-You too

-Ney…

-No I know, he cut me, you don’t hate him and all but he’s not your type

I felt a hot flash invading my face. I looked down and turned the head. Neymar didn’t miss it.

-Wait, he said I could hear his smile in his voice. His IS your type

-No, I said quickly. Of course not

-Yeah right you really don’t know how to lie properly 

-It doesn’t mean anything is going to happen between us.

-And why is that? Asked Pique entering the living room. 

-Why do you care? I retorted to the both of them

Pique spread his arms and turned on himself. 

-Dude, your living with the guy

-Then what? 

Yeah, that’s right. We are living together for four days now. Again, the clubs decide for us. According to them, it will be more convincing if we moved in together. Like so promising couple. Like we are so “much” in love that we just couldn’t live away from each other. Then again, Cristiano didn’t protest only I did. I still can understand why the hell he seems so calm about all this crap. It’s really frustrating. Actually we rarely see each other with our schedules. Sometimes when I am home early, I could hear him walk in the house or just watching the TV from my room before going up to his own room. Yeah, we were forced to live together but what happens between closed doors was no body business. So we, actually I, decided that it will be better if we just sleep in different beds. 

-Maybe you’re going to fall for him, said Neymar looking very serious

-Yeah right, I laughed sarcastically

No, I couldn’t. How could I? I will not.   
Just a few moments later, I accompanied them to the door. I hugged Neymar tightly before wishing a goodnight. 

-Well don’t do anything I wouldn’t, said Geri before kissing me gently on the temple 

-Stop it! I smiled hitting him on the shoulder.

I closed the door and let out a long sigh. I thread my fingers in my hair and went to take a bath. I rolled my eyes observing the bathroom. Every time I used him, I could not refrain from finding it far too big. Well everything had to be big and glamorous with that guy. I never really had my say on the choice of the house. On the other hand for decorations, I did not let him have him the last word. If I had, it would I had been like coming to a hotel every times I was coming back home. I may be simple when to come to that sort of thing but I prefer to feel at home than living in a big house with things that didn’t meant anything.   
I undressed slowly before going into the shower and letting the warm water flow on my body. I sigh of well-being feeling my muscles relax. Because of tomorrow training, prevented me from enjoying too much. I turn of the shower dried myself with a towel. I briefly looked at the small, pale Argentine on the too big, too large mirror before going out the bathroom. I went to the kitchen to make a little sandwich. I hearded roars of laughter outside before somebody slides in the key to open the door.   
A tall blonde girl, a model surely, appeared before me the face cut in two by a wide smile. I bit into my sandwich and returned waved vaguely at her. 

-You really do live together, she said 

-Yep, I answer eyes locked on the third human being in the house.

He didn’t even looked back at me just took the girl hand and climbed upstairs to his room. The same scenario over and over again the only difference is the girl. Sometimes I wonder he can just sleep with someone without even knowing their name just for the pleasure to fuck. And those girls are just too damn happy to even be looked at by “the Greek god” to think twice before considering being a one night stand. And this is one of the reason I would never forgive my life if indeed I ‘’fall’’ for that kind of person. I shook my head and finish my sandwich without appetite.


	5. Chapter 5

-Another victory for barca!! Exclaimed Dani, dancing in the locker rooms.

-Hell yeah! Screamed Geri waving around his jersey

-All thanks to Leo three goals, said Xavi giving me a friendly tap on the back. Now we are top at la liga

-Again I didn’t play alone

-Oh stop being so humble, cut me Geri. If I were you, I will all require you to obey me for the entire day even a week

-Well thank god you’re just a tall useless tree, mocked Neymar

-What did you say, mohawk head?

I just shook my head watching run around like kids. But I was as happier as them. We did it. It was far from over but at least it feels so great to be first. Whatever was happening   
with Real Madrid was unfortunate for them but I am sure it wouldn’t last. So we shouldn’t let our guard down. 

-We are partying tonight! Annonced Jordi 

-Oh yes we are! Joined Dani and Bartra 

-without me! I said immediately just to make everything clear

-What? Exclaimed Neymar. Are you kidding me?

-You are the reason we can party, said Mascherano

-Do I need to remind you that it’s because of that “party” thing that I end up with a “lovely” boyfriend?

The all locker room breaks down in laugher. 

-happy to see that amuses you, I said narrowing my eyes at them

-Come one, said Pedro. You are not going to let Cristiano stop you from having a good time

-And I will keep an eye on you this time, said Geri 

-That what you said the last time, I remembered him

-Then I ‘m going to watch you with Xavi, proposed Iniesta 

I observed them one moment, Geri made a face to me who had to be a … pout? I just sigh and smiled. They shouted almost deafening me. 

*

*

At the club, I finally decide not to drink. Who said we couldn’t have a good time without alcohol? With Xavi I was the only sober one and I actually had a really really good time well before the call. I was drawing, yeah drawing with Neymar on Bartra face with a black marker. He was completely out of it so it wasn’t difficult not get caught. We know it was maybe a little bit immature but we couldn’t care a bit, it was just too damn funny. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

-Leo, said Masch handing me my phone

-What is it? I said without turning and continuing my art.

Neymar was laughing his ass off on the ground at my feet. 

-It’s Cris.

Only hearing his name removed the smile from my face. I sigh, put down the marker and took the phone. Before going to the bathroom, I waved my hand at Iniesta and gestured   
to my phone and to the door. He shook his head and go back to his conversation with Xavi. I entered the bathroom and approached the phone to my ear. 

-Cristiano? 

-No, Barack Obama, he retorted sarcastically

-I know it is you, I said ignoring the sarcasm. It’s just I’m surprised that you’re actually calling me

-I’m your boyfriend

-Fake Boyfriend, I rectified

-Not the world so tell me genius what do you think they’re going to think about you going to clubs without me? 

-That I have a life beside you. 

\- Have you being drinking?

-No, I defended. Stop acting like a really boyfriend and…I will leave the club when I feel like it, okay?

-Come back home, Leo 

I opened my mouth to astonish to produce any sound. 

-Who do you think you are? I exclaimed

-Why are you angry? 

-Are you fucking serious? I continued. You have the rights to bring different girl every night to our own house and I don’t have the rights to party with my friends without rising unwanted questions?

-We all know you can’t stand alcohol 

-I told you I’m not drunk, I repeated exasperated feeling a child whom scolded. Beside aren’t you too busy fucking another of those models?

-Not tonight, he answer without even trying to defend himself

It was really normal for him. And every time I felt anger making me bit my bottom lip. Why should I care who brings to his bed. He is a big boy. 

-Beside, we were soon going so I will be home around 2.

I hung up without leaving him time to react. I put my phone at the back of my jeans and turned at the mirror. I took a deep breath and washed my face. Was he really worrying about the press or me? For some reason I wanted to be the latter. Yeah right like that could give a damn about me. I was the reason for his hard training, the obstacle to his dream to be the ONLY greatest player ever. I was making his professional life a living hell from time to time. He never told me that directly but I knew he felt like this because it was exactly the same for me. We have so much in common but are so different at the same time. 

*

*

I yawned fighting the need to sleep in front at the door. I slid the key in the lock before opening the door. I expected to be surrounded by the obscurity but the living room lights were opened. I put down the keys on the counter and removed my jacket. I heard fast steps and before I could raise my head, I was pushed violently against the wall.

-What the hell? I exclaimed trying to get away from his grip

-Wait, he said 

I stopped struggling and looked at me heart beating rising. He grabbed my chin in his hand and turn my head to a side. A shiver runs down my spine when he brushed his nose on my neck. He breathed in the area.

-Wha…What are you doing? I said without succeeding on preventing my voice from trembling.

-Smelling you, he just answer approaching my jaw

-I told you I didn’t drink 

His long arms at each side of my head were blocking me and I didn’t think my feet were going to move anytime soon. He smelled of sweet vanilla and some expensive cologne. He moved his face to look directly at my face. He was still holding my chin in his hand.

-Breath, he said 

-I’m not…

-Just doing, Leo, he insisted completely ignoring me 

I sighted tire before doing has he told. I breathe directly at his face.

-Satisfied?

He didn’t answer still looking at me. Now I was feeling a little uncomfortable. Something in the way he was eyeing me was doing activating a strange feeling in my stomach. He finally moved his hand from my chin up to cup my cheek. I watched him lowering his head with wide eyes. Thank god I could feel my feet again. I escaped from between the wall and him. 

-I’m tired, I said. So I’m just going to go to bed. 

I left without giving time to react and without looking back. I opened and closed rapidly the door of my room and slid down against it. 

-What the hell was that?


	6. Chapter 6

I stretched suppressing a yawn. I glanced at the clock at my right. I had the day off so I wasn’t in the urgent to get up anytime soon. Fortunately for me, whom I had not drunk yesterday evening, wasn’t sick. I felt a little sorry for my team mates who must be emptying all their contents in the others who owed emptying all their contents in the toilet. Remembering the events of last night brought back the last event of the evening. I am sure that if I hadn’t moved we would have end up kissing. The first time we were both under influence of the alcohol, the second time, I initiated the kiss for the press to official our relationship but last night was different. We didn’t kiss but I knew it was his intention. The question is WHY? I mean I know, hope, he doesn’t actually hate me but why did he tried to kiss me? Then maybe this rumor about him sleeping with woman and MAN was true. But it doesn’t make sense either. I mean, I ‘m Lionel Messi, the last person in the all world he would possibly want to have in his bed.   
My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I sighed and looked at the name on the screen.

-What is it? Why aren’t you with your head inside a toilet pan?

-Unlike you, I handle alcohol, replied Pique

-Touché.

-What are you doing today?

-Yeh… resting ?

-Good, so Cesc and Shaki we decided to go shopping and everything in town so…

-Do I have a choice? I cut knowing where the conversation was going.

-What do you think? 

-I will see you at your house in one hour?

-Good so see you later

I hung up and sighted. I looked at the ceiling

-Well goodbye my resting time  
*

*

-Oh my god, Cesc said exasperate. It’s the fifth dress she is trying; she was fine with everything she tried

\- She isn’t trying to be ‘’fine’’ but gorgeous, replied Pique looking at the door behind where his wife was. 

-What’s the difference? Cesc said rolling his eyes

-When you are playing football, he retorted. Do you want to be just “fine” or “Marvelous”?

-Are you really comparing football, a career to a piece of dress? 

-Could the both of you stop fighting for like 2 seconds? I cut them for the million times 

-What are you looking at on your phone? Asked Cesc bending to see well

-I ‘m seeing if the media talked about our activities of last night, I said scrolling on the news from today.

I didn’t see anything, for now at least. I wasn’t the type to read everything that been said about me on the news but since my life became what is, I didn’t really the choice. Now I   
had two reputations to hold on too. My career and my boyfriend.

-Since when do you care about what they said? Asked as expected Pique

-Yesterday when Cristiano called, he said that with us been together, they could be wandering why he wasn’t with me

-Oh right, exclaimed Cesc. You’re not single anymore

I shoot him a death glare and opened my mouth to reply when Shakira appeared with a new pair of jeans, which looked exactly like the others. But hey who was I to talk about fashion? 

-Isn’t that Di Maria? Said suddenly 

I turn my head at the direction he was pointing too. And it was Angel. He was walking outside the shop with a couple of bags in his hands. What was is he doing in Madrid? I stand up and run of outside the shop to catch him. 

-Angel? I called 

He looked back a little startled; maybe think It was a fan. When he saw me his face light up and smiled.

-Leo

I closed the small distance and hugged him. When I was about to let go, he hugged me tighter. It hurt a little but I didn’t protested. 

*

-So how is everything? I asked 

We were sitting in a small restaurant a couple of blocks away from the shop. I took a slip of my glass of apple juice and waited for his answer. 

-The usual, you know, he said shrugging

-I’m not the press, Angel , I cut him narrowing my eyes. I saw your latest matchs. I’m not saying you’re playing bad but the Angel I’m seeing on the pitch is not the one the world was used too.

He didn’t answer right away. He also took a disinterested slip of his drink and sighted. I felt my heart tighten, he looked tired. Hell looked much older than I actually was. 

-I don’t Know, he murmured. I feel like I don’t feel like I’m not at my place in Manchester. They are great, the players I mean, but when I can’t seem to find them on the pitch like   
I used to in Real and with you in Argentina.

It was the true. His pass so uncoordinated with his team mates movement on the pitch. Either he was too fast or too slow. Watching playing was like they were on the training ground. 

-You miss them, don’t you? I said softly 

-You can’t even imagine how much, he breathed like he was relieved to finally talk about his deepest feelings to someone. 

-And you missed them more when you’re playing badly

He nodded.

-I can’t pretend to understand what you must be going through because I never had to experience that kind of struggle. But I can understand that it must be really difficult to having to adapt to others. It was the same with the arrival of Neymar and Luis but hey look at us now, The MSN are catching up with the BBC 

He laughed softly at the mention of the two nicknames the press and the media had found for the two trios of Spain. I sighted relieved. I really didn’t liked seen that frown or that sad expressions on his face on the pitch and the TV. 

-What I mean, I continued, is that it’s going to be difficult and take maybe a little time but you will find your marks with the team. Beside ManUD is a big and good team so in the end, you could both benefice from your performance. 

-But how did you do it? He asked, with Neymar and Luis. 

-First of all I had to accept the fact that they were here and weren’t going anywhere. And after knowing that our combination could be deadly we had to train more together and maybe spend more time together outside the pitch, why not. It took us a little time, as you all saw but now we can automatically feel each other movement wherever on the pitch.

-It seems so easy said like that, he smiled

-I Known, I said smiling too. But it really isn’t.

A comfortable silence settled down. 

-I should go back now, he said after a moment. I just came to Madrid to see a friend during the little time of resting they give us.

-And what friend would that be? I said knowing perfectly the answer.

-Someone you don’t know.

He hugged me for the second time and kissed a side of my head.

-Thank you, captain, he murmured in my hair making me giggle 

-Your welcome, Angel, I said patting his back.

-You really did lose some weight, he exclaimed touching my shoulders and stomach. Now you look more like a kid that before.

-hey! I said pouting 

He laughed and ruffled my hair before we parted. Watching go away his back straighter and with determination I couldn’t help myself but think that maybe I did well to agree to go out.


	7. Chapter 7

One week had pasted since that almost kiss and neither of us talked about it. Maybe I was the only one being disturbed by it since Cris was acting like nothing happened. He was the one who perturbed me and why should I be the one to seem to care about it? We barely talked excepted when we were watching football on the TV from time to time nothing more nothing less. I shook my head and got out of bed and to stretch. I need to think about the match of today against Manchester city. I collected a light pants and a simple tank up before going out of the room. I was welcomed by the silence. He must have left for his training. I went to the bathroom and opened the door. I stopped dead in front of the show which offered itself to me. He was kissing not saying eating a brown haired girl with very long legs. She was sitting on the edge of the counter her back against the mirror and her long legs locked behind Cris waist. Thank god, they weren’t naked just their top was missing. They didn’t notice my presence until a whimper left my lips. They broke their kissing session and reported their divine attention to me. I just narrowed my eyes at them and went away closing the door behind me. What that whimper was about? I cursed to myself. Maybe I should have been more careful and knocked on the door before opening it. Too bad for the shower, I will just have to skip it for now. I entered back to my room and grabbed my training back. I took everything that was necessary for today’s match and left the house. 

*

*

-What’s with the face? Said Pique

-Nothing! I retorted too quickly to be convincing.

-Did you fight with your boyfriend? Mocked Pique 

-See, I said exasperate turning to face him with the ball at my feet. That why I don’t tell you anything serious, you’re acting like a kid

\- At least I don’t look like one, he laughed proud of his joke

I sighted before turning away. I shoot at the ball with force toward the inside of the net. 

-Geri, said Neymar, stop making fun of him

-You’re the one to talk with you constantly cuddling him like some kind of teddy bear.

-True but now he looks like he has been punched on the stomach

-Hey, I cut him. Don’t exagerer things 

-Okay I ‘m serious now, promised Pique. Tell us all about what is bothering you.  
I looked at him suspicious but he looked, at least tried, serious.

-It’s Cris.

-I knew it! He exclaimed catching the attention of the others at the end of the training ground.

-That night after we went to celebrate our liga lead he almost kissed me, I admit after a moment. 

A long silence settles down of the small group of Neymar, Pique and Alba. 

-No fucking way! Said Alba. He really did?

-Of course, why would I make up something like that? 

-I won! Exclaimed Neymar, jumping around with a huge smile on his face. 

-No, said Pique. We said kissed but they didn’t 

I just looked at them unbelieving what I was hearing. 

-Hey, continued Neymar completely ignoring Pique. Dani, iniesta and we won, they kissed 

You don’t need to be a genius to understand the situation. 

-You were betting? I said shocked 

-Sorry, said Xavi patting my shoulder. I tried to dissuade them from doing it but you know them

I looked at the crowd that was forming in the middle of the pitch with everyone speaking at the same time. I wanted to be angry at them but somehow I just couldn’t find it in me. I just looked at them shaking my head and rubbing the back of my neck.

-Then what happened? Asked Xavi

I turn back to him. I smiled a little and titled his head. I knew I could count on him

-He almost kissed me , I continued. I thought he had meant it but in the end I was just fooling myself. This morning I found him with another girl in our bathroom. 

-Leo.

-That why you were early this morning.

-Yes. I just didn’t want to stay in the same house than…them at the moment. 

-Yeah I can imagine. But Leo you…

-I know, I shouldn’t be surprised….

-No, what I meant to say is that if you want an explanation talk to him

-I don’t want an explanation, I stammered 

-If you didn’t you wouldn’t be so worked up about it.

I opened my mouth to protest but I closed as quickly. Now that he was saying it out loud I had to admit that the almost kiss was bothering me much that it should. I had to turn the page, to act like him and not given it a second thought. And that just what I did. 

*

*

The final whistle echoed in all camp nou. We did it! We are qualified for the quarter final for the eight times. I huge smiled Took shape on my face and my heart made several jumps in my chest. 

-Good job! Said a voice behind me 

I turn around to meet two beautiful eyes piercing me. Joe Hart. I smiled and squeezed his hand. He pulled me against his chest and put an arm around me holding me close to him. 

-You really how to get on every player nerves, he murmured 

-And you, I retorted, you didn’t let any of my six attempts to score with spider man like blocks

He laughed heartily making move with him.

-We lost, he continued. But it was a good match 

-Indeed it was.

I thought he was going to release me when he bends to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. I was a little taken aback by the gesture but didn’t protest. 

-Too bad you’re already taken…he murmured against my temple 

-What? 

He just smiled and released me leaving me confused. 

*  
-Hey, baby we won! Exclaimed Dani throwing himself at me.   
-And we are not partying this time, I said firmly  
-Of course we are not, supported Xavi throwing a threaten look at Dani and Bartra who were already getting ready to party.   
-He’s right, said iniesta. It just the qualification for the quarter final, not the final. Beside we have another important game.  
-El clasico! We said in unison with Neymar  
-But indeed we played really well, smiled Xavi.  
-We will just have to be much better with los blancos, added Pedro  
We all nodded that point been clear on everyone mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Luckily we had finished the training earlier than usually, I was so tired that I just went to my room and fell on my bed letting the sleep taking me away.

*

I looked at the clock on my night stand and moaned rubbing my eyes. It was already dark. I was just going to dive back into the sleep when I heard loud noise making me almost jump. I glanced around disorientated. I went out of my bed and opened the door of my room. I put my hand in front of my eyes to protect them from the sudden stream of light.

-I told you I don’t give about what they’re saying about me, shouted Cris at his phone.

He was still wearing his training kit. I glanced at the ground where the source of the noise was. A large mud. It was broken in the middle as if some idiot had kicked it. I sighted before going to the kitchen to fetch a broom, a dustpan and a trash bag. I came back to the living room where the Portuguese was still shouting on his phone. He had his back to me so he only noticed my presence when I started to sweep up the mess.

-I’m still not going to talk to them, Iker. He continued. They are one of the reasons that explain the situation I’m into so until the end of the season I prefer not to have to talk with them. Beside I’m better off without their stupid questions. What about the fan? Well they‘re just going to have to wait if they want to hear my voice.

Then it was a silence. Only the noise of the broken glass swept away could be heard in the house.

-Why do you have to keep making of my life a living hell? he spitted behind me

I paused for a moment before continuing sweeping away the glasses. I bend down to open the trash bag and begin putting it inside.

-How can they even imagine I would actually want to kiss you let alone sober?

I froze feeling my heart tighten inside my chest.

-What you saw in the bathroom the other time was the kind of person I will actually go for.

I bit my lip so hard that I could taste the blood on my tongue. That bastard knew exactly where to press in order to hurt me.

-I mean look at the both of us, he continued laughing bitterly. We are so opposite in so many ways.

Once I was insured that no glass piece stayed on the ground, I got up taking the trash bag with me. I put the bag inside of the basket. I turn off the lights of the kitchen and was about to go back to my room when a giant wall block my way to it. I titled my head to lock our eyes. His pupils were of a black ink and his lips squeezed in a line.

-Answer me, he said between tight teeth. Why are making of my life a living hell, Messi?

The use of my surname made me react.

-I’m not doing anything, I retorted. Beside I don’t need to do anything you are doing it to yourself.

-I work harder than you ever did.

-How do you know I didn’t work harder? I shouted back. Do you even what I had to go through to be where I stand today?

-Oh yeah I forgot your hormone problems, he retorted bitterly. Well it doesn’t seem to me that the medication did anything, you’re still so small.

I looked at him mouth agape. He didn’t. No, he did.

-You fucking bastard, he shouted pushing him as hard as I could, his back hit the wall. What they say about you on the news, at first I thought they were just rumors but you opened my eyes. You are exactly what they say you are: An arrogant, an asshole, an egocentric .

I felt tears burning the inside of my eyes and my heart was pounding so loudly that I was sure he could hear it. He straighten his back standing in his full 6’1 and moved closer until our faces were inches away and spat between his teeth in a voice so calm and threatening.

-I’m going to destroy you and you’re team tomorrow in el clasico

-We will see about that, I retorted back

We continued to look in each other eyes our chest heavy with squeezed fists. He finally turn on his heels and sprint up the stairs. The slamming of his room door was what allowed my feet to get loose from the ground.

-I fucking hate you! I shouted slamming the door in my tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't known about you, guys . But i just can't wait for todays Clasico. I'm 100/100 Barca but may the best team win!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I was well aware of his piercing eyes on my back as we were heading for the club. I was just pretending not to be. I knew I couldn’t ignore him for long but I could prolong the moment we would actually have to talk. 

-They’re here, Warn Cristiano 

I looked to the right side of the club entrance. He was right. They’re here with their cameras waiting like a bunch of vultures. I sigh heavily before slowing down until I was by his side. I slid my hand in his and he squeezed it, a little tightly than necessarily. I shoot him a quick death glare before flashing him my most sincere smile. 

-Oh,the couple of the century is here! Shouted Sergio Ramos already wasted, raising his beer

I rolled my eyes and looked back to make sure we were away from the cameras. I immediately broke our hands. Cristiano glanced back at me puzzled but didn’t say anything. I went away from him to join Neymar and Dani at the bar. They didn’t go unnoticed with their flashy look. 

-Hey, said Dani putting his arm around my shoulder. Here is our little star and I see you’re not alone.

-The managers told us after the match that we should be seen together at the club

-Why? Asked Neymar. I mean they lost, shouldn’t have been normal for him to stay at home with his teammates? 

-That’s what I said, I retorted. But they insisted that it will look like I’m trying to comfort him or some crap.

-Okay, said Rakitic. Then what are they doing here? 

He was referring to Sergio, Pepe and Iker. 

-Maybe they were afraid for Cristiano safety. I mean a Blanco between a bunch of blaugranas, proposed Bartra

-Yeah right! Said Dani

Looking at the two blancos, I wasn’t so convinced. Ramos was already wasted completely on top of Cristiano on the couch, who was talking to Iker. Pepe was at the other end of the couch with some blond chick on his own world.

*

So far everything was going well, great actually. We were at two different sides of the club barely minding the presence of the other. At first it didn’t really bother me then   
everything complicated. I was talking with Xavi and Iker when I felt someone patting me on the shoulder. I turn around to find Pepe. 

-What is it? I asked a glass of no-alcohol in my hand.

-I think Cristiano over there had forgot that he supposed to be in a relationship

I glanced to where he was supposed to be on the couch. Two girls, a blonde and a brunette were at each sides of him. He actually had one of his arm on her shoulder and his hand on the brunette thigh. 

-Are you kidding me? I shouted shoving my glass into iker hands who has shaking his head looking at his teammate

I made my way between the crowds of dancer. I had to bend or move away to avoid some parts of bodies dancing around. Well to me some of them were more grinding on each other than dancing. I finally made it to my “boyfriend”. Now the blonde girl was so close to his face that for a moment I thought they were kissing. I felt a fit of rage rise in me. 

-What the hell do you think you’re doing? I shouted over the music

He turned his head away from the girl to look at me. The two girls were eying me curiously. 

-Is that you’re boyfriend? Asked the brunette, a smile on her face. 

-I don’t know, answer Cristiano to my shock. Are you? 

He was looking at me distrustfully and a mischievous smile on his face. 

-Of course I am, idiot, I retorted. Are you drunk? 

-If you are my boyfriend, I continued ignoring my question. Then why are you talking to every other man in this club except me?

-Don’t play with Cristiano, I warn 

-what makes you think I’m playing? 

I stare at him agape. He was testing me. Everything in his talking even his smile was taunting me. I took a step forward and pushed the blonde girl unceremoniously away from under his arm. I took his face between my hands and crushed our lips violently. He gasps a little before immediately kissing back. I climb on top of him until I was straddling him.   
He licked my lower lip and I spread my lips granting him the entrance to my mouth. I heard a groan, not sure if it was from me or from Cristiano. I was the one to break the kiss. I glanced down to his shining with our slip lips kiss swollen. I looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes darker than before and his breath was heavy. I turned my face to the other way   
glancing at the couple of journalists that I had seen enter discreetly in the club. Their cameras were pointing in our directions taken all the necessary pictures for the press. 

-That was the reason? 

I looked back to Cristiano He was staring at me his face dark, the expression in his eyes replaced with anger. The girls had left. When? I didn’t really remember hearing them move and I don’t really care at the moment.

-I had to do something! I defend, the heat spreading in my cheeks. Besides, I said softly, would it have made any difference if I have done it because I wanted it too? 

-Well did you? I challenged placing his hands at each side of my hips

I opened my mouth to respond but my throat squeezed up preventing the slightest sound from going out. He was expecting something from me. But what exactly? He was the one who told me he didn’t want to kiss me? So why, why was he looking at me so hopefully, so caringly? 

-I….I. I bit my bottom lip still not knowing what to say

He shook his head laughing bitterly. 

-Wow, he laughed. You’re really something

-What do you mean? 

-Get up. He said firmly 

-What?

-Get up, Leo. He repeated pushing me by my sides with his hands.

I sigh before getting away from his laps. He got up and passed me without a second look back.

I went back to where Neymar and Dani were. Neymar didn’t drink because of the plane he had to take for Paris and Dani, I suppose was being of a supporter. Anyway I was glad that they’re themselves. I didn’t the energy to take care of them. Not now.

-Trouble in paradise? Mocked Dani taking a look at my frown expression

-I really can’t get him; I don’t know what he wants from me! I exclaimed sitting down on the tool between them.

-You seemed okay…more than okay like 2 minutes ago! Said Neymar moving his eyebrows suggestively.

-We were acting, I sighted. At least I thought we were, and then he looks at me with this angry expression. I didn’t even know what I did wrong!

-Oh, honey, said Dani. Portuguese are so hard to understand and specially this specimen I mean Cristiano


	10. Chapter 10

When the doctors had told me that my injury wasn’t serious I had let out a long relieved sight along with all my fans, probably. I had thought my worries were irrationals but I was proved wrong when the team medical stuff announced to the coach I wasn’t fit enough to play. I, of course, protested assuring that I was fine, that I could still play. That wasn’t completely true. Sure it hurt, especially when I was running or dribbling with the ball but I could at least play for a few minutes. But of course, they refused categorically, not wanting to take any chances with the big games waiting. 

So the only thing I could do was just to sit on the bench and hoped for the best. I was angry I couldn’t play even thought it was just a friendly It was still a match, an occasion to play better with the team. I knew some people, those who didn’t liked me that much, will assumed that it was all fake, that I just didn’t wanted to get my studs dirty in a so not important match. But I didn’t really care for they thought of me, I never did and never will. I just needed to focus on getting better to finally debut my international matches.   
The pain not been able to play would have been worst if they had loose. But they didn’t, they managed to pressure the other team without me and I sense proud feeling me from the inside out.

-Good match guys! I said in the locker room.

-Too bad you couldn’t play, said Di Maria. I would have been….

-No, I cut him. It was good enough. 

I hugged some of them and waved at them before exiling the building. I had to rest in my hotel if this time I didn’t wanted to miss the clash with Ecuador.   
I took a long, very long shower before making myself a salad with a grilled fish. That new dietary thing wasn’t lying like some people like to think. Last season had been my worst. Not only in my performances on the pitch but also in personal life. The problems accumulated, when I thought that it couldn’t get worse, another one worse the last one appeared. I felt like maybe I will be the first player ever to decline before his time and that thought had paralyzed me. I could feel the deception, the pain in my fans eyes every time I give them the impression I wasn’t happy anymore. That maybe I wouldn’t make them scream of happiness, joy and excitement like before. At some point I did thought that too. 

Losing the world cup was one drop too man. The award ceremony had been the worst 40 minutes of my life. Words weren’t enough to describe the pain I have been into. I thought I will never recover from it. But here I was, again making defenders fall on themselves trying so hard to stop. The camp nou came back to life chanting my name through the stadium and around the world. I almost had forgeten what it felt like. The feeling of pure euphoria filling me inside giving the strength, the desire to give them more and more of my magic every single time my feet collide with the soft texture of the ball.   
After finishing with the diner I switch on the TV to see if there was anything to watch. But after a couple of times, I just decide to go to bed. I turned off all the lights of the hotel room and went to my room. I undressed myself staying only in my boxer. I brushed my teeth before sliding between the soft and expensive sheets of the hotel. 

I sighted heavily, contently and got ready to let the sleep take me away. But I suddenly heard my phone vibrate against the hard surface of the night stand. I groaned frustrated before grabbing it. I clicked on the answer button without glancing at the caller id.

-Hello? I said. 

Silence. I frowned confused. I could distinctly hear someone breathing at the other end of the phone. I was about to look at the id when finally a voice broke the silent.

-I heard you’re injured.

My heart skipped a beat recognizing it. I could recognize that heavy yet soft accent from millions of others.

-It’s not that serious, I said playing with a corner of the sheet. I just wasn’t fit to play that one game.

-Does it hurt? 

-Not really, I answered. At least , when I don’t apply to much pressure on it.

-So you’ll be on the pitch again Ecuador?

-I don’t know. I sighted softly running a hand through my hair. They told me I should normally be fit enough but we’re just going to see how it evolves.

Did he called me because he was concerned about my well-being? Not, I don’t think so. Even thought his behavior toward me was strange from time to time, he wouldn’t just pick up the phone to ask how I was doing. 

-I watched you’re match again Serbia, I said breaking the silence

-It was tougher than I looked, he retorted

-I know. You tend to forget that I’m the only human being that can understand what it feels like having the eyes of millions on you and analyzing every of your moves.

-That’s maybe the reason why we didn’t kill each other in our sleep.

I genuinely laughed. I think that was literally the first time, we conversed without yelling or throwing insults at each other. And I had to admit, it was pleasant. 

-Cris, I begin fearing of upsetting him. Can I ask you something? 

-I’ll stop bringing all those girls to our house, he promised surprising me. I known that was disrespectful towards you, so don’t worry you’re not going to see them anymore.

-What about you? I whispered leaning my head against the soft pillow

-What about me? He asked with a confused tone.

-Are you still going to see them? I continued not knowing where the audacity came from 

A long silence settled at the other side of the line. I closed my eyes sighting heavily. You idiot, my inner conscience snapped. Why didn’t you just kept your mouth shut? Of course   
he’s going keep seeing them, why wouldn’t he? Wait…don’t tell me you thought that just because he showed interest in you a couple of times, that he has feeling for you? Stop fouling yourself, you will just get hurt. I bitted my bottom lip enough to draw blood. It was right. Who am I kidding?

-Forget that I asked you that, I stuttered gripping the pillow. I’m just…

-I don’t want too, he cut me. Not when you finally did.

-What do you mean? I asked confused

-We will talk when we will be both back to Madrid.

-You promise? I insisted feeling like a weight had been removed from my shoulders.

-I promise, Leo, he laughed filling my heart with a harm feeling.

Than night I slept peacefully without a care in the world even forgetting about my stupid injury.


	11. Chapter 11

-It’s rude to stare, you know?

I quiclkly tunred my head to the quiet voice at my side.Iniesta.

-I know, I sighted feeling suddenly wear out. He still isn’t talking to me.

He was referring to Pique. It’s been three days since the last time he said a word to me. Not since that day when the day I came back from the US. It was the day after my teammates had met Ecuador. The doctors told me I wasn’t [completely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#) ready to return on the pitch. I had tried to persuade them of the contrary but when the day came; I was literally enable to slip on my boots. I had no other choice but to accept their decision but I had came with the rest of them to still feeling like been on the pitch with them “spiritually” if that made any sense.

After the match, we got back to our [hotel and](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#) packed our bags and when [DIRECTING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#) to the airport. I was a little surprise to see Pique standing with the Barcelona medical staff outside the airport. Surprise but I was glad to see him. But my smile disappeared as I saw his foot tapping fervently at the ground and his arms crossed on his chest. He had narrowed his eyes at me as soon as I approached him making me swallow difficulty. I knew I was in trouble before he even opened his mouth. But he hadn’t said anything on our way to the Barcelona camp, just sitting with me at the back of the car. I knew better than to speak first so I had preferred to wait until he looked at me. He only did that when the doctor made me sat on the bed to examine my feet. When he first touching it, it didn’t hurt that much until he turned it a little to the side. A painfull groan escaped from between my lips without given me time to muffle it.

-You ok? Asked Gerard approaching to take a closer look at the source of my cry

-Yes, I’m fine! I said a little harshly still feeling the pain from the doctor’s touch

-Don’t sound so annoyed, Gerard retorted suddenly making me jump a little.

The doctor also had been surprised by the angry tone.

-We all know how you can just lie about those things, Gerard [continued](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#)

-Well, I’m not lying now! I said rolling my eyes.

-Why didn’t you just tell the medical staff that you hurt yourself during the clash against Manchester city? He asked standing in front of me

-I did!

-Then why didn't you tell them it hurts and thought it could be worse if you play against Madrid?

-I didn’t thought it could affected my performances for the next day, at least not that much, I muttered shrugging

-Since when are you a doctor? Gerard retorted bitterly.

-Don’t you have a training to attend? I replied now annoyed

-You’re right, he spat out throwing his long arms in the air. So why am I wasting my precious time talking to you?

He had begun walking away before storming back to us. He pointed his long finger at me before snapping between his tight teeth.

-You, you…-The reason you’re hurt as nothing to do with Demichillis or any other player…you are the reason, he shouted out

-What the hell are you talking about? I bawl out

-The only thing on your mind, he [continued](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#), is playing, playing. You don’t care that you’ll damage you’re foot. You’re…you’re so stupid but at least now you found another stupid one like you, i'm referring to Cristiano in case you were wondering

Without given me the time to reply, he walked away. I blinked a couple of times trying to regain myself. My heart clenched inside my chest and I bit my lips. We knew each other for so long and it may be surprising but this was actually our third fight in 14 years.

That was the last time we talked. I shook my head trying to get the memory out of mind for the moment.

-He was worried about you, whisper Iniesta placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. We all were. Leo, when we parted ways you were fine, at least that what we thought, then we hear on the news that you suffered an injury. And don’t pretend you didn’t know it will get worse if you played against real Madrid. You knew it perfectly well but still decide [to play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#) anyway.

-I’m sorry, I mumbled running a hand through my already tousled hair. I should have stayed out of that match. I will the next time I feel a slight pain.

-Leo, Iniesta sighted. We aren’t making you any reproaches…well maybe one: Don’t try to hide any injury even the smallest, inoffensive one, whatever the next match, ok?

We were training for the clash against Celta vigo on Sunday. The match we still weren’t sure at 100% sure I was playing. I was now able to run without having too much pain but it still hurts from time to time. That’s the reason I was sitting on the bench. The medical staff and the coach told me to rest my foot as frequently as possible or every time I felt a little discomfort.

-Leo?

I turned my [attention](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#) back to the coach calling my name. I stood up from the bench, smiled a little at Iniesta before walking to Enrique. I rolled my eyes at the intensity with which he observed my approach. Oh God! Really?

-You ok? He asked still looking at my right foot

-I still feel a slight pain but its bearable, I [answered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#) honestly

-Good to hear it, he smiled. But I still want you to not force on it so you should go back home and REST

It took me all of strength to not reply or to rolls my eyes. It’s my own entire fault. Now they will never rely on me to make sure I was fine. Since I first touched the ball, it became a habit of mine to lie whenever I felt threaten to miss a match.

-I will, I promised.

He nodded before giving me the permission to go home. I took a quick shower before going back outside my hair still wet. I glanced back at the training ground. Like always my crazy friends were pushing, shouting, laughing like a bunch of monkeys. I couldn’t help but think how I managed to fit with them. They were always so noisy when I was so quiet, always laughing when I just smiled, or talking 24/7 when I just used monosyllables.

When I was about to leave my eyes caught a Gerard staring at me hands on his lips. Pedro was by his side talking with big gestures but with the way he was looking in my [DIRECTION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#), I was quiet sure he wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation. I pointed to myself before showing the big gate, making him understand I was leaving. He just [continued](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#) staring at me with an expression I couldn’t recognize. I waved shyly at him and waited for any sign that he was seen me and not through me, like he used to do when we were fighting. He turned his head and started talking back with Pedro. My smile vanished and my hand slowly lowers to finally rest at my side. The numb feeling in my foot was nothing compared to what I was feeling at this moment.

 

*

 

I closed the door behind me and sighted heavily. I ruffled my hair and put my training back on the counter. I stood still for a moment hoping to hear the shower running or his loud steps in the house. But only a heavy silence welcomed me. Despite the doctor’s advice to not force on my foot after the training, I run up the stairs two at the time. I walked in the hall to his room and knocked on the door. I waited and waited but then again silence was present. I breathe out slowly before opening the door.

Empty, again. It’s been a week since the last time, we actually saw each other. It’s like I was missing him or something like that. It’s just difficult to come home and only be welcomed by nothing but silence and expansive furniture. We fight a lot but I was actually quite happy to share a home with someone even with a person as annoying as him.

Beside we still hadn’t talk about the thing. I wasn’t sure we were on the same page when it comes to this future conversation but I knew exactly what I needed to say.

Without really realizing what I was doing I walked to his bed. I kicked my shoes off and got on the king side bed. I let my body relax under at the feeling of the soft white sheets. When I turned my head slight to a side of the pillow, my nose caught a familiar sense. A few weeks ago, it wouldn’t have affected me so much but now it was raising all this strange feelings I couldn’t yet understand [completely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#). If tomorrow my brain reminds me that I intentionally buried my head where his perfume was, I will [COMPLETELY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3538517/chapters/8126577#) deny it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping he will PLAY sunday but also want him to rest to be sure nothing will go wrong. Hope you will enjoy it !!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn’t remember waking up feeling so good at one moment of my life. I felt so comfortable, so warm; my eyes still closed and never wanted to open them. I want to stay here in this bubble around me. Well every good thing has an ending and mine came earlier than I would have liked. I was feeling like laying on hard surface and it was….moving. The other weird thing was the faint and soft sound echoing in my ear. My eyelids lifted slowly no without waving to draw from my little morning energy. I let out small groan before completely emerging. I quickly analyze the environment and understood that this room had nothing to do with mine. Then the memory of night came back to me.

-Oh great! I sighted. That’s just great.

-I see you finally woke up! A familiar voice whispered softly close to me, very close.

I slowly lifted my head my heart beating like crazy against my rib cage. My eyes fell on a tan face of my sworn rival with a grin placing on his lips. I felt an arm placed on my back holding me against his body.

-Cristiano…I mumbled hands at each side of his head.  What…What are you doing here?

-I should be the one asking this, he retorted arching an eyebrow. You’re the one on _my_ bed, baby

-I thought I told you not to call me that, I said narrowing my eyes at him

-And I never said I wouldn’t! He replied shrugging. Besides, he continued his other hand joining the one on my back, in case you didn’t notice I’m, _we_ are in position to call each other by sweet names.

-What the hell are you ….oh!

How could I feel _it_ only now?  It was pushing against me flat stomach. Now my face must be as red as an apple. Cris burst out laughing his all body trembling against mine. He tighten his grip around my back bring me closer than humanly possible.

-Cris, I begun feeling uncomfortable, let…let me go.

-Why would I want to do that now? He challenged. What if I don’t want to?

I also was a man so that meant; my little man was also seeking its morning release. I could force him to remove his arms from me but for some strange reason my body wasn’t really on the same page as me _again._ His grin disappeared from his lips and his eyes slowly drifted on my face. I could literally feel his burning eyes on my lips. His tan face was shining with the sun rays filtering from the curtains of the big windows on our right. Despite my will to resist my body shuddered when one of his hands caressed my back to finally rest against my cheek. I found myself leaning against it my eyes never leaving his burning ones. What I was seeing in his eyes was nothing but adoration, passion and something less I couldn’t quite understand.

-Why are you doing this? I muttered

-Doing what? I whispered sliding his fingers tips on the length of my neck.

-This, I stammered trying so hard not to moan under the soft touch. Are you having fun teasing me? We both know that this couple thing is a façade for the world out there. Nothing is forcing us to actually do this kind of things. So I repeat my question: Why are you doing this?

-If I had had a slight impression that all thing was disgusting you, he said after a moment. I would have stopped it a long time ago.

-It is disturbing me! I defended.

-Maybe but you don’t feel disgusted by it

-What makes you thing that? I retorted

He suddenly pulled his hand on my neck back and changed our position. I was now completely blocked between him and the bed. I felt like a _déjà vu_. Without diverting his eyes from mine, he caressed my cheek then my jaw line. I couldn’t do anything but swallow hard when he licked his lips that were now shining with slip. He separated my legs using one of his thight; he placed just a little far from my crotch. He slowly leaned until our nose bumped against each other. He rubbed it against mine for a moment then pressed his forehead on top of mine. His face was so closed to mine that I could distinctly determined every details of his beautiful. He was beautiful, there was no use denying it, I knew it, the world knew it. His long eyelishs were caressing my cheeks along with his hand now cupping my face. My hands were lying still by my side waiting for his next move. I should push him away. He was just playing me, that how he functions. I don’t know how long we stayed in this position before he moved again. He titled his head to place a light kiss on cheekbone. He traced my jaw line with his lips to leave them hanging on my chin.

-Oh god! I exclaimed when his kneel pressed against my crotch.

A burning feeling was spreading inside me like a fire was taking place in me.

-Cris, I groaned trying to get away pushing him with my trembling hands.

I needed to move. I shouldn’t be feeling that kind of thing. No! This was absolutely wrong. It’s Cristiano Ronaldo nibbling now on my earlobe with a kneel pressed against cock, for chris sake.

-Stop, I begun voice trembling. Please stop it…

-How can I when you’re all body is begging me to continue, he breathed teeth caressing the sensitive skin behind my ear.

-I suppose that is you’re way of talking? I said referring to the promise he made me a few nights ago.

-I’m better at talking with my body, he grinned at me

-Well, I prefer words.

-Ok! He said shrugging his hand sliding to rest at my waist. Talk and I will listen, he continued sling the hand beneath the cloth and started drawing circles on the skin there. But I will only answer you with….

He bend dwon until his lips connected with my ear and finished his sentence.

-Are you fucking crazy? I shouted shocked.

-Oh come on, he laughed kissing the tip of my nose. Don’t tell me you didn’t do any of those things….

I turned y head to the other side, my face literally fuming. I can’t believe that guy. Well what did you except? My inner conscience laughed. He has experience. Haven’t you noticed all those girls? You’re just too innocent for your own good. Like he heard what it said, the Portuguese eyes literally popped out of their sockets, mouth agape. He burst out laughing letting his head fall on my shoulder.

-Oh my god, he said between his laughs. I knew it, gosh. You’re just so fucking cute!

-Stop laughing, I said a little embarrassed. I swear I’m going to hit on that precious face of yours.

I really was about to do it when I felt a vibration against my side

-You’re phone is ringing, I said pushing him by the shoulder

This time it was easier to detach my body from his. He fell on the bed on his back still laughing his ass off. I sent him my most poisoned stare watching take the device from his front pocket.

-Iker, I just wake up, he whined feigning a yawn. I really can’t come today

-He is lying, I shouted loud for the Spaniard keeper to hear me

I throw a satisfied smile at an obviously annoyed Portuguese.

-Good luck on your match! I said before closing the door.

I got down the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me making sure to lock it. I knew perfectly well he would try to sneak in, for whatever reason. I had to rest for tomorrow’s match if I wanted to be a 100% ready to confront Celta vigo. I want to be on this pitch with them no matter what.  I slid between the sheets and sighted heavily.

-Idiot!

Why couldn’t he just talk to me? I want to know why he was really trying to get under pants. Not for your sweet eyes! My stupid inner conscience mocked

-Shut up! I said burring my head in my pillow.

I shouldn’t have let him play with me. I should have been more firm. I need be before losing my mind.  God! The bastard had found a new way to make of my life a living hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pleasure like always!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Useless! That how I felt, how I was the all game. I could have been on the bench; it wouldn’t have made any difference. We won, I know that. But sometimes wining was not enough. With the big games waiting for us, we couldn’t afford to win by only 1 point! I couldn’t even count the number of missed chances, _again_. We have to step up our game; we have to seize those chances. At this point of the competition, we can’t give each other the luxury to let our guard down. We naively believed that the 4 points between us and Real Madrid was a safe trip for a moment, but after their great game, their demolition of Granada, the pressure is heavier than ever.

-We were lucky to come out as winner, and not with a draw, said Dani speaking out what was on everyone’s mind as we were walking to the bus

-We didn’t fight harder, sighted Xavi at the front of the line

-We didn’t fight period! Neymar Exclaim

-He’s right! Sergio confirmed by his side just in front of me. They were practically playing with us!

-You over reacting you guys! Gerard laughed trying surely to enlighten the mood

Nothing in this game deserved to be taking positively except for Mathieu’s goal, of course.

-He’s not! I let out without really thinking. We all surpassed them in possession that all.

-Stop exaggerating, he continued turning around to face me. At the first half they had the fun but after the break we…

-We just took the ball from them running around to…nothing, I said bitterly. We didn’t take the chances that presented themselves.

-Well it was part of your job to the fantastic trio with Messi the “magician” get us points. We did a great job at the defense

I stopped dead making Mascherano bumped into me. I squeezed the grip on my training back and bit down on my lip. He also stopped walking making the all group alt. I blinked a couple of times to make sure to have heard correctly.

-Take it back, I said between squeezed teeth

-What is happening? The coach assistant asked making his way toward us. Why did you stop?

-Gerard, I repeated ignoring him, eyes locked only on my best friend. Take it back!

He was staring at me from the top of his 6’3 lips glued to each other. The message was clear: I meant it so I will not take it back! He squeezed my fist and before realizing what was happening, I hit him on his jaw line because of the height difference. I wasn’t really strong but it was enough and I took him by surprise so he fell back on his ass on the cold gravel.

-Lionel! The coach exclaim witnessing it like the all staff and the team

I was breathing heavily, my heart beating faster with each passing seconds. I could already feel a sharp pain on my knuckles. Gerard was staring at me with wide eyes still not realizing completely I just hit him. Yeah I can hit too. I’m not made of sweets and rainbow like some people had the tendency to believe.

-Now if you will excuse me I think I will go joined the other “stupid” person! I spat before turning to the other side.

-Where do you going? Asked the assistant still confused by the all thing

He turned back to look at him and my eyes fell on some of my teammates faces. Some of them looked frequently shocked like Dani, Xavi, Neymar and Pedro and other just as confused such as Sergio, Adriano and Claudio.

-I will take a cab back home! I said trying not to glance at the man still on the ground

-You can’t just take….

-I will be careful, I interrupted him. It’s not my first time and I really need it.

-No wait…

I walked away not giving him the time to insist. I

 

I poured myself a glass of the vodka my back to him.

-It feels so good! He exclaimed giggling. Five goals, five fucking goals!!

I rolls my eyes annoyed but didn’t replied. He has the right to glow but nothing was forcing me to listen. I picked up my glass and sit down in front of the Tv. I zapped trhought the channels trying to find something. Finally I decided to watch an episode of that famous tv show, Game of thrones. It wasn’t really my cup of tea but it was a good distraction.

-I don’t even understand how I’m not drunk! Cris laughed jumping on the place next to me on the couch

-Well no one is keeping from being, I replied.

-Nah, I think I want to remember that day.

-Then don’t! I retorted my eyes following the characters on the TV.

-Wow ok Mr Grumpy, he said moving closer. Don’t try to break my happy time. Beside, you won, why aren’t you happy?

I shrugged not wanting to have this conversation. He was in the mood, I wasn’t. That’s all!

-Yeah sure you didn’t score FIVE goals like me, he boasted stretching his all body .

My grip on the remote tightens and bit my lip. He was messing with me, now. Great, just great!

-I’m not in the mood Cristiano! I warned. If you want to continue been happy, I advise you to stop annoying me. Beside why are you home early? Don’t you have a couple of models to bang?

-Oh I already did! He retorted

I snapped my head to look at him. I was hoping to see a huge grin on his face like-I’m joking, why would I fuck someone when just this morning a made a move on you. But this is not the expression I got. He was smiling like he was brandishing his all glory at my face.

-Why did I except any from you? I muttered

-What are you talking about, now?

I just shook my head before putting the remote on the glass table. I spill the rest of my drink in the sink and washed the glass. You’re the idiot! Why do you think for a moment that he wanted anything other to fuck Lionel Messi? He just wants to brandish you in the top of his other trophy shelf?  

-You’re upset! Stated the Portuguese

-You’re good! I laughed bitterly turning around.

He was laying on the counter on his elbows arching his perfect eyebrow.

-Why?

-Isn’t obvious? I played poorly and we almost lost the game

-Don’t insult me, Leo! He cut me his grin disappearing. Like you said you’re self I’m practically the only person who understand how you feel about a game. So I know that you’re upset and probably sad about it. But what I don’t get is, he continued lowering his voice and walk around the counter to approached me, why do I feel like at this exact moment you’re not think about Celta vigo, hein?

I instinctively crossed my arms and bit down on my lips. Big mistake. His face light up almost immediately and closed the distance between us. He blocked me between his body and the sink and tilted his head to look me in the eye.

-You’re jealous! He said an annoying grin on his face.

-I’m not! I defend a little too quickly to be true

-Humm, really? So the fact that I just fucked another girl like 3 hours ago doesn’t bother you?

-No.

-You sure? He insisted bringing his face close enough for our nose to touch

There goes this strange feeling of millions butterfly on my lower stomach. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling but it bothers me, a lot. I’m not completely oblivious. I know what that meant. What I didn’t want to think about was the reason for their presence.

“It was your job to make sure we will get the points, but you did nothing!” The hurtful words of Pique echoed in my mind. That thought alone was enough to make the butterflies go away. The feeling of emptiness, of failure and my deepest fears resurfaced. I sighted heavily my heart pounding inside my chest. I tighten the pressure of my arms around my body and bowed my head. We were so close that it fell against his hard chest.

-Ok, he said. I know when someone is arouse and you’re far from it, now

Gerard was right. I’m sure he didn’t mean it. I know we say something hurtful things when we’re angry but…a part of me thought that too. I was supposed to do something. That the reason everyone was hoping to see me play after announcing to the world my foot was fine again. But it was one of those days when I delivered….nothing.

-We won, I stuttered, my voice so low that wasn’t sure he could hear me. We won, but I can’t find it in myself to be happy about it.

He cupped my face and forced me to hold up my head. When our eyes met his smile literally melt. His eyes a little wider and a shocked expression find its place on his face.

-Fuck! He mumbled his thumbs caressing my cheekbones. You can actually cry

I pushed his hands away from face and wiped the traitorous tears away with the sleeves of my shirt.

-Just because I don’t let my emotions get the better of me in front of the world doesn’t mean I’m not breakable.

-I know that, Leo! He shouted making me jump. You obviously doing a better job than me at controlling you’re facial expressions than me. But sometimes…sometimes

He was chewing on his meat lips eyes all over my face. His chest was going up and down rapidly because of his unsteady breathing.

-I know what you’re trying to say, I said before he opened his mouth. But you’re the last person I wanted to break in front of. Not because I hate you, like you would probably thing but-

-Because I will perceived it as a sign of weakness, he continued interrupting me

I slowly nodded my head. The voices on the TV were a distance sound like we were finally entering that bubble, that world only meant for the both of us.

-I scored 5 times today, he said for the million times

I rolled my eyes at him and was about to push pass him when he pulled back against the sink by y shoulders.

-You know what makes every of one of my achievements feel so good? He whispered sliding one of his hand on my cheek. I know that the moment I will accomplish something people will be left astonished by, you will be there at the other end smiling down at me. You have that expression on your face that’s makes you a nightmare not only for me but for all the dreamer, wannabes out there waiting for their moment to shine.

I shifty a little feeling uncomfortable but he put his other hand at my waist to hold me at my place.

-You know what; he continued breathing against my lips. I hated you so much for this for so long until I realized that you’re the reason I achieve so much, things that are out of this world.

-Are you declaring you’re love to me? I dropped suddenly without thinking

He stopped for a moment completely taken aback. He blinked a couple of times before he burst out laughing. I just continued to stare at him waiting for his crazy laughter to end. I will never tell him that but every single word that slipped out of his lips was exactly what I thought of him. We were making of each other lives 60% harder but at the same time those 60% made of existence, our fights a little bit exciter, I think. When he finally stopped laughing, he brought his attention back to me. His expression became more serene and his eyes darker. His thumb was caressing my cheekbone so smoothly that I couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

-Can I kiss you?

The question took me by surprise. Where this coming from?

-I’m not asking of you to marry me, he sighed when he didn’t get any answer from me. I just want it not because it will mean something

I studied his face for a moment, hoping to find a slight sign that the kiss meant something for him. Not just a simple impulsion. But nothing, just his dark mocking eyes and his million dollar smile.

-Since when are you asking the permission to do something?

He smile widen before his hand on my cheek slide to my nape. At first he hesitantly approached his lips to mine then he crashed them violently. I excepted it to be sloppy and messy but it was quite the contrary. We were just slowly moving our lips together then I felt something wet and hot against them. Without hesitation, I willingly granted him the access to me mouth. I decided it was time to do something with my hands. I surrounded his broad shoulders with one of my arms and the other found its place inside his hair. He slides his wet tongue against mine several times before tangling it. He forced me into dueling with him, even outside the pitch. When I finally about the confrontation, I felt him smile into the kiss. _Unbelievable!_ Even in a moment like this he had to make everything about winning. I pulled at the hair at the base of his head making him groan. This time it was me turn to smile. He got closer, sticks his hips and grinds it against mine. I couldn’t muffle the moan that escaped my mouth. Cristiano broke the kiss.

I felt out of breath and dizzy. I hold on to the sink to not collapse under jelly legs.

-You’re ok? He grinned eyeing me.

-I’m fine! I said returning his smile

-Ok! Then I think I will go sleep. I have training tomorrow. You too, right?

I nodded trying to calm down my cray heart beats. It was so loud I feared he could hear it. He stared at me for a moment before bending his head. Again? But he just places his lips on my forehead.

-Thank you for my five goals reward! He said

-It wasn’t …

He flew the scene before I even had the time to protest. I turned my attention back to the TV. Another show had replaced the other one. I walked to the table and turned it off. The black screen reflected my face back to me. I couldn’t really see well but the only thing that was visible was the smile on lips. This was actually the first in my all life that I felt good in the same day as the one when my performance deceived me. It still hurts but the important was here. We won, we were moving to the rest of the competition. Now, it was my time to shine, to forget about the game and think only about the next one and the one after that, and the one after that one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Messi Fan but i'm so fucking proud of Cris for his FIVE goals against Granada. I hope Leo will react as he always is, By destroying everything and everyone on his path!


	14. Chapter 14

I was reading a lot book which belonged to my grand-mother when Cristiano made the proposition. I wasn’t really into books but some of them were quite interesting. This one was my _abuela_ and I wanted to see what she loved about it. Sometimes I would just lying on my bed and read a couple of pages no more so I can keep on reading for as long as possible. I felt like she was by my side reading it with me.

-Leo?

I looked up from the page to the Portuguese. He was leaning against the door, his arm crossed on his chest. A little smile was playing on his lips as he was eyeing me.

-What is it? I said putting the book back on the nightstand.

-I was wondering if you would maybe like to go diner.

-In a restaurant?

-Yes, Leo in a restaurant! He retorted rolling his eyes.

-I usually don’t like to diner in this sort of fancy places, I explained

-Well I do, he continued approaching until he was standing with his knees were touching the bed. So, what do you say?

-ok, I shrugged. I don’t see why

-Good! He smiled. Be ready in 1 hour

-I will.

 

*

 

As soon as we got out of Cristiano’s black Lamborghini, we were welcomed with a little group of paparazzi. The flashes were already irritating me. I put my hand I front my eyes in front of my eyes trying not be blinded. Luckily they seemed to be satisfied with just taking pictures. I waited for Cristiano to pass the keys to the valet. He walked around the fancy car and stood by my side. He passed his hands on the front of his tailor dark blue suit. Mine was as dark as the expression in eyes as he locked his eyes on with mine. Smile for the camera! And when I did, I knew it has nothing to do with the paparazzi on one side and some people on the other side watching us with curiosity. He slides his big warm hand inside mine and we walked to the front door.

We were both starving so we didn’t waste time with complicated foods. We ordered what could fill our stomachs quickly.  
We talked about our respective matches past and future and how we were apprehending the next mouths. A warm feeling was filling me as he was talking making big, useless movements with his hands, occasionally threading it in his gelled hair. We understood each other so much that it was quite scary. How could we be so different but so close at the same time? I had heard some stories about people being really close because of their common ground or way of life but I never had thought I could live it. And I wasn’t complaining. Not at all.

  
-So what did you thought about the food? He said after the waiters cleared the table.

-It was really delicious, I answer honestly. But I prefer normal foods, if you know what I mean

After that, we leaved the restaurant, finding the same group of paparazzi waiting for us at the door. They never got tired, do they? We were inside for 2 hours, for Christ sake’s!  
As I loved the little invitation, I was feeling sleepy. We got inside the car and leaved the vultures running after the car. As the car quietly cut through the city, I lay back against the seat. I sighted softly and closed my eyes.

-Don’t tell me you’re already tired! Cristiano Laughed

-Well I am, I said eyes still closed

-You’re old! He mocked. I’m older than you and I’m still filled with so much energy

-I’m born tired! I replied

-Now I believe you.

-Hey, I smiled hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

For some reason, I was sure that something will go wrong when I had accepted the invitation. But it was quite the contrary. Everything has been…perfect. Even thought it was with Cristiano Ronaldo. The last person I thought I could ever have a pleasant night out with.   
I slowly let the sleep took control of my body. I don’t know how long I had slept before a hand shook my shoulder. Before that hand, I was sure that I felt something caressing my face. At first, the leather like touch connected with my temple, and then slowly slid to my cheekbone. It made its way on my cheek before sliding to my lips. It stayed there for a moment before it was suddenly replaced with the hand that shook me out of my sleep.

-Wake up, sleep head! Said a voice softly

Cristiano was eyeing me with a big, stupid smile on his face.

-We’re here! He said getting out of the car.

-You could have carried me to the room, I whined following him to the door. I was sleep so well

-Sorry princess, he laughed opening the door and sliding inside the house. But I think that if I had did it, I would have done more than that after putting in the bed, if you know what I mean, he winked seductively.

-Why everything have to be about sex about you? I muttered exasperated.

-Because my all body screams sex appeal! He declared his arms wide open

-Not it screams expensive cologne, arrogance and…

-Don’t be mean, Leo! He whined pouting

I couldn’t help but laughed at his silliness. Yeah, everything about this night was perfect. No doubt about it. After my smile slowly died in my throat, I stared at him noticing his eyes hadn’t left me. That was another thing I noticed this night. Not once did he turn his eyes away from me, like I could disappear if he dared to look away.

I walked to the door of my room. I stopped in front of it, my hand on the doorknob. I glanced back at where he was standing next to the couch in front of the TV.

-Thank you for tonight! I thanked him. I had a great time

-Any time! He grinned with all his teeth. And I had a great time, too.

-Goodnight, Cristiano! I whispered

-Goodnight, Leo! He whispered back softly.


	15. Chapter 15

-You drew.

-I know, I said as I put down my training back

The Portuguese was sitting on the couch, his head turn to face me. I poured myself a glass of water then join him on the couch.

-Then why aren’t you pouting? He asks arching his perfect eyebrow

I rip the remote from his hand, and the sport channel to a movie.

-We didn’t want to lose either, I replied laying back against the sofa. And they were actually really good. For your information, you’re the one who breaks everything around him, whine and pout.

He shrugs without replying. We both know perfectly well who the drama queen in the room was.

-Yeah really? I sigh after awhile

-What is it again? Cris said cleary annoyed

-Why is she running inside a house, why not just run far away from him?

We were watching what was supposed to be a scary movie but turn out to annoy me more than frightening me.

-You’re not really think when someone is chasing you a knight, screaming at you that will rip your throat out.

I look at him, eyebrows raised. He was serious. I couldn’t suppress the hysteric laugh that escaped me. I throw my head back against the head of the couch, holding my stomach.

-Oh my god! I breathe. Who knew?

-Stop it! He said hitting me on the shoulder. Value the work of those who’s making this sort of movies.

-They should just stop! He laughed

-That’s it!

He rip the remote from my loose fingers and turn off the TV.

-Why did you do that? I said trying my best to calm down. I thought you like those “scary” movies?

-I do! He snaps. But you ruin it, now

I suppress the smile from spreading on lips as I could clearly see his cheeks turning pink. He was blushing. I thought it was actually cute, but he didn’t need to know that.

-I don’t want to sleep right now, he said at the foot of the stairs. So do you want to play the fifa 15, in my room.

-Why not?

I always was up for a fifa 15.

*

I groan loudly as I was shouting at the Messi on the screen.

-Why are you moving in that direction!

-You’re controlling him, you know.

-shut up, Cristiano

-No, wait don’t….shoot

I fell back heavily on the bed as the whites jerseys were pilling on the pitch, screaming their victory. The stupid madridista at me side, scream reproducing, that ridiculous position every time he scores.  He must be really fond of it. I roll my eyes at him and shook my head. The score was 3-5 in his favor. After he was sure that he annoyed me enough, he got back to his place, by my side on the edge of the bed. It was my turn to turn off the TV.

-I’m better than you, Cristiano says nonchalantly. You just have to accept it, baby

-First of all, Leo replied, whatever keeps you asleep at night. And secondly, stop using sweets names.

-Why, Cristiano smiles lying back on his elbows. We both know that you love it.

-Gosh, wow, it seems like you know so many things! I said sarcastically. Whatever, I’m tired now, so I’m going back to my room.

I put the game controller on the floor.

-You’re just mad you lost.

-I’m not! Well at least I’m the one who’s scared of a little montage and a artificial blood.

-You don’t have to be mean, I get it you’re upset I beat _you_

-No.

-Yes! He retorted pulling his face closer to mine

-No…I’m not, I stammered when he slightly brushes his nose against mine

He lifted his eyes to look at me before drifting it to my lips grinning. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I shift a little uncomfortable, feeling the butterfly sensation on the pit of my stomach appearing.

-Cristiano…I breath heavily when one of his hand cup a side of my head.

-Yes? He muttered his lips just a breath away from mine

-I…I…

 The way he was staring at me made my all body tremble. His eyes were darker than ever, his breath heavy and hot on my slightly parted lips. He smoothly caresses my cheek like he was afraid that I could break between his hands. He could just kiss me right now, right there without my permission and I’m sure as hell, I won’t push him away. But there he was, waiting from my consent. I slightly open my mouth to give him my answer but only my shaky breath come out. So I just opted for a silent answer, I nod my head looking right back into his chocolate eyes.

He didn’t waste any time, he practically crashed his lips against mine violently. I moan deeply into the kiss. Like that time in the kitchen, our make out session turned into a duel for dominance and like that time, I let him win. Kissing him was enough for me. I slid my hand to his nape pulling him closer to me. He got on top of my body pinning me down on the mattress. I back up on the bed until I was in the middle, eyes locked on each other. He kicks my legs apart with his knees before settling between them. I moan loudly when he grinds his crotch down against mine. He seizes this occasion to press his lips on my pulse point. He bites down on it before licking it. I shudder against him as my hand made its way under his shirt. He pulled back on his elbows which were resting at each side of my shoulder, as I caress his define abs. it was harder yet softer than I thought from all his underwear’s photo shoots. I couldn’t still grasp the idea that I was where enjoying it up-close. When I stare back at him, I catch him grinning down at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

-Like what you see? He said his voice seductive and hoarse

Before I could open my mouth to try to defend myself, he pulled back on his knees. I stare at him incredulously until, he grab his t-shirt and pulls it. I couldn’t suppress the smile that spread on my lips as I eyed him in his full glory.

-It’s your turn, now! He said interrupting my creepy staring session

-Can we just continue with you naked and me without my pants? I said tentatively

-Yeah, sure!

I was about to let out a relieved sigh when he suddenly grab my shirt and pulls it from my body as fast he runs with a ball at his feet.

-Cristiano! I said blushing

-I’m not going to miss this occasion to finally admire you’re body without all you’re club cloths

-There’s nothing to admire.

I wasn’t ashamed of my body. Not really. I knew it didn’t look like a CR7 body but I still like it as it was. I could have work out as a maniac like him, if I really wanted the same strong, athlete like body. But like I said, there is nothing wrong with what I have. What I was more embarrassed about, was the next stage. I’m not as oblivious as I seem; I wasn’t a virgin. I had already slept with girls. GIRLS. But with a man…well let’s just said I didn’t know I could have liked the idea.

He placed his big hands on my thighs before pulling them with force towards him. I end up on my back, legs around his slim, strong waist. He flushed his chest against mine and captures my lips. As he begins moving his body on top of mine, I surrounded his hips with my legs and thrust up. It was his turn to groan against my kiss swollen lips. He grinds down harder. The friction was fast, hard, deep…amazing. I gasp when he bite down on my earlobe before kissing his way down my chest. He left a trail of wet kisses from my throat to my navel. He dives his tongue inside it making me gasps.

-Cris….I panted threading my fingers in his hair

He stopped and pulls his tongue out. I whimpered at the sudden lost contact.

-What are you doing? I said breathily

He just stares at me grinning like an idiot, eyes shining bright with the lights inside the room.

-What? I said a little worried now. What is it?

-It’s the first time you didn’t call me Cristiano, he smiled. And I love how it sounds.

My heart skips a beat as I was trying my best not to blush because of the intensity in his eyes. So I did what I knew best, hide my emotions. I sit back, grab his face and crash our lips together. He gasps a little at the force but kissed back with as much force. He put his arms around me and put back down on the bed. He turned back to kissing my chest. He licks a wet stripe from my navel to my left nipple. He flicks his tongue on it before grabbing it between his teeth. I arch my back, my toes burring in the sheets. He sucks on it a couple of times then pass to the next on, according it the same attention. I didn’t know a man nipple could get so hard. His hand explores my chest, then my flat stomach before stopping at my waist upon my belt. He grabs the metallic object and opened it. He let go of my hard nub to pull off my jeans my boxer at once. He then took care of his own cloths. He knees in front of me completely naked. My eyes widen when it drifts to his lower parts. As excepted, it was as big as his ego. I stare back at his eyes as he was smiling seductively at me, his eyebrows arch. With one hand on my cheek, he kisses me open mouthed. It was messy and there was nothing gentle about the exchange. But I didn’t care one bit about it. He slides his hand down my aching body to grab my painfully hard cock. I couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped me when he strokes it. His other hand grabbing my hip, tighten as he grinds down on my crotch in the same time as his hand.

-Oh god! I let out my head falling back against the mattress

He kisses the skin under my ear and slides his wet, hot tongue on it. He sucks the skin there for a moment. I knew there will be a hickey there in the morning and I would have to find an extremely convincing story to explain it in the lockers. But yet again, I couldn’t bring myself to care. The feelings were just too much. I never felt like this. It was like he was everywhere on me, covering my senses with his perfume.

-Cris… I pants against his shoulder. Cris…please.

-What do you want, Leo? He breathes against my lips. Tell me what you want

-I…I

My heart beats were so loud in my ears that I was sure he could hear it too. I roll my hips up against his crotch and tighten my grasp on his nape.

-Don’t make me beg, idiot. I breathe out biting down on his lips. So just…I want you inside me, now

-Even in a situation like this, you find a way to insult me; He laughed his nose nudging softly against mine.

-You’re asking for it! I said as he moved to pull out of the bedside table, a lube and a condom

I watched him eagerly ripping the plastic with his teeth and slowly putting it around his cock. I felt an urge to do it for him. I lie back on the bed and part my legs, literally offering myself to my biggest rival. He bites down on his lips, letting out a shaky breath as his eyes fell on the space between my thighs.

-Did…he begin swallowing difficultly. Is this your first time with a man, I mean?

-I…Yes, I answer the heat spreading on my face.

He nods before putting the lube on his fingers. I couldn’t help but shudder at the sudden feeling of the wet, cold finger at my entrance.  He didn’t insert his finger in like I had except it from him. He let me get use to the sensation before slowly diving it. It didn’t hurt. It was weird, uncomfortable but bearable. Then, the Portuguese adds another finger. I felt stretch when he starts scissoring the hole. He thrusts harder burring them deep it inside me. He was moving it around inside of me. I didn’t know what he was looking for until he found it. I arch back and moan loudly

-Ohhh!

-There it is! He said

I could feeling smile even those my eyes were closed. He continues hit that spot over and over again making me see stars every time.

-Cris…I panted clenching the sheets in my hands. I’m ready…please Cris

-Shutt, he whispers caressing my cheek with his other hand. I got you, baby

Now it was appropriate for him to call me that. He withdraws his fingers making me whimper at the sudden loss

He covered his cock with a generous amount of lube. I couldn’t believe how my body was aching for his touches, craving for his attention. His hands dominant on my hips were pinning me against the bed. He aligns his hard cock at my entrance and glances back at me. I slowly nod swallowing hard. He soothes his hand on my cheek and pecks my lips before penetrating me.  I bite down hard on my bottom lip enough to draw blood. I could feel every inch as it was making its way inside me, stretching me. The pain had nothing compared to what I had imagined. He pulls out half way to burry back in. I arch my back clenching on the sheets. I try so hard to find a comfortable position, but it was no use. It still hurts like hell. The burning feeling and the stretching were too strong.

-Oh god! I breathe failing to hide the pain in my voice.

-You’re so tight, that’s why you have to relax, Cris said stroking my cheek. If you don’t, it will continue to hurts, Leo

-I’m trying! I let out holding on his forearm

I breathe in and out shakily closing my eyes. Cris was still inside me, waiting for me to adjust to the intrusion.

-That’s it, He said determinate, I’m pulling it out!

-No! I said startling him.

I didn’t know where that want, this desire to be connected that way to him, came from but I know one thing; I prefer to suffer for hours than letting this moment slips through my fingers. He stares at me unsure of what to do but he finally nod and joins our sweaty foreheads together. He was drawing circles against my hips trying to comfort me. I hold back the tears from the pain, which were threatening to fall. I felt like hours had pass before I actually begin accepting the foreign part inside me.

-You can move now, I said putting my hands flat against his chest

It’s when I glances back at his face, his jaws clenched and his bottom lip red from the teeth buried in, that I saw how he must have use his all will power to not just thrust against me. His chest heavy; his cheeks flush pink and his lips kiss-swollen, he starts by slowly move. He pulls in and out for a moment before he hit that spot again. The pleasure spread inside me almost making the pain vanish.

-Yes, I breathe, my grasp on his forearm tightening. There, keep hitting it at that place!

He chuckles a little before doing as told. He thrust forward hit it again and again. He quickly creates a rhythm that made me see stars almost forgetting who was pounding against me.  He slides his hands to my ass, squeezing it.

-You have a really great ass! He grins against my lips

-And you really don’t know when to shut up; I said my hands spreading on his strong back

-You can make me, he teases thrusting forward making me take a fast intake of air

I tighten my thighs around his waist and bucked my hips upwards. When he opens his mouth letting a loud groan out, I tilts my head to bites down on his pulse point.

-Oh god! He breathe out

I let go of his hips and spreads my legs. He took the invitation, thrusting harder, burring himself deeper inside me. I scratch his back meeting his thrusts. For a moment all that could be hear was our pants, gasps, moans and the quiet noise of skins slapping against skin. My all body was on fire, the feeling on my lower stomach increasing with each thrust. I bite down on my lip, eyes fluttering

-Cris…I panted. I’m…I can’t…

-Come for me, Leo, he whispers kissing a corner of my mouth

With one last, deep thrust, I came all over our chests; my vision overcast by million stars. I let him ride out his organs, his cum filling with the condom. We stays glued to each other, Cris still inside of me, for what felt like a day. My heart beats slowly calms down and I could breath normally again. He pulls out of inside me, both of us hissing at the move.

He threw the use condom on the floor and rolls back on the bed. I instinctively buried my body against his side. He put an arm around me pulling me closer and kisses my hair. I lift my head and capture our lips for a slow, lazy kiss. He moans softly against my mouth stroking my cheek. I broke the kiss and smile at him. I hurriedly buried back against his strong, warm body as the sleep slowly took control of me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

I blink a couple of times to chase away the sudden luminosity inside the room. It actually took me an all minute to remember the reason of my presence in this room; the reason I was sleeping in my rival arms. I slightly sifted looking down at him. His hair was a complete mess-I bet mine wasn’t in a better state. It was tousled in all direction, some of locks recovering his face. He looked peaceful, a vague smile on his lips; his breathing smooth, quiet. I sigh heavily before making a move to step out of the bed. I couldn’t suppress the painful groan that escaped me. My back and my ass were so sore, that I had the impression an elephant stamp furiously on me. _Well you just got fucked! What do you think?_

I look down at my stomach and made a face at the white and dry stain on it. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep fro moaning as I made my way to the Portuguese personal Bathroom.  I turn on the light and directly went to the shower. I need to get the event of last night of my body, at least.

I sights of pleasure when the warm water flow my skin. I begin washing my body with the soap. I need to get those ghosts touches from last night off of me, physically and mentally (altought that’s going to be a little harder). I couldn’t afford to think about that kind of thing. I vow to myself I wouldn’t let him get the better of me. I couldn’t let him in. Because goddamn well, I will be the only one left to pick up the broken pieces.

I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist, when I turn to the mirror; I literally let out a little cry of shock. The Man staring back at me was literally covered by marks. My neck, my collarbones, my earlobe and my hips were the principal victims. At the same time, I couldn’t help the shudder from running down my spine, remembering the events from last night. His lips on me, kissing me, nibbling on my skin; his hands rough from times with a hint of smoothness. My reflection lifted his hand to run it across the marks on the neck, slowly drifting to the space where the neck and the shoulder met.

“Shutt, I got you baby”

My heart melted at the sweets words from the Portuguese. He has been so gentle, careful with his every movement. Why? I felt like every touch, every kiss, every eye contact was electrifying; like they had some kind of meaning to him. I was so absorbs at self pitying myself that I didn’t notice I wasn’t alone anymore. I jolt a little when two strong arms surround my waist. He pulls me immediately against him; my back perfectly fitting in his chest. Ours eyes locks on the mirror as he let his lips wanders my neck. I slightly tilt his head to a side and flash me, one of those sweet, caring smiles from last night. Pieces of the night came back rushing again, flwoing inside my head like he just press a on button. A heat spread to my cheeks and I didn’t manage to suppress the shudder that pass throught my body. He must have felt it because his smile widen and his lips found their way back to my neck. He place a gentle kiss their before glancing back at the mirror to lock eyes with me.

-Hi, he whispers the corner of eyes crinkling

Which disturb me on top of the sex. I remember that time, when I was just a little kid and my grand-ma was still alive. She told me as I was sitting on her lap, on the porshe of the modest house we had back then.

 

_-Mi Corazon, as you’ll grow up in life, you’ll need to protect yourself_

_-Against the bad guys with the big claws and a horrible face?_

_She had laugh making me jump on her lap. She just pinches my pinky nose lightly, before kissing my cheek._

_-Those ones, she said. But also the ones who look just like us. They are too kind of people; those who cares for you, who protects you, who stands by our side no matter what. And there are the other ones, who feed on your sadness, you’re weakness._

_-But, I had asked confused. If they look like us, how will I know if they’re bad?_

_-That’s the problem, she said balancing us forward and backward on the rocking chair. They’re really good at hiding, but there is one think they can’t conceal. Do you have any idea, what, Corazon?_

_I had just shook my head fervently, eager to know_

_-Their smile! She had said. When a person smiles with her or his mouth, it’s not sincere but it doesn’t mean they are bad, just that their smile isn’t all true. But when someone looks at you and smiles with crinkles at the corners of their eyes, that’s the real story. Corazon, that’s mean they’re not just smiling with their eyes but also from the button of their heart._

At that time, I didn’t understood, why she would tell something like that to a child. My questions found their answers when every clubs slammed their doors on my father and me. Their hypocrite’s smiles, like they understand what we were going through but couldn’t help us. If only they had just gave me a chance…That’s all I was asking for. A chance to prove them I was worth it. But Cris is confusing me. What is really going through this man's mind?

I felt the corners of my mouth creak into a smile when I answer to the Portuguese still peering into me through the glass.

-Hi! I said quietly

In front of the mirror, with the both of us standing against each other, the contrast between our skin colors was more…exquisite….No, interesting. Yeah interesting.

-I’m going to…I said turning to escape from his embrace feeling a little uncomfortable; I could feel his morning stick pushing against my back. I will leave you to…I… shower.

I was about to open the bathroom door when he catch my wrist and pull me against him _again_.

-Cris, wait….

He cups a side of my cheek before capturing my lips between his. He nibbles down on my bottom lips for a second then kiss them one last time releasing me.

-That’s my morning kiss! He smirks

I blink a couple of times feeling a little bit dizzy. I step back until my back made contact with the door. Without giving him, the time to react, I open it and close it on him. I stay there, my heart beats pounding in my ears.

_Oh crap! What did I get myself into??_


	17. Chapter 17

It hit it! The ball is inside the net. My feet carried me to the back of the net and there I collapse on the ground finally allowing myself to breath. It took 93 min to score but at the end of the day, I did it. I got it. That all that matters. With that goal, we can hope to secure our place at the top of la liga.

I felt the all ground of the camp nou scream in euphoria. I wanted to join them, like I always do; my body just wouldn’t move. I looked up at the sky. It really was a beautiful day, just the right temperature. The feeling of the wind caressing my sweat face was just so amazing…relaxing. As the seconds passed, my eye shields were heaving. I try to blink to chase the sleepy trance I was sliding into but my all body was thinking the same way.

-Leo, congratulation!

I barely hear Neymar voice; like it was muffled. Even the camp nou was becoming quieter and quieter.

-400 goals, man!

That voice I couldn’t even recognized it.

I felt a slim body crash into me-trying to hug. I didn’t realized, I closed my eyes until a hot breath caressed my cheek. Neymar face was so close to mine, a big proud smile on his face.

-Come on, he whispered. Let’s get you up.

I slightly nod, barely managing to make my jaw muscle move to formulate a simple, single word. He wrapped his long, lean arms around my waist to get me back on my foot. I turn my head to the side and saw Dani placing his hand on my back for some kind of support. I shook my head several times and rubbed my eyes to chase away the fogging that settling. _Just stay on your feet for a couple of hours._ I silently begged of my numb body. _I know you’re tired but you have to stay strong, at least until I got back home._

I accepted the rounds of hugs and congrats from everyone, a frozen smile on my face. I took a quick shower try so hard not to show the way my body was screaming at me to just lie on the first flat surface. They can’t see me like this. Not in this moment of the season. I zip up my training back; close my locker and turn to exit the locker room. I wave at my teammates but they barely heard me over their usual yelling and pushing against the lockers. I shook my head exasperate a real smile on my lips and close the door behind me.

-Congratulation! A loud familiar voice said

A hand on my car door, I glance back to the owner of the voice.

-Thank you, I answered

-Where are you going? He said arms crossed

-You care now? I said a little harshly

He seemed a little taken aback by my retort; he wasn’t the only one. Yep, I’m tired, that must be the reason.

-Just because I’m mad at you, doesn’t mean I don’t care for you! He replied sounding offended

-I know, I whispered running a hand true my still wet hair. I’m sorry; I’m just tire so I’ll…

-Do you want me to drive you home? He proposed

-No it won’t be necessary, thank you

I open the door and was about to get inside when the Spanish halt me.

-Why do you insist on hurting yourself?

I slowly glance back at him standing a couple of meters away from my car.

-What are talking about?

-You know what! He said almost shouting.

-I’m not trying to hurt myself! I shouted back even those my body was protesting against this sudden burst. Goddamm it, Geri! I thought you understand how I feel.

-I do! He defended getting closer. Leo, I do. It took us so long for Cesc and me to finally get inside that little head of yours but we did. But what I don’t understand is why you don’t trust more? I mean, I feel like you’re forcing on your body because if you don’t, we certainly will lose.

-I trust you! I almost yell making a couple of barca staff stop and look in our direction. Geri, I do, I said my voice breaking at the end. I’m just scared…

I sight heavily caressing my temple, my head pounding. When I glance back to the tall Spaniard tree, my vision got blocked by a wall of muscle. I instinctively relaxed at the familiar sense and warm. As two arms wrapped around me pulling closer into his chest, I closed my eyes. I don’t know how long we stayed like that in each other arms, but I couldn’t give a damn.

-You’re an idiot, he whispered against my hair.

-Thank you! I laugh sarcastically

-I’m serious, Leo! After all you’ve done, you could decide to retire tomorrow, there isn’t a record that resists you, may I remind you?

-Yeah…

He pulls back not before placing a kiss on my forehead.

-I’m sorry! I said. I really am

-Don’t you dare hide anything from me, again, capiche? I don’t care if it doesn’t have anything to do with football

-Now you just want an authorization to sneak, you sneaky bastard!

-Promise Leo! He said blocking my way leaning his body on the car door.

I roll my eyes at me before giving what he wants, eager to be reunited with the soft sheets of my bed.

-I promise, you big idiot.

*

I sight heavily sliding against the couch with my shoes still on. I literally melt when my body relaxed on the furniture. I felt the phone vibrate against my pocket but completely ignored it. Whatever it was, it can wait until I get enough sleep.

As I was finally beginning to drift in dreamland, my brain decides it was time to bring _him_ back. Immediately my head filled with thoughts of him. It’s been a week since that night but nothing really changed between us. Well, he’s a little touchier with me. At first, I didn’t really mind. But as days passed by, his leather touches, his sexual insinuations, and his lingering kisses in public became insistent, affectionate. Before that night I was indifferent to all of that, but nowadays, for an unknown reason, I find myself seeking for them. When he wasn’t around and I was playing-like now, my brain was looking for a way to _feel_ his presence. My body was seeking for his leather touches, his lips on my neck, on my lips.

 I wasn’t stupid. I realize that slowly, but surely, I was getting myself in a difficult situation. We had sex. Yes we did. _Once_ ; but why do I feel like, it was enough to almost push me over the edge ?

*

-Leo…Leo…

I groan annoyed when a distant familiar voice calls my name. I slightly moved against the couch but didn’t open my eyes.

-Leo, wakes up!

-Cris, leave me alone! I groaned pushing the hand that shaking me by the shoulder.

-If I do that, you will catch a cold. We wouldn’t want that now, right?

That bastard was smiling. Using the last bit of energy left in my body to open my eyes.

-What time is it? I asked rubbing an eye

-Two in the morning.

I sit back straight on the couch letting a long tired sight. I tossed my head back against the head of the furniture.

-You look like you’ve just run a marathon! He said a hand resting on my thight

-I feel  like I run a marathon!

-You really wanted to make it 400 today, hein?

-Yep. Well, if you don’t mind, I think I go find me bed

As I got up from the couch, my legs collapsed under my weight and I fell back on the sofa.

-Whohh, the Portuguese exclaim. You’re okay

I could feel his hand against my cheek and the other on my waist. I shouldn’t let him be so touchy with me. It wasn’t right. I should stop it. Now.

Before I realized what was happening, I felt an arm surround my waist and another got under my knees.

-Cris, what are you? I mutter eyes heavy

My body was numb. I couldn’t remember the last time I was so exhausted. I felt pathetic. I didn’t even have the energy to push him away. Him and his ways. 

He carried me like a bride close to his built body.

-I can’t believe, you strain you’re body to this point! He said a reproach in his tone

-You’re the last person who can…I stammered fighting against the sleep. You…know…

-Leo, you’re the only crazy one in this house! He retorted. At least I know when to stop, you on the other hand…

-Shut up, I stutter. Just sh…ut…up

He bend down, hand searching the doorknob.

-Just put me down, Cris, I plead at this point. Beside why are we in front of your room?

-I prefer my bed! He answered nonchalantly like it everything was normal

That was one of those things I didn’t understand about him. Why doesn’t seem as bother as I was? Is it because he didn’t care or he already had all figured out. What figured out, exactly?

He open the door and made his way in with me still in arms.

-There you go, he said putting me gently on the bed. Now, you can sleep.

-No way I can sleep with a creep like you staring at me.

His laugh filled the room. His hand found their way to my feet, and he slowly took off my shoes. He got off the bed, his warm leaving my side. Without opening my eyes, I hear him pull his shirt and let it fall on the ground with a muffled sound. Then it was a metallic sound hitting the ground along with his jeans.

I felt the other side of the bed sink under his weigh.

-Don’t worry; he said his breath caressing my face. I’m not going to do anything weird, unless you want me too.

-Shut up and help me get rid of my clothes too.

He placed a kiss to my cheek before doing so, without doing anything weird-miracle. I fell back on the bed and sight heavily feeling the soft sheets on my skin. When he placed his hand on my flat belly, I found myself get on a side. He slid behind me and his arm surrounds my waist pulling me back against his hard, warm body. I couldn’t suppress the relief sight that escaped my lips. I shouldn’t be feeling this filled in his arms. I shouldn’t; my body wasn’t on my side, _again_.  But I had to admit, it felt good…really good. As I slipping back into dreamland, I felt his hot, soft lips on my temple before it slid down to my cheekbone. I pushed back against his chest placing, intertwining our fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i the only one to find that Leo seems a little tired lately??? I really hope he's okay and not forcing his body. We all know how stubborn he can be.


	18. Chapter 18

I groan happily as I was making my way out of my sleep state. I felt like I have slept a whole week. I rubbed my eyes letting out a content yawn. I did take me that long to recognize my surrounding. I stare at the empty spot by my side pulling my knees close to my chest. He didn’t even make fun of me, when I knew he was dying to do just so. But he took care of me like he actually cared, why? I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and literally suffocate on my own slip. It was WAY past the training time.

-Are you kidding me? I shouted out

The door opened at the same time. Cris face split in a big stupid smile when he noticed my waking.

-Finally, he said. I thought I had to kiss you in order for you to wake up

-This isn’t the moment, Cris! I retort pulling the phone out of my jeans pocket

I hissed at the several missed calls and messages. Of course, they tried to join me. I wasn’t the kind to miss a training session without permission. God, they must be worried.

-What is it?

-I don’t understand why the alarm on my phone didn’t get off. I mean I have an alarm clock in my bedroom but I also put one on my phone, in case, you know?

-So?

-I miss the training; I groaned putting the phone on the table. They are going to kill me.

-Okay, Cris said sitting on the bed by my side. First off, you’re obsession over football is scarier than mine-that’s big enough. Secondly, it did get off but I turn it off before that really wakes you up. And finally don’t worry; I already called your coach to excuse your absence.

-Why did you do that for? I exclaimed unbelieving. Are you truly trying to ruin me?

-Okay calm down, cupcake! Before you rip my head off, let me remind you that yesterday you could barely stand on your feet. So I thought that maybe you needed the rest.

-What now? I should thank you? I said

-Yeah you should, but its okay you don’t have too

I threw my hand in the air in exasperation. Is he for really, now?

-What’s that smell? I suddenly said smelling something sweet from outside the door

-Oh, I almost forgot! He giggled.

He went back to the door and bend down to pick up something hidden from me by the wall. When he got back in the room, I raised my eyebrows at him.

-What’s that? I asked eyes on the plate he was holding.

-It’s called food! He replied placing the plate on my lap.

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn’t help staring hungrily at the plate full of delicious breakfast.

-It’s way passed breakfast time, he said. But I know you’re even grumpier if you don’t eat your breakfast whatever the hour, than when you don’t score in a match.

-That’s not true.

-Yes it is!

I opened my mouth to protest but found it muffled by a chocolate croissant. I narrowed my eyes at, which didn’t impress him. He retrieve his hand from the croissant, he just shoved in my mouth.

He was lucky I as way to hungry to fight with him. He just sat there grinning at me as I was literally devouring all the food on the plate.

-I really wonder where all that food goes? He said tilting his head

I ignored him and continued filling my empty stomach.

-Don’t you have training? I said trying to find of a way to get rid of him.

-I did, I came back like a one hour ago, the coach free us a little earlier today. He shrugged. Now, I’m bored. And since you’re home, I decide to come back here.

-Lucky me! I smiled sarcastically taking a slip from the apple juice.

Beside we aren’t going to be alone for long; That, I was sure of.

-Is your head okay? He suddenly asked

-Yeah, why?

-I saw that video showing when you slipped behind the net.

That hurt like hell but the euphoria of the goal and the exhaustion muffled the pain, I suppose. But it wasn’t that serious. I was about to take a bite of another croissant, when I saw stare at me grinning.

-What again? I breathed exasperate

-You…he said pointing at my face. You have a…

I brushed the places around my mouth to remove the small piece of food he was indicating.

-Did I have it?

-Euh, no. Wait, he said raising a hand to my face

I completely froze when our skin touched. He ran his thumb on the corner of my mouth, locking eyes with me. His smile slowly fell off his face. He removed his hand from my face and pulled his thumb to his lips. Without breaking the eye contact, he licked the digit that clean the corner of mouth. I couldn’t help but stare at the wet, pink muscle slid against his finger.

-Cris….I warned. Stop it.

-Stop what, Leo? He said feigning innocence. What should I stop, Leo? Tell me

He putted his weigh on one of his hand and the other found refuge on my cheek. As he was stroking it, he got closer, stopping when our lips were only inches away. My throat tightened making it almost impossible for any word to found their way out. The fact, I had my morning boner, did help at all.

He brushed his nose smoothly against mine, sliding his hand to my nape. When my body shuddered, I felt him smile even thought I couldn’t see him.

-Did a cat steal your tongue, Leo? He mocked his lips hovering over mine, his breath caressing me

My cock throbbed in my boxer under the sheets, begging for some attention. I closed my eyes and leaned in to meet his inviting lips, but suddenly a big bang burst through the house.

-LEO, WHERE ARE YOU?

We jolted out each other’s private circle. That voice. I could recognize from millions. A big smile spread on my face, when Geri appeared at the doorstep. I think, I never have been that happy to see him. Neymar made himself notice, appearing behind him. Cris stared at them, clearly annoyed.

-I told you, he’s okay! He said glancing at me

Geri narrowed his eyes at the both of us, Cristano and I, suspiciously. Then, he must have realized the food on lap, was more important than what seemed to be happening.

-Food! He sighed. I was so hungry!

He literally pushed Cris out of the bed and pulled the plate of breakfast to his lap.

-We just eat, you ogre! Neymar said rolling his eyes.

-There’s a black hole in place of his stomach! I laughed watching him shoved an all toaster in his big mouth.

-You! He said pointing his long finger at me. I thoufyegh I told you coffall me whffen youf havfee a probffelem?

-What he meant to say, Neymar explained joining us on the bed, is that why didn’t told us you were sick

-I’m not! Cris told them

The Portuguese was staring at Geri a repulsed expression on his face.

-Seeing you, one could think that no one his feeding you at home! He said at the defender a reproach on his voice. Act like a civilized, human being.

-What is it, fashionista? Geri replied having the decency to swallow before. Didn’t you get to buy your favorite shampoo?

I exchanged a knowing eye contact with Neymar. They fight a lot, but we knew their bond was strong that what is seemed. Geri told me, he kept contact with Cris even after he got transferred from Manchester united. The defender was one of the reasons; I didn’t hate Cris that much. He told me some things about him, which without hearing it from Geri, would have been hard to believe.

-What were you two doing before we interrupted you? Neymar whispered his eyes drifting between the two men, still arguing and me

-Nothing! I said

-Then why are blushing? He said

-I’m absolutely not!

-Were you kissing? He exclaimed completely ignoring me. Why are in his bed? Oh god, you slept together??

That got the attention of the other two human beings. Geri’s mouth was agape, eyes wide-open. Cris, for his part, was grinning like a proud man, eyebrows raised playfully at Neymar. Great! That’s wasn’t exactly the way, I wanted to tell them.

-You did what to my sweet, innocent Leo? Geri exclaimed turning back at Cris fuming.

-You do realize he isn’t a kid anymore? Cris said arms crossed

I groaned frustrated and fell back on the bed. Why me?

-How was it? Neymar giggled face close to mine, barely hiding the excitement in his voice.

-I’m not going to answer to that question!

-Please, pretty please! He pleaded a fake pout on his face.

Great! That’s just great! I’m sure that was the karma for having missed the trainning, that was coming back to me. Yep, that must be it. 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

I’m sure some people must be asking themselves if the fact that Neymar and Suarez, both braced against PSG and I didn’t, was affecting me. Well, not that much since the most important thing in the end of the day is that we are qualified for the semi-finals. I kwon I should also appear on the score sheet, I’m conscious of that. But the good about it now is that I could count on the presence of those two to help me support the huge responsibility. I’m not saying that the club is dependant of me, not at all. But without the modesty part, we knew that I had to make myself know in those important matches. I have all my teammates support and together we are to do some damages in the competitions. Now, the real dangers are at the door. We need to be preparing to face anything and anyone.

-Leo!

I dart my eyes away from the ball passing to Dani at the other side.

-What? I said as Pedro approached

-Your boyfriend, He smiled handing me the phone

I roll my eyes at him. At this point I’m not even trying to defend myself. If even Pedro is making of me, there is not use fighting with them. I thank him and took the phone. I walk back to the lockers room for some privacy; not that is something the others shouldn’t know about.

-Hola, Cris?

-We’re qualified! He simply said

-I know that! I replied rolling my eyes. There is a chance we’re going to face each other, so yeah I know my opponents.

-Yeah, sure

-We are qualified, too, you know.

-Like you doubt it with the advantage you already had over them! He retorted, I could imagine him rolling his eyes

-You should never underestimate your opponents; I defended feeling like I was lecturing a child. In football, anything can happen

-Thank you, I will take notes of that for the next time I play! He replied sarcastically

-You should.

-Did you call just to brag about your win? I said after a moment of silence

-I can’t brag about something you also have, Leo

-Knowing you, it wouldn’t really surprise me. But then why did you call?

He did answer right away and I didn’t push. I just wait there, sitting on the bench in front of Adriano’s locker, hearing his quiet, soft breath at the other end. As second’s passes, a small heat appear on the pit of my stomach making me feel uncomfortable. I try to control my breathing, my heart beat slowly but surely increasing. Why am I feeling like this? Like I’m excepting for something that could actually make me shiver, make me want to laugh like a hysteric. But since when anything related to Cris is normal?

-I was…He finally broke the silence. I wanted to….

 _Cristiano Ronaldo_ is…nervous? Millions wouldn’t believe me even if I swear he was.

-I wanted to hear your voice.

Something inside my brain clicked. He is…

-Just kidding! He said when I didn’t give him any answer for what felt like hours. Don’t take everything so seriously

Even miles away, I felt like something wasn’t right with the way he just waved it away. Was he really? Or he just said that to stop me from having a meltdown?

-I’m not going to sleep with you again, I said firmly gripping the bench with one hand for some kind of support.

-Ok thank you, he chuckled. You know, some people would kill just to kiss me…on the cheek?

-Looks like I’m the exception… _again_. Beside didn’t you get all the negative vibes I was sending your ways since the last time about doing anything of _that_ sort with you again?

-Oh stop it, mother Theresa, he said releasing an annoyed through the phone producing a muffled sound. We both know you loved it.

-I did. I retorted sincerely, there is absolutely no use denying the evident.

-Then why?

-Because we’re both guys and you’re Cristiano and I’m Lionel Messi. It’s like that thing, the ying and the yang.

-You’re stupid! He stated like it was the state of the century.

-What I’m saying probably doesn’t seem logic to you, I breathed, but it does to me. So respect my choice and….

-I will respect it if you give me  _a good, really_ reason.

-Cris…

-The coach is calling, he cut me. I have to go.

He hung up before I even had the chance to reply. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy to make him understand that I’m interest in fucking with someone playing around with me. I’m sure he must be banging other girls or guys, when he isn’t home...maybe not, but I’m sure as hell not going to ask him. Doing so will just give that strange thing inside me another reason to want to feel his touches again. It isn’t right and I’m making a good decision…I think.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

I stopped the car in front of the unfamiliar ground. I never thought I will find myself standing here. _Over my dead body!_  Itwas the motto when it came to this place? But here I was, standing inside a forbidden territory, a rival ground. Strangely it looks more impression, dominant now that I was alone. But I knew this place from the numerous times, we had to come here. I took a deep breath before stepping inside the building. As I was making my way down the hall all eyes were on me. Some of them looked slightly shocked, other a little surprise. But there were also those who didn’t seem to mind my presence. I was wearing my casual clothes which, I bet was even more confusing. I vaguely waved back to those who dared to speak to me.

I finally stopped in front of the door I was looking for. I pushed it without hesitation.

-So I was like, are you kidding me? I saw you with that….

Isco stopped talking when he realized the young Colombian wasn’t listening to him anymore. They gazed at me, eyes wide open and mouth agape.

-Hi, I said with my more neutral voice. Do you know where I can find Cristiano?

They didn’t answer right away, their brain still catching on. Even thought to the world, Cristiano and I was a couple; our entourage knew perfectly well there was nothing between us. Well before the sex part.

-At the back with Sergio and Marcelo, James said finally his cheeks turning red.

Cristiano told me about James obsession of me. It didn’t really bother me that much. He looked like a nice kid, and he have a brilliant future carrier in this career.

-Thank you, James! I said smiling

As soon as I got away from the bench they were occupying, I hear him literally giggling-saying he must be dreaming, that I couldn’t be here in their locker room. That made the two of us; I couldn’t believe it either. If Barcelona hears about it, well let’s just say I wouldn’t hear the last of it.

It didn’t took me long to find the man I was looking for between the various lockers. I hear him before actually seeing him. He was laughing at something Sergio was saying-because I could hear his thick Spanish accent over the laugher. When I was about to came and appear in their vision, I hear something that halt immediately.

-I still can believe you banged, Lionel Messi! Marcelo said sounding impressed

-And I still don’t believe it, Sergio retorted

-Well you better believe it; Cristiano said a slight proud in his voice. Because I did.

-So how was it? Sergio asked

-I already told you, Cris huffed. It was as I excepted it to be.

-Boring, weird and boring again?

I had my back against a locker so I was sure they couldn’t see me. My heart was beating so loud, I fear that could betray my presence.

I had to get out of here. Now!

I burst out of the lockers room without a glance back, leaving two confused blancos behind me.

*

-You fucking idiot! I blurred out hitting the wheel over and over again. _What do you thought?_

I did this to myself. No one else. Not even that bastard. I got myself into believe in something that seemed only really in my mind. I should have known something wasn’t right, when he didn’t call me back for days. I had stupidly given myself, my dignity to him, when my brain was screaming at me to back off.

-Lionel! A familiar voice called out. Leo!

I tear my eyes from my clench hands around the wheel to the man running out of the building. I didn’t realize I was crying until he halt dead in his tracks with a shocked expression and I felt the wind on my cheeks. I bite down on my lips; tighten my grip on the wheel, not even making a move to try to get back the only dignity I had left. He quickly got out of his frozen state and literally sprints to my car. I start the car but didn’t get to go far before he was blocking my way by standing in front of it.

-Open the door, Leo! He said voice firm

I just shook my head incapable of letting a single word out.

-Leo, He said hands on the front of the car. Please, listen to me. What you think you heard isn’t…

-Get out of my way, Cris! I snapped.

-I won’t let you go anywhere before you listen to what I have to say.

-I don’t care! I shouted my voice trembling. Just…let me go

I groaned frustrate as more tears were making their way out of my eyes. I pulled the car backward, hands clenched tightly on the wheel. Without hesitation, I hit the accelerator and that was enough to make him move. I drive away ignoring his callings behind me.

You wanted to surprise him by showing up to his workplace, well surprise! I did want to start something with him, at first at least. But I just wanted to hear what he really thinking about me, that’s all. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t seeing things that weren’t there. Well, it looks like I did just imagine. I didn’t care one bit. You fool. Despite the numb, aching pain I was feeling inside my chest, now I finally knew what I was into. A fake boyfriend, a fake life, fake feelings, that’s what it always have been.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

-That thing is scary, Cris said referring to the tattoo on my arm

-Then don’t look at it

He shrugged staring at himself for the million times on the mirror. I swallow the medicament the nutritionist, in Italia gave me for my vomiting problems. It was disgusting so it must be effective; when a pill has a better chance to be effective-not a scientific explanation, only mine. I felt eyes on me so glance back on the bathroom mirror. Cris was looking at the pills in my hands- a worrying expression on the face. When our eyes locked back on the glass, he turned his head to his face on the mirror and resume putting gel in his hair.

-What? I said putting the pills inside a small back

-Nothing! He shrugged trying to duck out of it.

-Don’t worry, I said anyway. I’m not dying, I’m just not as in shape as you

-You’re still kicking asses. He said in a neutral voice

I took it as a compliment. I groaned when my stomach complained-crying for food.

 

As I was devouring a pack of chips, Cris phone ringed.

 

-Cris! Phone! I cried out from the couch

-Can you answer it? I’m a little occupied now.

I let out an annoyed sigh about move to the phone on the table. I glance at the caller ID. Sese: Sergio

-Hey, a loud voice said cheerful. How is my favorite bitch?

-He is fine! I said frowning, I swear it’s like Geri and this guy has been cut from the same tree.

-Oh, he laughed. Sorry, Leo. How are you?

-I’m fine, thank you. Cris is in his room, wait I will take you to him.

He was putting his shirt on when i stood on his doorway and held out the phone to him. He stepped forward, took it, thank me and closed the door.

I sighed heavily feeling a familiar rush inside me. He was a little distant with me, I couldn’t really blame him; I was the one who indirectly forced him to be. It was the only way, I could protect myself. We’re still talking to each others, just a little less than before but that was enough for me…I think.

The days following my visit to the Real Madrid training ground, things hadn’t really changed. Of course he tried to bring the subject up but every time I made clear, I didn’t want to hear about it. I didn’t want to. I was the only responsible for my broken heart. So every time his justifications were immediately welcomed by deaf ears. I wasn’t going to let him get to me again. Maybe he realized it because eventually, he stopped talking about it, too.

As it pains me to admit it, this friend zoned relationships was maybe the only thing possible between us. It always was, I just naïvely believed otherwise. _He_ knew it all along, I just had to learn it the hard way.

But what I didn’t think about was the fact that I was a man and like everyone I had _needs._ So one day after training, I waited for him to came back home to make him a proposition- my grandma would probably die again if she had ever hear about it.

Flashback

-Gosh, he whined throwing his training back on his bed. Carlo is exaggerating with the training-even _I_ feel like a car rolled over my goddess body.

_Always full of himself, isn’t he?_

-Can we talk? I had said trying my best not to roll my eyes at him smiling at his reflect on the mirror.

-About what? He muttered checking his teeth

-Us.

That got his attention. The hand going to his hair stopped mid-air and I could feel his breath slowing. I leaned against the door, crossing my arms on my chest.

-Now you want to talk, he said turning to lock eyes with me. I thought you didn’t want to hear about it ever again, so why are you bringing it up now? Don’t tell me you want to hear my explanations, now?

-I still don’t want to hear it, I said firmly. There is nothing to explanation, you didn’t own me anything.

He bit down his bottom lips and clenched his hands.

-What do you want then?

-I’m a man, I said after a moment of hesitation.

-So?

-I have needs, I continue stepping close. Needs, I can’t fulfill with whom I want because I’m stuck with you, so I figure out since I’m supposed to be your boyfriend, it’s only natural you fulfill those needs.

-What are you saying, _Leo_?

The way he said my name brought back those butterfly inside my stomach; like it meant to him more than it should. I muffled the voice inside my head; I wasn’t going to be fooled again. No way was I going to feel that way again, once more than enough. I softly breathed in and out through my nose and stepped closer, stopping only a few feet away from him.

-I want us to fuck, but this time no pretending. What was that calling again…Oh yeah, friends with benefits, right?

The pain clouding his face almost made me retract. _Almost._

-Why would you possibly want to do _that_?

 His voice was low and wrecked; something was telling me that it got nothing to do with arousal.

-I told you, I repeat keeping the trembling out of my voice. I have needs, and you’re the only one I’m allowed to sleep with…so that’s why.

I kept staring at his eyes, putting my most convincing neutral face. He didn’t need to see that this situation was far from normal to me. I didn’t want to sleep with him. I really didn’t, I knew it would only just hurt me more. But I, also, wasn’t given any other option. We could always announce our break-up to the world. People breakup, divorce all the time, it wouldn’t be a surprise if we did, too. But I knew doing so, would only raise more questions and every of our moments on the pitch and off would automatically be related to this. I wasn’t going to put myself through this, especially if I could prevent it. One thing was sure; I will break up this thing for good, to spare myself more unworthy pain but at the right time.

-So what do you think about this? I said. If you’re scare of being _bored,_ I said reusing Marcelo’s word, you can always refuse. Don’t worry, I will find a way to…you know, I’m a big boy after all

-You’re telling me, he whispered closing the distance to cup my face. That if I kiss you, he bended down to press his lips against mine, if I pull your hips close to mine, he did as he said and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to suppress a moan, or if I nib at the skin behind your ear…you’re not going to feel anything towards me?

I sighed running my tongue on the front of my teeth under my closed mouth. The warm of his hands were piercing my flesh making me almost forgot about the reason I had to do this.

-Yes, I breathed out before chicken out of this, nothing, Cristiano.

Using his full name seemed to make him realize the seriousness of the situation. He crushed his lips violently against mine, making me gasp. I kissed back immediately threading my hands in his hairs, feeling the gel on my fingers. He easily lifted me in the air, an arm under my ass, another holding my hip. Without breaking the kiss, he threw me on the bed, immediately straddling my hips. When I sat up, he just pinned me back against the mattress. He made a quick work of my cloths leaving me only on boxers. He pulled his shirt the muscle undulating with the movement, then he unbuckled his belt and dragged the zipper down. He parted my hips with his knee grounded down on my-already- embarrassing hard on. I let out a moan bucking up to meet his thrusts. He buried his head in the crook on my neck and bit down-a little harshly but I didn’t say anything. In fact everything after that was harsh and a little violent. I knew he was doing it on purpose but not once did I complain. I wouldn’t give him this pleasure. I run my wet tongue along his neck to his chest, dragging my teeth on the flesh. He threaded his hands inside my heart and pulled on it to bring my mouth back to his. He slid his hands to my hips and ground down harder barely giving me time to breath between his tongues buried deep inside my mouth and his rough thrusts.

-Cristiano, I breathed out breaking the kiss. Wait…let me…

He ignored me pulling on my boxer. I hissed feeling the wind on my shaft.

-Cristiano , wait… _oh!_

He pushed two fingers inside me, thrusting deep and hard. I bite my lips from the pain but it didn’t last. When I finally let out moans of pleasure he added a three finger and scissors my entrance. I arched my back, hands on his chest for some kind of support. Without stopping his thrusting, he got rid of his remaining close. He gripped my cock and bed to wrap his wet, hot tongue around the head. At this point I was nothing but a panting, gasping, moaning mess hands tugging his hair. After a couple of licking and sucking, he got back to my mouth, kissing me open month. I moaned loudly tasting myself on his tongue and bucked my hips down on his fingers.  He pulled back from to get fetch the lube for the nightstand and put some on his crotch, stroking a couple of times.

He teased my entrance for a moment before thrusting in on one swift. I gasped tossing my head back feeling stretched. He still inside me like the last time we did it, but the only difference was the complete silence. He didn’t try to comfort me like that time; he just waited for me to adjust. His eyes were dark with lust but that’s was it, there wasn’t any passion or that fire I had seen when we first made love. It was like he was here, without been _here_. I darted my eyes from his, focusing on the ceiling. I nodded making him understand he can move.

-Ahhh…Ohh…hum, yes

I was trying so hard to muffle my moans but the pleasure was stronger, spreading into me like a wave of fire. The thrusting accelerated quickly, each time his cock burring inside me deeper and deeper. Each time, he managed to hit that same spot inside me, like he knew perfectly where to find it. I scratched his back, moving in synch with his hips. He ran his tongue on my collarbones, my neck, the shell of my ears, biting and sucking. With last deep, hard thrust he came filling me with his cum. I followed just seconds later, arching my back from the mattress.

We stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a second before he roughly pushed out of me. I barely got time to understand what was happening that I was already on his doorstep my cloths resting on my arms. Yep, he just threw me out of his room without giving me time to put my cloths back on.

End of flashback

Sitting on the couch I glanced at the closed door. It still hurts to think that I really hoped something was possible between us; but looks opposites don’t attracted after all. At least now, there was no way I get my hopes up, again.


	22. Chapter 22

 

That friend with benefits thing turned out a little in a way, it wasn’t supposed to. Maybe I should have seen it coming. He barely talked to me before, during even after the sex part. This new thing between us has been going on for a week now and nothing in his behavior changed. It was as he had built these walls around him, pushing me out every time I was slightly trying to go near it. I shouldn’t even try to go near it, what was wrong with me damn it?!

It didn’t take long for the others to sense that something was off. They harassed me for two days before I give up and told them.

-Wow, Neymar breathed out disbelieving

-I’m going to rip his throat out! Geri shout hitting his locker.

-You’re not going to do anything, I intervened tone serious. I don’t care about it.

-Are you kidding me? Iniesta cut me putting his shirt on. You can fool yourself, pulga; but we know you.

-He’s right, Neymar nodded. This friend with benefits-wait scratch friend- can’t possibly be enough for you.

-I’m not saying it is! I sighted rubbing my temple. I’m just putting up with it until the right time to break up.

They exchanged a look between them , annoying me.

-What?

-You obviously love that butthole! Geri snapped. Are you still that oblivious?

-Or he is just ignoring that important factor, Xavi said looking right threw me with his cameleon eyes.

-I’m not ignoring anything, I defended closing my locker. I just chose not to accord it more attention than I should.

-You should talk to him, Iniesta said a little hesitant knowing my reaction when it came to _that_ talk

-I’m not going to, I snapped, because I have nothing to say to him

-You don’t but maybe _he_  does.

I halted on my way out of the locker room. My hand tightened on the doorknob before I shook my head and opened the door. I let the fresh wind of Barcelona wash out all this thoughts rushing back inside my head.

 

-Can you please stop making that much noise every time you came home?! I sighed purring myself a glass of water.

He threw his suits on the couch and dismantled his tie.

-Bend over the table, he said normally unbuttoning his tailored suit

I almost choke on the water. I cough for a moment, eyes watery.

-What the fuck, Cristiano? I coughed. Have you lost your mind?

-I have needs, just like you, _honey_. So I want you to bend over the table so I can fuck you properly.

-I’m not a toy waiting for you in a corner of a closet! I snapped putting my glass on the counter

-You don’t seem to refrain yourself from using _me_ when _you_ need it, so now it’s my turn, He retorted crossing his arms, lips tight.

-You never said no, I remembered him. It’s not like I can force to do anything—

-I don’t care, Leo! He snapped stepping closer. Just do it, our this stupid deal of yours is over

At this moment I felt something I never thought I could feel coming from him. Fear. His face was so hard, dark. This Cris wasn’t the arrogant, narcissist but still good person, I learned to know and appreciate. I swallowed difficulty and slowly nodded incapable of actually speak. I walked to the table and flatted my hands on the hard surface and spread my thighs. I bite down my lip at the sound of an unbuckled belt and a zipper. He took care of my jeans before using them to stick me to the table.

-Do you need me to prepare you? He asked, like that attention was going to take away the numb, sickening feeling in my stomach.

-Do whatever you want, I said harshly. You’re the one in charge at the moment so why would you---Oh god!

He thrust into me so hardly a loud cry of pain escaped my lips. The stretching feeling was stronger than the last time we did it.

-You said no to the preparation so…

-Shut up! I exclaimed my vision turning foggy. You asshole

At this point I wasn’t sure if it was because of the pain or the fact that he was thrusting into me without even take the time to make sure I was ok. Why is he acting like a jerk? I’m supposed to be the one being mad and everything.

_-You should talk to him_

_-I’m not going to, because I have nothing to say to him_

_-You don’t but maybe he does._

You didn’t even let him explain! My stupid brain scold. Instead of pitying yourself, why don’t you get your head out of your ass and talk to him like a grown man?

A hand skimed up his back to grip his hair pulling his head to a side. The kiss is aggressive, messy, teeth clashing together, tongues fighting for dominance. Cris pulled out to push back in with more force, inching deeper into him.I muffled a moan of pleasure from leaving my mouth and rolled back my hips, the movement made the Portuguese pants irregularly. He gripped my cock, jerking me in synch with his rough thrust. It didn’t take before we came, panting into each other mouths.

 Like that time, he pulled out of me without even take the time to take his breath back. As he was putting his jeans back, I just stay there eyes glued to the TV, my heart pounding in my ears. Why could he have possibly said? Did he really used me or….Well, you’ll never know it, now. Obviously, he’s done with you, why would he waste his time, now?

-I can’t believe you really let me….do _this_! He whispered so low that it was a miracle I heard him

I pushed back from the table blinking away the tears from my eyes before they chose to embarrass me again.

-What? I said pulling my pants up.

-Do you really hate me that much?

That shouldn’t have affected as much as it did. There it was again; that pained expression on his face.

-I don’t hate you, I strangled my throat tightening

-Then why, why, Leo? He muttered voice trembling, when he didn’t get any answer from me, he just sighed and ran a hand in his hair. He looked older than his age and tired, like he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. You know, what, he sighed, just forget what I said. You’re right; we should keep things strictly “business” between us until we’ll finally be done with this crap.

I blinked confusedly as he slammed the door to his bedroom. My legs were trembling uncontrollably, my heart in my throat making it impossible to breath.

- _You don’t but maybe he does_

Okay, fine. I get it. I will take to him and sort everything for once and for all. Whatever happens, it must end, the sooner the better. 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

I stretched on the mattress, feeling the muscles in my body sigh in content. I pulled the covers over my body, getting comfortable. A loud bang came from outside the door. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. He was doing it in purpose, that bastard! I had a match and wasn’t in the mood to scold for the million time about his barbaric ways. I closed my eyes, slowing drift in my sleep. A knock on my door, made me open them again. I groaned frustrate and looked over my shoulder. As my eyes connected to the door, it opened revealing the Portugal captain. His silhouette was over shadowed by the darkest of the room, as he was standing tall on the doorway. I was about to chase him when, with rapid step he hover over my body on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes, without even trying to hide my annoyance.

-What do you want? I sigh running a hand through my hair.

I got my answer when he unbuckled his belt. Was he really serious? He got on the bed, and approached me on his all four. When I tried to sit up, he used his weight to pin me down on the mattres.  

He pulled the covers from me and gripped my thighs to bring me down violently against his hips.

-What are you doing? I said the completely awake now

-What does it look like? He said voice muffled in the crook of my neck

-I was sleeping! I exclaimed pushing him back by the shoulders.

-I want to do it! He groaned holding my hips against the mattress

His face was in the dark so I couldn’t distinctly see him. And that moment I was glad of that fact. I couldn’t take it; he really was pushing my boundaries.

-Stop it; I finally said when he slid his hands under my shirt feeling my skin underneath. Fine, just...you win, Okay?.

-I win? He repeated stilling his hands and tilting his head.

-Yeah, I stuttered the back of my eyes burning. I give up. Tomorrow, I will talk to the managers and explained them that I can’t do it anymore and---

-If that is what you want, he breathed out pulling back until he was sitting my hips without using all his weight.

-That’s what you want too; I replied eyes turning to the ceiling. You turn the little times we actually enjoyed each other’s company into hell.

-Shup up.

-You barely talk to me, I continued ignoring him. And when we do, you’re even more monosyllabic than me, in front of a camera.

-Shut up, Leo

-And when we fuck… let’s just say you make sure I hate 55% of it.

-Shut the fuck up or I swear to god I will make you! He shouted hand landing roughly on my mouth

He was putting all his weight on it, it hurt. I struggled trying to get him away from me but it was like he was made of rock.

-Humm…hum

-Are you that oblivious or just a cruel bastard? He snapped his voice hoarse

If he wasn’t that close to me I wouldn’t have notice, he was trembling. That’s the moment, I felt something wet and warm touch my cheek softly and silently continued its way to my ear. I blindly search for the interrupter of the lamp before mu hand made contact with the object. When lights finally cleared the room, my heart sank. The aching, dull in my chest was stronger than the one i faced after the world cup. I never, once thought a simple sight could make me want to rip my heart of of my ribcage and just throw it away so It could hurting that much. That confident, strong, arrogant and self-absorbed man looked like a mess. A broken mess, strands of hair covering his forehead in some places, his face covered by warm tears sliding to his trembling lips. Another drop of salty tears fell on my cheek and I suddenly felt an urge to just lick them away from his face.

-Cris…I whispered pulling his hand from my mouth

-All this time, he interrupted me not even making a move to wipe them away. All this time, I tried so hard to send all those signals in your direction and each time you fucking waved them away.

-What are you talking about? I asked completely confused at this point

-When my big “stupid” smiles weren’t enough, I was using my charm but that too, seemed to just to made you run away, He placed his hands at each side sides of my shoulders. Then I was like why don’t I just go straight to the point and just make a move on you. And even after that, you still didn’t seem to notice.

-Can you stop talking, please? I said panicking, not knowing what to do. I still don’t get it, so can you just calmed down and we can talk cal—

-FOR CHRIS SAKE LEO, I LOVE YOU!

I literally felt my heart stop beating, my breathing stilling. Like everything around us knew what happened, it froze in space. I couldn’t even hear the wind against the windows glass anymore. My eyes didn’t leave that beautiful face ruined by the countless tears, his lips red from the biting.

That’s it, my conscience whispered, finally. He said it, those unspoken words hanging on _your_ tongue; he finally had the guts to broke the lock. All this times, you were pushing him away, he just kept coming back to you, and fully knowing you will just stay blind to his love.

-But Marcelo said, I muttered

-I was drunk and angry, he sighed hands runnin, in his tousled hair messing it more. It was 3 years ago, when you picked up that fourth golden ball and smiling like you didn’t even understand why everyone was looking at you with that envy looks. I was so mad, so when we were in that club I spilled out everything and anything bad I could say about you. And of course that stupid Marcelo swallowed it all.

-So you didn’t mean it? I asked apprehensively

He didn’t answer right away, his gaze burning through me. It was like he was looking for something inside of me, something out of my grasp.

-Yes, I meant it, He answered. But not all of them, he added quickly at my frowning face, especially concerning the boring, and weird part.

-What, I said laughing bitterly. You’re going to say, you actually had a great time, it was amazing and all….

He stared at me for a moment before bending until our faces were inches away. He cupped a side of my face and placed a leather-light kiss on the tip of my nose.

-Before we even got to the fucking part, when I was standing between your thighs, and glanced up to your face to lock our eyes, I saw that light in your eyes. At first I felt strange, like something was making its way inside me and I didn’t even knew what the hell it was. But somehow I knew you weren’t just _looking_ at me, you were _seeing_ me. The real me. My heart stopped for a moment, when I realized, our understanding of each other was beyond our love for football. I actually already begin to appreciate your annoying company--

I couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

-I’m not the annoying one.

-Then, he continued ignoring me, I just didn’t want your company, I _needed_ it. Believe it or not, he said brushing his lips against my jaw, but you, Lionel Messi had managed to bang Cristiano Ronaldo and make him fall in love like a teenage girl.

There, you got your explanation, what now? He confessed, so bingo you’re not crazy! He loves yo; that means that all that signs weren’t a fruit of your imagination. So, are you waiting for?

-But you’re right; he sighed ducking his head from my neck to peer at me. We should stop it before we hurt each other more than this.

 _No no no_. I can’t let him slip away from me, not now, not ever. I automatically wrapped my trembling arms around his neck and roughly brought him back flesh against me. I tightened my grip around him and buried my head in his shoulder.

-You better not move, I said voice muffled by the shirt. Or I’m going to kill you.

He did as told and just still in my arms, lips nibbing on the flesh behind my ear. I carded my hands in his hair, tugging on it. That’s was real, not something made up by my masochistic brain. He was here, his warmth surrounding me, his lips on my flesh.

-I’m sorry, I said after a moment. I’m an idiot.

I pulled even closer, smelling his sense like my life depend on it.

-Say it again

-What, that I’m sorry?

-No, he said pushing back on his elbows and gazing down my face. The other thing

-I’m an idiot?

A big smile spread on his face and my heart melt. I didn’t even realized how much I missed it. I leaned up, pulling his face closer. He let out a loud, long groan when I begin licking the dry tears away. He threaded his fingers in my dark hair, tugging on it.

-That’s your way of saying I love you too? He mocked eyes fluttering.

-Shup up, that’s all you’re going to get…for now, I said licking the last drop of tears

He just chuckled, placing a passionate kiss-just lips on lips and wrapped his arms around me, pulling our bodies even closer. It hurt but nothing could ever make me let go.

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

I was reading my grand-ma’s book when I felt, the other side of the bed shifted under a weight. I turned my head to the other human being lying on his stomach. I tilted my head at the frowning expression on his face. I didn’t say anything waiting for him to talk. I knew there was no use rushing him. I didn’t pull away either when he leaned down to place his warm, full lips on mine but It didn’t last long and i shamelessly whimpered at the lost of contact. A hint of a smile appeared on his face before it disappeared just as fast, making place for a…blank expression. He rested his forehead against the pillow letting out a long sigh.

-You’re okay? I asked a hand brushing the hair at the base of his head.

-Yeah…he muttered laying his head on one side.

-Is it because of the match?

He didn’t answer right away, just gazing at me, sighting in contentment under the fingers caressing his scalp.

-I felt useless; he finally said a hint of anger on his voice. I just stood there looking pretty-watching my teammates getting us out of trouble.

-That’s not true, I contradicted. You’re never useless and never will, trust me.

-I didn’t do anything the all match, Leo! He almost yelled but not moving away from my touch.

Since it seemed to relax him, I advanced my fingers to his temple, massaging the pulse there. Despite the anger, the frustration burning in his eyes, he couldn’t help but shudder at the massage and melted in the mattress with a long, deep sigh.

-You tend to forget I’m going the same emotions than you during those matches, I whispered a thumb caressing his cheekbone, but you know what keeps me from completely fall apart? It’s the feeling that somehow my presence comforted my teammates.

-I know! He breathed out eyes closed. I know but…

-You feel better when your shot tear that net; I finished a soft smile playing on my face.

He opened his eyes, peering at me for what felt like a century. He returned my smile, the crinkles on the corners of his eyes making their appearance.

-So that’s how it feels to live with someone who understand, like really understand what you’re going through in everyday life? He said lifting his hand to thread his fingers in my dark, thick hair.

-Apparently, that’s what I heard.

He chuckled letting his hand fall back to his side. I brought my attention back to the book. I felt him move closer to peer at the pages in my hands.

-Either you’re a _really_ slow reader, he said after a moment. Or you just love that book.

-Why do you say that?

-You’re reading it since we moved in together, He shrugged

-Oh so you’re noticing other things than the lack of gel in your hair or an imperfect eyebrows? I mocked

-Don’t be mean! He pouted hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

-Ok, ok, I said more seriously. I’m not a slow reader; I’m just taking my sweet time finishing it

-Why?

My heart melted at the genuine interest in his eyes.

-It was my grand-ma favorite book, I answer the pages my mind already drifting away, she used to read it every night before going to sleep and….

I cleared my throat feeling it tight at the thoughts invading my head.

-When she died, I don’t know…I kind of got attached to it. I think that somehow every time, I ‘m reading it, it’s like she still here following the lines with me.

The silence after my last word didn’t help with the numb pain making its way to my heart. I knew the moment she was taken away from us, that I wouldn’t have the strength to fight the hole inside me, eating me every time I thought of her.

-She must have meant a lot to you

Cris soft voice roughly brought me back from being swallowed by the dark smoke living beside all those beautiful I kept from my times with _abuela_. I nodded, swallowing the knot in my throat.

-I don’t think I had the same relationship with my dad, he said after a moment. But I can try to…understand what you must be feeling every time her face comes back to you.

I stared at him, a new warm feeling my heart. For the first time in what felt like a decennia, that dark hole seemed a little less scary. I closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand.

-Look at us; I said lying closer to his body on my side. Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo, tow arch enemies, rivals to the press, laying on a comfortable bed exchanging deep feelings, who would have thought?

-Not me!

\- Look who is mean, now—

He cut me off by capturing his lips between his teeth and bite down before soothing with his tongue. I moaned into the kiss placing my hand on the base of his neck pulling him closer to me. He got the hint and pushed me back against the mattress, topping me. I willingly parted my lips to let him in. He slid his wet tongue inside my mouth, exploring the interiors. Since I wasn’t wearing any shirt, I teg on his. He reluctantly pulled back from me to get rid of the cloth separating our skin. I slid my hand of his tanned abs, stopping at his belt. I unbuckled it, dragging slowly the zipper down without breaking the eye conctact. I swallowed difficultly when got rid of his pants and boxer, exposing his already red, throbbing cock. Its view shouldn’t affected that much-since it’s the first time; but somehow this time, it felt different….better. I darted my eyes from the pulsing part to look back at him, he bend down to capture my lips again. He slid his hand to my sweat pants, pulling it of my body in a fraction of a second. I hissed feeling a little cold and exposed; _again_ it shouldn’t embarrass me but it does. He grinned like he knew what was going in my little head.

I let out a gasp when he grinded our hips together without warning, sliding our cocks against each other. A hand slid between our bodies grabbing the two to stroke us both. Cris buried his tongue in my mouth as I arched my back to flush our chest together. The Portuguese position himself between my thighs, kissing his way to my lower parts. I thread my fingers inside his hair, slightly tugging on it.

He stared back at my face, grinning at my irregular breathing and the blush covering my cheeks. He fluttered his fingers on my stomach, catching my nipples. He pressed hard on them making my pants. He giggled taking a mischievous pleasure in torturing them. I bucked my hips up, impatiently. He finally released them, lifting a finger to my lips, placing it there and slightly pushing between. I sucked on it, tongue swirling around it. He groans, pressing his hard-on against my inner thigh. I smiled before catching two other fingers, wetting them slowly, languorously.  

-You devil! He chuckled hovering over my body, breathing my lips

I pulled them out with a heinous pop, eyes locked with him. He sticks his tongue out, licking a line of saliva from my chin to my kiss-swollen lips. He slid two fingers in, thrusting deep inside me. It didn’t took him long to hit that one spot that make whine and just fill me utter ecstasy. He kept hit it over and over again, biting my neck, earlobe, bringing close to the edge.

-I’m…I’m gonna, I panted clenching around him

-I’m not done with you, honey, he whispered licking a wet line along my neck to my jaw, biting playfully.

I whimpered when he pulled the fingers out of me, making me miss the filling sensation. I wrapped my thighs around his waist to keep him close to my body. He penetrated me in one swift motion, pain and pleasure mixing inside me.

-Ahhh

-You’re still so tight, he gasped, eyes fluttering, cheeks red flushed, bottom lips between his teeth. God, you feel so good

I scratched the skin around his hips meeting his roughs thrust, each time hitting the spot. My head was spinning, vision foggy. It was so good, him feeling was something I feared became a sensation I will never get tired of. He grip my hips, hard enough to bruise but I didn’t care. I wanted him to mark, to keep thrusting into me with that hunger, desire, whispering my name like a prayer. Even thought, I felt tired, strained, I tighten the grip around his waist and changed us of position.

-Oh, he smiled shifting on the bed, hands still gripping my hips. I didn’t know you’re the kind of person who loves to---

-There’s a lot you don’t know about me, he grinned bending down lips hovering over his.

I flatted my hands against his chest and rolled my hips.

-Oh god! He gasped tossing his head back

I repeated the movement each time, his cock brushing against the magic spot. I bit down my lip, letting a long, loud moan escape. He blocked my tights against the mattress with his hands and thrust up harder.

-Yes, oh god yes! I shouted out scratching the skin of his chest

-You’re gorgeous; he let out pushing up on arms to wrap them around me.

I carded my trembling hands on his chest and violently crashed our lips together. The kiss messier than ever; lips brushing against each other, tongues licking, teeth biting.

-It feels so good, I moaned eyes watery.

-I know, babe, he stutter biting my pulse point and sucking on it.

I spread my thighs wider, pulled out before crashing back on the throbbing cock, slick with pre-come. I bounced on it for a moment, each time pushing us closer to the climax. The bed creaked under our quickening pounding, filling the room with pants and moans.

-Come with me, _Leo!_

More than the hard, deep thrust, the way he said my name-with so much emotions- made me see stars as I came harder than ever. He filled just a second after, burring deep inside me.

Incapable of supporting my weight with on my arms, I crashed down on top of him out of breath.

-I love you! I let out before chickening out, both of us trying to catch our breath

-You couldn’t have choose another perfect time to said back, he whispered kissing my damp hair

I smiled softly and settling comfortably on his chest, his hand pulling me closer.

-How did we went from talking about our dead relatives to …..OUCH!

I pinched him hard enough to bruise on one of his nipple.

-Don’t ruin it, Cristiano! I warned

He chuckled, his body vibrating under me. His hand on my back kept caressing me smoothly, the other rubbing the base of my head like I did for him earlier. I relaxed under the touch, sighing softly slowly drifting to sleep. We were completely covered in sweat, our skin sticking to each other, hearts beat in synch.

-I forgot to congratulate you on your splendid match, he said. Now your team looks scary

-Thanks, I answered burring my nose on the crook of his neck to breath in his scent. By the way, we always were a threat, we just needed time to find ourselves.

-Looks like you did, He said slowly moving out of me.

I hissed at the sudden lost, missing him already. He smiled then slid behind me, pulling my back flush against his chest. I sighed contently and sleepy. He planted a kiss on my temple before covering our shivering bodies. Completely wrapped in arms, surrounded by his warmth, I couldn’t think of a single place I would rather be.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

**-Another great match from the big, almighty Barcelona! Dani exclaimed his lid Brazilian accent echoing in the dressing room.**

**-I thought I was going to die from the heat! Bartra whined**

**He wasn’t the only one; even the Cordoba players looked completely wreack during the match. It was the first since the bigging of the year, we were confronting such a hot weather.**

**A loud Brazilian music pulled back from my thoughts as I peered at the team Brazilians dancing- if you called moving around like crazy drink men-is what you call dancing.**

**Two strong arms surrounded me, lifting me from the ground and spinning me around.**

**-Geri, I chuckled. Put me down or I’m going to be sick.**

**He laughed loudly in my ear before I could feel my feet flattening against the floor. He kissed me on my forehead, grining like an idiot.**

**-What?**

**-You’re an genius**

**-And you’re crazy, I said blushing as he pulled on my cheeks. Don’t do this….Oh look Neymar is calling for you-Which wasn’t true of course but neither of them needed to know that. Go annoy Neymar, I said pointing to his future victim completely oblivious to the ordeal  they were goigng to go throught.**

**There was nothing worse than I happy Geri..**

**_I’m sorry Neymar, forgive me._ ** **My attention from the defender entering into the circle of dancing Brazilians like a mad man. I shook my head at them.**

**-I heard from Iniesta you sorted things out with Ronaldo**

**I jumped startled. I sighed before looking at a smiling Xavi, arms crossed.**

**I nodded closing my training back.**

**-Yeah, I said. Andres was right, I was being stubborn**

**-So what did you did exactly and please avoid any details?**

**-I…just _listen_ and he wasn’t the person I was forcing myself to believe.**

**-Really? He said raising his eyebrows at me**

**I nodded again as we made our way to the bus.**

**The yelling and the loud music followed us inside the bus. _God, save my soul_. Sometimes, I really had the impression to guard a whole buch of 2th grade. Xavi, at my side- smiled condensaly at me, him going throught the same suffering for years. He looped an arm around  my neack and pulled me close to him.**

**-I’m glad everything works out for both of you, I mean Cris and you, he said. I’m really, he placed a quick kiss on my head. I’m happy for you.**

**-Happy? I’m in a real relationship with the biggest drama queen of the century! I laughed. You should pity me.**

**-What are you talking about? Dani yelled. Mine is bigger.**

**-You’re look like a dying piece of sausage. On the other hand, mine… Neymar shouted.**

**-That’s because you did saw mine, yet! Suarez said proudly.**

**-You guys are just a bunch of blind delusion’s! Dani yelled again**

**-Bitches please, Geri said with what suppose to be a virile voice. Have you seen me lately in the shower?**

**-We don’t really have a choice when you’re walking around completely naked! Pedro intervened**

**-Correct! Bartra said.**

**-You’re just all jealous.**

**Xavi and I shared a look before bursting out in laugher _. Ladies and gentlemen, that’s Barca for you in its all glory!_**

*****

**I sighed contently when the hot water flowed over my body, massaging the muscles, relieving me from the tensions. I rested my head against the shower glass and closed my eyes. I thought I was going to pass out because of the heat. I was forced to retrieve the long sleeve, if I wanted to survive. But luckily, the weather didn’t manage to slow us down. The win, we deserved it and the team was more than confident preparing psychologically from the next-big match. Bayern Munich. I never really thought about the draw but from the 3 possible opponents, they were the one, against whom a single mistake could cost us.**

**-You okay?**

**I jumped a little startle and peer over my shoulder at the naked man standing behind me. I didn’t hear him enter the bathroom. He smiled down at me, and wrapped his arms pulling me flush against his chest.**

**-Yeah, just a little tired; I sighed leaning back against him, letting the warm shower run over our connected body**

**He placed a gentle kiss on the crook of my neck and nibbled the flesh. His hands rubbed against my sides, sliding to my waist before going back to biceps. A groan escaped me, my body responding well to the massage.**

**-Great game, he whispered. You just can’t stop making people talking about, do you?**

**I smiled at the comment, letting out another groan when the hands pressed down on the small of my back**

**-That’s what I live for….no way that’s what _you_ live for. I don’t seeking their attention, I just get it! I mocked eyes fluttering, a hint of a smile on my face.**

**-So much for being humble, Leo.**

**I laughed lightly at his fake vexed tone.**

**-You know I scored 3, today? He said after a moment kissing the back of my neck**

**I nodded, bowing my head to feel his lips move to my back.**

**-You could have also and be just one 1 point behind me? He continued licking a line of water making its way to the creak on my butt.**

**-I know that, I said pushing my ass against his hard-on, rubbing down on it on purpose**

**He panted surprised but grip my hips and rightly pulled me back flush against his cock making me moan. I still had my eyes closed but it was like I could see him behind my closed eyelids. I could feel him everywhere around me, surrounding me with his warmth.**

**-I’m not saying you shouldn’t have, I chuckled. So relax, beside it didn’t really surprise or anyone for that matter. That was so _you._**

**-Strangely coming from you, it doesn’t sound like a compliment.**

**-Turn around.**

**I whined not wanting to move; it felt just so good to be in this position: wrapped in his arm, the hot irradiating from his body mixing with the shower. I did as he told. But I didn’t get to complain when I want received with a hungry kiss. I smiled against his lips and thread my fingers in his hair, tugging it. He tightened his grip around me and pulled me closer to him, his tongue dueling with mine in a hot, wet mess. We sighed contently in the same time when our erections brushed together.**

**-I thought you were tired? He grinned breaking the kiss to bite down my pulse point.**

**-I learn to cope with it, because of your rabbit libido, I panted scratching the back of his neck and stretching mine to permit him more access to my throat**

**-Not cool, babe, he said lifting me from the floor and pressed me against the shower wall, grounding his hips down against mine**

**I moaned loudly, tossing my head back against the wall, my legs safely locked around my _boyfriend_ waist. **

**-Beside, he continued lips hovering over mine. The sounds you make, the way your body always respond to me, his dark gaze made me shiver and I had to bite my tongue to suppress a moan, you don’t seem to be complaining so much against my libido.**

**I was about to protest- to have the last word, when he sudden thrust inside me without warning me. I muffled my moans against his lips, pulling them roughly on mine.**

*****

**-Hummm**

**I was so tired I couldn’t even keep my eyes open as I leaned on my stomach on my own bed.**

**-Are you sure you’re 27? Cris said stretching beside me on his boxer. Maybe they were right with that age thing on the internet….maybe you are 38!!**

**-You’re an idiot! I chuckled hitting on the chest**

**-Ouch, don’t need to be violent… _grand-pa_**

**I tried to look annoyed but that only seemed to make laugh harder. His laugher filled the room and my heart melted _again._ He was so different from the Cristiano some people like to think they know. If they could see him, now laughing hysterically like an idiot, reproducing a really bad imitation of me during interview to prove his previous point.**

**-I want kids.**

**I wished I kept my mouth shut. I didn’t know what got into me. I just couldn’t resist the overwhelming feeling filling me with a sensation of wanting to share more with that man. He stopped his laugher and blinked at me for a moment.**

**-You do realize you’re a man, right? He said glancing down at my body. Believe me I check.**

**-I know that, Cris! I sighed rolling my eyes. What I meant to say is that I want to _adopt_ a kid.**

**-Why? He said looking more serious now**

**-Because I always wanted one but I never really got the occasion to do so, but now… I glanced at him biting my lips nervously**

**He tilted his head, eyes scanning my face before his mouth opened to form a hilarious o-shape. Except it did look so funny to me. He seemed a little startled. Well who could blame him? I just throw a bomb at him. God, I’m so stupid Why didn’t just kept that for me, for another moment. I wanted to hear that laugh again.**

**-It doesn’t really surprise me, he muttered sitting up. I kind of excepted it. You’re the type of person who canalize so much affection inside them and want, _need_ to pass it on to someone. **

**-I have my friends, my family and you; I whispered tugging on the bed sheet. But…**

**-It isn’t enough; he finished laying back by side me.**

**He had that pained expression on his face that almost broke my heart as his hand stroked my cheek. I shook my head, sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his hips. I leaned down to capture our lips in slow, passionate kiss.**

**-Forget what I said! He whispered sticking our foreheads together. It doesn’t matter.**

**-Leo, I…**

**-Cristiano, please, I begged. Just forget it okay, you are enough for me.**

**He wanted to protest again, but I cut him off by kissing him. It sure did matter to have a kid, but that was before he became such an important part of my life. Maybe with time, my love for him will be enough to replace the place reserved for that small human being, I always wanted.**

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

-Sergio? I said surprised at the familiar Spanish accent at the other line

It was Cristiano’s phone so it did surprised me that he wasn’t the one to pick it up. But what was less surprising, was the fact that it wasn’t the first time. Since that night when in a moment of pure happiness, I state out my desire to adopt a child. Obviously it freaked him out, and he was acting like I had told him I was pregnant; which was hilarious given the circumstances.

-Oh, hi Leo! The defender’s said cheerfully. How are things? What’s happening with Barcelona? You guys are on fire lately.

-Thank you, I sighed trying to hide my impatience. Can you pass me Cristiano, please?

-It’s not easy to distract you, hein?

-Sergio?!

-Ok fine, fine. Wait a minute

I hear a muffled voice, like a hand pressed against the phone. I chewed on my lips, trying my best not to snap. I should have kept my mouth shut. I just missed a chance to shut up. He wasn’t the type of guy who wants to wake in the middle of the night to cradle a crying baby, or to let go of his free times to take of a baby, or having to abandon the late nights out with friends, drinking till the morning breaks in. 

I led back a pained groan; what wouldn’t have given to make him that way!

-I’m sorry Leo, Sergio said pulling me out of my thoughts. But he is with the coach and…not in a very good mood.

-He already used that excuse three times in two days!! I snapped hitting the hard surface of my locker’s. Sergio, please a need to talk to that stubborn idiot.

\- I know, he muttered. But….we already forced him to go back to home, to you but every time, he changes the subject or yelled at us or better…breaks something

That was Cris, all right. Two fucking days!!! For how long he was going to avoid me? How long was I going to listen to that heavy silence in that big house?

-You can come here, Sergio said suddenly. That way, he will be in the obligation to talk to you.

-I don’t want to force him into anything, I whispered rubbing my eyes. Beside the last I came unannounced…we both know how that ended

-Yeah, sorry about that.

-It’s okay, Sergio

I’m sure, in another world, He and I could have became as close as I was with Dani or Geri. I smiled politely even thought he couldn’t see me.

-Thank you, I said. Can you just pass him a message for me?

-Yeah of course, Leo.

 

*

 

-I’m not drinking that thing, Dani! I said voice firm eyeing suspiciously the black, sticky liquid in his glass.

-Stop making that face, my little Leo, he said completely ignoring me and pushing the glass in my hands. You will not regret it.

-He’s right, Geri said, I tastes better than it looks. You should have a go at it.

-I want to still be alive when we are going to face Bayern; I muttered getting up from the bench. So, thank you very much, but no.

-Ahh, Dani shrugged beginning to drink from the glass. Humm, man you don’t know what you’re missing.

-He’s saying around that his mother preparing it for him so he can have better endurance but I’m sure he’s all bullshit! Neymar mocked jogging toward them.

-It works, you monkey! Dani defended passing the rest of the glass content to Geri, who eagerly took it. Never judge a book by its looks

-Unless it can kills you! Bartra intervened

-You shut up drama queen! You know nothing, that’s why I’m the best at my job

-Say’s who?

I just shook my head at their stupid arguments, a hint of a smile on my lips. When I wasn’t alone, in that big house waiting for Cris to call me or to enter from the door, it felt amazing to have them by my side. Unconsciously, they made me feel good, forgetting about him for a moment before I had to go back home.

-Ladies, Pedro shouted in our direction. It’s time to stop tanning and actually begin our training.

 

*

-Tell Cris to stop fucking you that hard! Geri yelled from the car. We need still need you in shape!

I stopped on the doorstep, turned sending him my most hateful glare, blushing. _That idiot!_

He just laughed it off and drove away. I slid the key into the lock and opened the door.  

I closed it, turned around and my heart almost stopped beating in my heart. He was standing there a few steps from me, arms folded on his chest. Judging from, the wrinkle between his eyebrows, the fine formed by his lips, he was in a dangerous mood. But right now, I didn’t care one bit. I slowly let the bag slip from my shoulder to the floor with a muffled sound, the only sound in the house. He arched an eyebrow, letting his arms fall to his sides. I put one step forward, then the other before completely ran to him until I was entirely flush to him without a slightest of space between our bodies.

I felt him tense, turning completely hard in my arms before he slowly soften. I buried my head into his chest, further, breathing in his scent. God, I missed that, it was like I had smelled it for years; that’s how much I missed his presence.

-Leo…he muttered softly pushing me away

-Don’t please, I pleaded protesting. Just don’t push me away, now.

-I can’t! He snapped startling me

He used that distraction to detach my arms from around him and moved me away from him. He forced me to look into his eyes, a hand under my chin, pushing my head up.

-I’m sorry, he said. I can’t, Leo. You’re impossible.

-Why are you mad? I said confused.

-Every fucking time things get serious, you do this thing

-What thing? I shouted my heart pounding in my chest

-You turned me down, push me down! He groaned his voice breaking. I thought we were finally able to talk things through.

I opened my mouth to protest but no words came out. He was right. I did the exact same thing when things got serious between us to protect myself. Then with that baby thing, I didn’t want to pick a fight or created an uncomfortable atmosphere, so I just turned it down, hiding it deep inside me. Ok, I admit that I shouldn’t have before but now we were talking about something both of us weren’t okay with.

-I’m sorry, I stuttered tugging at the hem of my shirt.

-I don’t want you to apologize, he said. I want you to stop it, to stop creating that coquille around you, like you couldn’t talk to me, okay?

-I will! I promised sincere. I promise, Cristino

He didn’t say anything for a couple second, maybe processing the sincerity of my words. Unconsciously I was protecting myself from a person who obviously completely opened himself to me.

-About the baby, he began

\- I told you to forget about the baby, didn’t I?

-I can’t just forget about it, he snapped running a hand through his hair, messing it in the process. We are talking about a baby, Lionel

 _Lionel?_ Ok, He was really upset!

-Calm down, Okay? I tried. It doesn’t matter, really

He stared at me for a moment with a blank expression before sighing like the weight of the world was on his shoulder. Not this again!

He approached me and placed his big hands on my sides pulling me closer to him.

-If it didn’t, you wouldn’t had mention it, he retorted his hands rubbing my sides smoothly

-Cristiano….

-I love you; he cut me cupping my face. I could say it to whoever wants to heart it a million times. That’s why I’m not going to be the reason you’re deprived of something you obviously desire so much. You think I don’t see the way you look at those kids holding your hands when you enter the pitch.

-I…

-Or the way you face brighten every time, a kid ask you an autograph. And the way you smile, when their showing a series of videos of babies on a channel….yeah I saw that too- he added when I made a face at him

-But I don’t want to lose you, I said sounding pathetic event to myself.

-Who said you will? He exclaimed in disbelief, he wrapped his arms around my neck and I buried my head in his chest relaxing at the sound of his heart beats. You will have to try harder to ever make me let go of you now that you’re finally mine.

I nodded feeling his nails scratching my scalp.

-What’s now? I said after a moment

-Now, he said gripping my hips, lifting me in the air before placing me on the edge of the counter. Now, darling, he whispered pecking my lips, I’m going to make love to you after two days with sex—

-That’s your fault! I defended as he pushed between my thighs

-Nah both, honey, both, he mumbled voice muffled in my neck. After I have you, we will meet an adoption agency.

-You’re serious??? I almost yelled my heart jumping like crazy pushing against my ribcage.

He grinned at me, the wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes.

-But, he said his smile disappearing, I can’t guarantee I will be the greatest of dads

-You will be amazing! I cut him wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him back to me. You’re already making me the happiest of man ever

-Wow slow down, pumpkin! He giggled at my uncontrollable over joy, hands caressing my back. Let’s just find that kid, then we will see, okay?

-Okay! I said crushing our lips together although our stupid big smiles made the making out session a little harder.

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

I wake up to found an empty side, missing the familiar warmth. I let out a moan and rubbed my eyes, wiping away the sleeping state. I get out of the bed to the bathroom. I found it open and no Cris inside. _Where that idiot was, now_? I pulled on a boxer and exited Cris’ room. Was he already gone? He could have waked me up to say goodbye at least. I went down stairs and made myself a cup of hot chocolate. I stretched feeling the muscles sigh in content and let out yawn. I rubbed my eyes, narrowing them at the brightness coming from the open curtains of the living room. I was about to go back to the room, when I noticed one of Cris t-shirt crumpled at the foot of the couch.

-Seriously? I whined rolling me eyes.

I walk up to the garment, bend down to fetch it when I turned my eyes and almost had a heart attack. The man, I thought was already on a plane, was lying on the couch, shirtless only on his shorts, eyes glued to the ceiling. A cell phone wrapped in his hand which was placed on his chest.

-Cristiano, I said trying to keep my calm. What are doing here, lying like a vegetable?

-My aunt Juanita died yesterday in a car accident, he let out in a breath without moving

-Oh god, Cris I’m so sorry, I whispered biting down my lips

I knew from experience that apologizing wasn’t the kind of things someone wanted to hear in those situations. But I really didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t really the type to talk about families but I knew he loved them very much. That aunt, I remembered he mentioned one time, I think.

-It’s okay, he said shrugging. I didn’t know her that much; we saw each other for like 3 or 4 times.

-Then what’s wrong? I said confused

-She had a son

-No, don’t tell me

-He’s fine, she was alone in the car, Cris assured making me sigh in relief but I still didn’t get why he looked so disturbed

-What is it, Cris? I asked blocking his field of vision with my face.

-My mother called everyone in the family to…he explained after a moment of scanning my face, to find a home for the kid and…

I finally understood, well his reaction was legitimate. I turned around to put the cup of chocolate on the small glass table.

-Move over! I ordered

He shifted and sat up to allow me to take place on the couch. He lied back down, lacing his hand on my lap.  

-Did I already tell you that you’re an idiot? I said threading my hands in his hair.

-Come on, Leo, he laughed bitterly. We running around searching for a kid and bang my aunt-whom was a careful with everything died in a freaking accident. Do you really think that’s a coincidence?

-Stop it, would you! I said hitting on the chest hard enough to hurt. You’re always over thinking things that’s way trouble gets to you. So stop it for Chris sake, okay? Beside I could have been the one to get crushed by a trunk or…

-Don’t say that! He cut me eyes widen open looking paranoid

-I’m just saying that sometimes horrible things happen to good people and there’s just no reason behind it. I know, I sighed playing with random locks falling on his forehead. It just happens…

-Your thinking about your _abuela?_

-And your father.

We didn’ t say for a long time, each of us deep in our thoughts. The situation we were facing was really what I had in mind when adopting a child. But in the end of the day, what we wanted was to offer a warm home to a child who hadn’t one. That kid was alone now and needed someone to love him. Were we the good choice? I don’t know, but we had to try.

-I will my mother that she should ask my sister, she’s still leaving alone and….

-No, I said a new determination germinating inside me, I stared down at him. We will take him.

-Leo, Cris sighed. You don’t have to do this, we will found…

-He needs someone and we will be that _someone_ , ok

He opened his mouth, and then closed to open it again before closing it down again. He let out puff and lifted his hand to caress my cheek.

-You’re amazing, you know that right?

-I knew it, I said laughing. And you’re not bad, either.

-Cocky, he grinned mischievously, pulling my lips closer to his. I like that

-What’s his name? I said pushing out of his grasp

-[Nicolás](http://www.babycenter.com/baby-names-nicolas-462715.htm), he’s 5 years old

-Nicolas, I said letting the name rolling on my tongue and ringing in my head. That’s a beautiful name. Don’t you have a plane to catch; I said getting back to earth

-Oh god, he exclaimed jolting of the couch, almost knocking the cup of chocolate for the table. Iker is going to kill me.

-Tell him that I still need you! I mocked taking a slip from the hot, sweet content of the cup.

Kneeling on the couch, mu upper body resting on the head of the couch, I laughed hysterically, watching him run around the house, preparing himself. Although, it was like he was getting ready for a fashion parade not to get to the airport.

He finally put his shoes on and pick up his suitcase. He jogged back to the couch, cupped my face to place a delicate kiss on my lips.

-Humm…he moaned licking them. Chocolate, god you’re lucky I’m already late.

I smiled into the kiss before breaking suspecting he wouldn’t.

-Okay, I’m going! He said running a hand through his newly coiffed hair.

-Go get them, big boy!

When the door closed behind him, long silence enveloped the house swallowing me. But this time, somehow I wasn’t feeling that alone, or like I’m drowning in the emptiness inside me every time he was away. No, this time one thought was occupying my mind and chasing away all feeling of loneliness.

_I’m going to be a father. We’re going to be a complete family._

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God i'm so excited for the game and so nervous, that bayern team is so good. I'm praying like crazy, walking around the house with my barca jersey praticing all sort of vodoo-no just kidding. But seriously, let's all holds hands and support them 100%. I'm sad about the Real match but they will get back up in bernabeu.

Before Cris even made his way back home, I apprehended his reaction. They didn’t lose but it never was a good thing to be lead by one point. Beside Juventus was in the semi-finals, so that meant they weren’t bad, quite the contrary. But Cristiano’s goal was the hope, real could hang on to. They still had a chance and to make it better, they were going to play in their home, Santiago bernabeu. I wasn’t fond of this territory but I could perfectly understand the power it can give to its team, when the stadium was filled by thousands of fans screaming, chanting to support their players.

So that’s why, I charged myself with all the words of comfort, coming from someone who _could really_ relate to his feelings. I was watching the TV when I hear the door open.

-Lionel? Cris called

The joy on his tone scared me more than surprise me. Why did he sound happy? Or did I miss something?

-Look who’s here!

I got up from the couch, hiking my jeans up and walked to the door. The Portuguese was standing in his suit brandishing a perfect smile, his hand holding on to one’s of a small boy at his side. A blink at the little human being, staring at me with a child smile plastered on his round face. He had curly black hairs, with strands covering parts of his forehead, matching with bright brown colored eyes. A hint of pink was tainting his chubby cheeks contrasting with his creamy skin. He was barely reaching Cris’s kneels.

The Portuguese coughed loudly in an attempt to catch my attention. I didn’t even realize; I was smiling until I felt my cheeks whine in pain.

I kneeled down in front of the boy and extended my hand, brandishing my most welcoming smile possible.

-I’m Lionel, I presented myself. I’m happy to finally meet you

-Nicolas! He said smiling catching my hand between his tiny ones and shaking vigorously. You’re the one from the big TV?!

-Yes, I said surprised by his knowledge. I’m a footballer, just like your uncle Cristiano

-I know, he giggled. We used to watching him a lot on the TV with mama.

I tried my best to hide the uncomfortable of him talking about his mother made me feel.

-I bet we can find a very good anime on the TV; do you want to watch it? I asked

He nodded fervently and followed me the couch. I didn’t have to search long before he stopped when he recognized a cartoon he loved. I put the remote next to him and told him, he could find us in my room indicating him the door. He nodded but I suspected he wasn’t even listening to me anymore captivated by the fictional characters on the screen. I ruffled his hair and turned around to stare at Cristiano and nodded my head in the direction of my room.

I closed the door behind us and leaned against it.

-How is he taking the all thing? I questioned after a moment staring at Cris as he was getting rid of his suit

-He’s 5, Leo, he said untying his tie. He doesn’t even understand the situation. I mean, he knows his mom is gone but….

I nodded only imaging what must be going through the kids head. At least, he wasn’t living with complete strangers-well except for me but it wasn’t the same.

-Do you regret it?

It took longer than necessary to fully grasp the meaning of the question. I blinked at him as he sat on the edge of the bet to pull his shoes off.

-No, I said my throat tightening

-Then why do you have that million-question expression on your face?

-I…It’s just….Cris, hiss mother died, I’m not even sure he fully grasp that fact and….What if…

-We’re not good enough to provide him with the kind of love he needs, Cristiano finished a knowing expression.

-He is adorable; I muttered making my way to him. And he looks like a good kid but if we messed up…

-We won’t know that unless we try, he said unbuttoning the last button of the shirt and revealing his strong, tanned skin. Besides, we can’t be worse than my other aunt in Paris-that’s where my mother had planned to place him. Believe me, she won’t even notice if he’s missing for like 3 days.

-Don’t exaggerate; I chuckled stepping closer to straddle him.

-I’m not; I swear she’s like the worse in the mothering department and—

I cut him off using my lips. He laughed before responding back. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

-How are you doing? I asked between kisses

-Now? He said licking my upper lip and nibbling on it making me gasps. I’m getting aroused

-Cris… I scowled breaking the kiss. You know what I’m talking about

-I’m one point ahead of you in the champions’ league goal---ouch

I hit him on the forehead.

-Okay, he said more seriously his hands coming up to surround my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I’m fine, no don’t look me like that, I’m serious, Leo. For the first time in my life, I didn’t felt empty or useless as I used to.

-What do you mean? I questioned confused.

-I’m not saying I won’t be mad or sad when we lose or I don’t score but now I know that I’m not lone anymore. I know that when I leave a match, you are here waiting to hear everyone of my complaints or to deal with my cycle of temper.  Beside- he continued turning us around until my back was against the mattress. It’s not like we lost, they only lead us by one point, so all we got to do do is get that point back and wipe them away.

-Wow, I said impressed as he moved his lips to my neck biting the skin there  playfully . I’m glad to see that for the first time, you decide like an _adult_

He bitted down harshly, on purpose pulling a painful whimper from me.

-How about you? He breathed licking the aching wound

-My match is tomorrow, idiot, I stuttered when he slotted our hips together without warning.

-What I meant to say is how do you dealing with the fact that you’re going to fast you adopted father, he said 

-He’s not…I

Saying I wasn’t thinking about Pep would be a lie and we both knew that. But I wasn’t eager to talk about it, but I suspected Cristiano would leave me alone.

-It’s nerve-raking, I admitted sliding my fingers on his chest, tracing his defined abs. We haven’t seen each other for years, and like I said in that press conference, we don’t have that same relationship that we used to. Now we’re just like a player and his former coach—What? I exclaimed, why are looking at me like that?

He was staring at me like he was sympathizing for me, like he was feeling sorry for me. Why would he? There wasn’t any reason why he should.

Then why was I feeling enveloped of that same sadness, every time his face popped in my head.

I won’t denied that he have been the architect of the player I became today and for that I will forever be grateful. We had great, really great time together but thats it; there was nothing else. He left, I stayed. As amazing as it was, our relationship left with our last hug, last smile, and last goodbyes. SUre, we will always have that connection but nothing more.

-Winning against him will mean the world to you, hein? Cris murmured caressing my hair.

I nodded

-I have to show him that…that

I couldn't even believe the hot tears streaming down my face, even more the sobs that shook my body. What the hell? Where were they caming from?!?

I was about to wipe the traitorous tears away when Cris bend down closing his lips on one of my eyelids. I sighed, my body shaking uncontrollably underneath his.

I hadn’t even realized, the heavy weight hanging on me. I hadn’t even realized it’s still hurt me. 

I tried to get away from the Portuguese to gain some kind of control over my body when he pinned me down harder against the sheets and cupped a side of my face forcing me to look at him through my foggy eyes.

-I know you cared about him more than you realize, he said his hot breath brushing against the humidity on my cheeks. You must have felt like he was abandoning you,even thought you knew that, that day would come.

-I don’t want to talk about it, I whined struggling against his grip. Cris, please just let me go, okay?

-What did I tell you about shutting yourself out? His voice was calm but the anger, disappointment was evident in his gaze. You’re so used to doing that, you don’t even know the difference between what you _should_ talk about and what you _must_ talk about

-There nothing to say! I tried feeling the strength slowly leaving my body.

-Your heart is saying otherwise.

-That’s because it’s stupid.

-You’re the one being stubborn and believe me that's not a compliment right now.

I sighed softly when he bends down again to kiss one of my cheeks. He dragged his full lips on the flesh before i felt something hot and wet. I frowned confused before it hit me that he was actually licking the tears from my face. It was primal, arousing and comforting-in a way.

-I have to show him the player I became because of him, I said after what left like a life time-appreciating the presence of the man against me, anchoring me to a comforting, peaceful place.

-Don’t you think he knows that already?

-No, I retorted. He must _see, feel_ what it is to have to face me. I will give everything I have got in that match and the next one, no matter what happens. I will make him proud even if we're not on the same side anymore.

-I know you will. He said licking away the last drop of tears and glace down at my face tilting his head and grinned proud of his achievement

Since he left Barcelona, I always apprehended that moment when we will have to face each other in a “do-or-die” match but wasn’t expecting it so soon and in a so important stage of the competition; But the odds decided otherwise and it didn’t really matter that much. That day cam and we must seize our chance to shine under the eyes of millions over the world, under _his_ eyes.

-Thank you, I whispered cupping his face. Thank you for Nicolas, for making _us_ possible-if that makes any sense, and more importantly for being here. I’m not the only one having to deal with a difficult big star; I’m just more discreet and less theatrical.

-Only can use a sentence with so many deep things and insults! He chuckled brushing his lips over mine.

He muffled my laugher with his mouth, shifting to position himself between my legs. I moaned tasting my previous salty tears on his tongue. I pulled him even closer almost feeling my bones crack under the heavy muscle of my boyfriend but I couldn’t care less.

If that didn’t bother me, my mind drifting back to the small human being on the couch of the living room did. I tear my lips from him eliciting a groan from The madrid's superstar.

-We’re not alone anymore, _mi amor,_ I remembered him moving from beneath him.

-He’s watching the fucking TV, Leo! He whined

-I’m not going to have sex with you with our kid sitting innocently a few steps from us and—

-He’s always going to be a few steps away from us.

-And, I said ignoring him. Do I really need to remember you I literally have to go to war in a few hours?

He sighed defeated and got up from the bed walking back to me. He stroked my cheek for a moment his gaze boring into mine.

-See, he said with a hint of a smile. You’re already acting like a real, caring _mother_.

I hit him as hard I could on the abs, but I was the one ending up with a hurting fist. He burst out in laugher, making the walls tremble.

He pulled me back against his chest and placed a quick kiss on my forehead.

-If one of those Munich players hurt you, he said with a dangerously low voice. I don’t care whoever it is, I’ll personally take care of him

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tilted my head up to lock at his face.

-First you're forcing me to have sex with you with a kid not far away and then you’re practically saying you’ll beat up someone because he was manhandling me in match, watched by thousands….Mmm…I think **I'** m going to educate our kid, thank you very much

He smiled brandishing his perfect teeth and was about to capture my lips.

-Uncle Leo?

I pushed him gently and opened the door with him following me to the living room.

When we finally entered the room, the all house practically lighten when Nicolas turned around to look at us and his lips spread into one of the brightest, genuine smile I have ever seen.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

I did it! I fucking did it! I couldn’t be happier than now. The game had been so intense that it almost felt like the final. But we did what we had to do. Even thought we had 3 points lead, we weren’t delusional, we knew the tie was far from over. In the mean time, the important thing was the lead and hell if we didn’t took advantage of that for the second leg the 12th of May.

A big stupid smile spread all over my face, I made my way back to the tunnel. When I passed next to _him_ , I tried my best not to look up in his direction just to know if our eyes would lock. But I didn’t, I held my head high, ignoring the small part of me that actually felt bad. It was us or him and the choice wasn’t difficult. Beside for a team with so many injuries, they managed to stand up to us for more than sixty minutes.

I felt dizzy and numb from all the hugging and kissing in the locker room. They were happy, I was happy, we were happy. We still hadn’t won….yet but still.

I let them push me around, pulling, hugging kissing. I was use to that for years now and it didn’t really bother me. I willingly posed on the group photo of the team, smiling without a care in the world. Then I quickly shot a solo selfie with Luis before taking my shower.

 

*

 

As I closed the door of my home behind me, everything around became silence. The unceasing yelling, music and pounding in my head turned off and I was left with just a sentiment of relief and content. I put my training back at the foot of the couch and made my way up the stairs. The house of enveloped by a peaceful silence and strangely calmly obscurity.

I opened the door of the third human being of the house. I switch on the light hoping that wouldn’t wake up him. A smile spread on my face when I noticed the new changes that occurred here since that morning. There was a huge poster of Cristiano and Myself in our respective clubs jersey, displaying proudly the colors of our clubs, just above Nicolas bed. All around the bed was a giant football shaped carpet.

A part from those obvious things that Cristiano must have found necessary, there was nothing else of new. I walked to the sleeping, sat beside him and lifted a hand to push behind his small ear, a lock of his brown curly hair. He squirmed slightly, and then let out a soft breath, pulling the fluffy dog closer to his chest. I bend down to place a chaste kiss on his temple.

One look at him, I switch off the lights and closed the door. I made my way toward the hall to Cristiano’s bedroom. When I entered the room, I was bit surprise by the sleepy man spread on the bed. We looked adorable with strands of his hair all over his flushed face, his lips slightly partied.

I was about to turned around and let him sleep in peace, when he groaned.

-Where are you going? 

He yawed rubbing an eye.

-You looked so peaceful, I said walking towards him. I didn’t want to wake you up.

-I was waiting for you, you know? He yawned again

I got rid of my cloths and lied down between his arms, burring my head under his chin

-Really? Why?

-Why do you think, genius? He said sarcastically kissing my temple just like I did to Nicolas. With Nicolas, we watched that game against Bayern. Damn, for a moment, I really thought you were going to draw.

-You watched me play with Nicolas?

He nodded, eyes half open, his hand stroking my cheek. 

-When you put that goal inside the net, you should have seen his reaction; he said giggling surely reviving the moment in his head.

-He recognized me? I said utterly but pleasantly surprised.

-Yeah, he jumped on the couch, on me shouting his little voice “Uncle Leo is the best, uncle Leo is the best”. I was also so taken by the game that I didn’t take the time to correct him about you being the best.

-Oh so he’s a football fan, I exclaimed. That explains the decoration.

-What you thought I just decide to transform the room into a little world of football, by myself? That kid is a monster; he’s never tired that’s why I’m so dead right now. He’s worst than Carlos training I swear

-You’re being a drama queen _again_ , I said rolling my eyes.

-You will understand it when you will pass a WHOLE day with him, then we’re going to see who’s the drama queen.

I shook my head before capturing his lips in lazy kiss. His hand came up behind my scalp and the nails scratch that spot making me moan contently.

The make out session lasted for minutes before I pulled back, nibbling one last time on his bottom lips. He whimpered ducking his lips toward mine.

-No, no, I said turning my lips out of his reach. Not now

-Leo, he said his eyes barely staying open. You practically carried your team to the final on your own, so it’s only normal that reward you, he continued raising his eyebrows suggestively.

-I also surpassed you, I teased

-Don’t ruin it, Messi. He warned bumping his nose against mine.

-Ok, I chuckled. But we’re going to fuck, now, I said more firmly. I’m tired and you can barely keep your eyes from closing.

-Fine! He pouted rolling back on his back. It’s been three days, pumpkin, he complained. My patience is wearing off, you know?

-I didn’t know you had any; I mocked making myself comfortable against his side an arm surrounding his chest.

-I hadn’t, I would have already fucked your brain out in your blaugrana’s lockers room.

The thoughts that went through my mind made me want to reconsider my say and just get on with him. But the muscles in my body practically warned me against all sort of activity tonight, If I wanted to be able to walk again. I buried myself even further into him, grinning when his arm stroked my back in a smoothie gesture.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yehhhh!!!! We won- the first leg at least. I couldn't be prouder of my little babies :)


	30. Chapter 30

At first I thought i woke up naturally, before I felt something wet and hot on my stomach. I groaned opening my eyes, shifty slightly. I drifted my foggy eyes to the source of my awaking. He was smiling innocently, his tongue pocking out between his rosy lips.

-Good morning sleepyhead, he pecked my lips then got back to his previous place, tongue living trails of wet, thick trail on my belly.

-Good morning to you too, I smiled sighting at the sweet sensation. As much as I love waking up like this….what are you doing exactly?

-I’m sure you can guess, he murmured biting my hipbone. This time, you’re going nowhere

\- I…wasn’t going to; I gasped when he suddenly pulled my boxer off, freeing my morning erection.

-God, he groaned eyeing it hungry voice hoarse. I ‘missed it so much

He bend down, nose dragging the length and he took a deep breath in. I shivered; closing my eyes let my hands find their way through his hair. I let out a moan when his mouth wrapped around the head, sucking gently. His tongue expertly tangled around my cock, sucking, swallowing it further into the hot velvet of his mouth.

-Cris…I gasped tugging on his hair.

-Humm???

The sound sends a wave of vibration through my entire body, making me tremblex, head spinning. I couldn’t help but bucking up against his mouth. I could feel the smile on his face even though my eyes were close from the pleasure. I hold his head in place as I continued to thrust his inviting mouth and surprisingly, he didn’t protest. He was letting me push myself towards orgasm, groaning between the thrusts.

As I expected from him, he didn’t last long before taking matter into his own hands. He slid his hands to my side, caressing the area, nails scratching the ribs there the he skims them back to my hips and grip them. I almost cried from frustration, when he held them against the mattress using his strength.

-Come on Cris, I whimpered trying to buck up against the lips around my aching shaft.

If stillness wasn’t enough, I detached his mouth from my erection, a line of saliva trailing from his mouth down to his chin. He sticks his tongue out and licked it making sure, I was watching.

-Tell me what you want; he whispered hovering back over me, close enough that I could feel his warmth surrounding me.

I bite my lips. He always makes me beg, that bastard. Every time, he was teasing me enough, leaving on the edge, vulnerable enough to surrender to his commands.

Okay, I had to admit that I kind of love that side of him.

I lifted my shaking hands to his face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. Still grinning, he closed his eyes to appreciate the ministration. I slid them to his strong jaw, feeling it tense under them.

His evident erection was pocking against my inner thigh crying for some release but Cris didn’t seem in the rush to grant it. He was so trying to seem in control of his emotions when it was apparent that he just wanted to thrust into me.

Lucky for him, that’s what I wanted too.

I crossed my fingers at the back of his neck and slowly pulled his head toward me. I approached his ear, licking the shell of it earning a shaky intake of breath, and then I whispered gently

-Fuck me, _mi amor_

He crushed our mouth roughly, pushing me into the mattress using his all body. His tongue wrapped around mine, licking it, sucking. He bite my lips, nibbling at them before going back to ravage my mouth with his tongue. He rocked his still covered erection against mine, making us both groaned.

We grinded against each other like two horny teenagers, hands rough, hungry, dominating searching for the skin of the other.

When he finally penetrated me it wasn’t gently, slow like he used to but I loved it even more. I arched my back, flushing our heavy chests together, kissing him, biting on his lips. He slid his hands under my body, squeezing my ass, lifting my lower part body to thrust even deeper.

Tears were tainting at the corner of my eyes, my heart beating faster with each passing seconds and my nails leaving bruises all over his back. I knew I was mess, too and I could already imagine the nightmares in the lockers room. I didn’t care; I wanted him to mark me.

-I love you, I love you! He was panting on the crook of my neck with each of his thrust inside me.  God, you’re beautiful.

I wanted to answer every time but only moans and gasps were leaving my mouth. I decide to respond to him using my body.

I wrapped my arms around him, and rolled up to meet his thrust, creating an incredible pace. I didn’t think I could ever get tire of feeling him inside me, filling me, complete me like never before.

He parted my thighs wider and thrust up over, over and over again before I came harder than I ever did.

He rolled on his back to my side, trying to catch his breath back. I turned my head towards him only to find him staring back at me.

We both burst out into an incontrollable laugher.

It took us more than necessary to calm down, chest heavy, cheeks numb.

 -God, he breathed out. That was worth the wait.

-Yep, I smiled intertwined our fingers together. Totally worth every seconds.

He grinned at me, eyes shining, drop of sweat covering his temple and his chest. He ducked closer, his lips brushing against mine. I parted my lips to let his tongue enter, feeling myself melt into the mattress.

-Oh god, I exclaimed breaking the kiss. Nicolas?!

-Calm down, darling, The Portuguese chuckled stretching on the sheets. He’s with Sergio and Iker.

-What?

-Well they wanted to met the Kid so I proposed them to watch him for us…don’t look at me like that

-You got rid of our kid so you can get laid, Cris, I stammered hitting him hard on his arm. You’re a monster.

-He wasn’t complaining when they told what they were going to do

-You’re impossible; I sighed running a hand through my hair.

-Nope, He said serious. Since he became a part of our lives, a hole I didn’t know I had, was filled. As I much as I love Nicolas and I love you too like crazy. And if I have to ask friends to take care of him so I can have some alone time with my boyfriend then I will.

I stare at him, smiling down at him. I darted my eyes at the locked door before drifting back to the man lying beside me.

I rolled on top of his body, straddling him, sitting my weight on his lower parts. I bend down, lips hovering over his smiling lips.

-Then I suppose we should make the most of the time we’ve got before they came back. What do you think?

I grabbed my hair and roughly crushed our lips together, and slid his fingers over my abdomen stopping on my entrance wet by cums.

-I think the reward for your performance against Bayern isn’t over yet

Then thrust his fingers inside my aching hole stealing my breath away.

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

I felt him more than I heard him. Two strong arms surrounding me from behind pulling me closer to a chest. Despite the longs years apart, I still recognized his scent, after all he was the man who helped me find the inner me that destroyed everything on his path.

We didn’t talk, at first, just wrapped in each other’s arms appreciating the presence of the other. I sighed, my heart clenching at the incredible soft strokes of his hand on my back.

-I’ m proud of you

A simple whisper, a caress of a breath along my ear was to bring back all those past memories, I still hold so dearly inside my heart. It wasn’t the first he congratulated me or praised me but this time, somehow it felt…different. In a good way.

-Leo

I closed my eyes and tighten my grip around him burring myself deeper into his arms. I didn’t want to let go. I just wanted to hold on to him just a little longer. But I knew it was time to move on, that’s how it was, how it was suppose to be.

I untangled my arms from his waist, and nodded toward Ivan waiting for me outside the exit door.

I glanced back to my former coach, a forced smile plastered on my face.

-Hey, he chuckled pinching the tip of my nose. What’s with the face?

-I’m sorry; I mumbled a knot forming in my throat. I..

-You and your team deserved to win that tie, he said petting my head. You didn’t get there by chance; you fight through your matches like it was the final, so the result doesn’t really surprise anyone.

 _I know that._ But a small part of me still ached for the sadness I could perceive behind that smile and the opaqueness of his brown eyes. I’m not sorry because I won, I won’t be sorry about a win, never.

It’s just the fact it was him, that’s make it difficult to accept it with the amount of joy I should normally feel.

-That’s a frightening team you got there, you know that, right?

-Yeah, they’re great

-I’m not even talking about Suarez and Neymar. You keep up like this and no defense in the world will resist the _trident_ of fc Barcelona.

-You’re a bit exaggerating, don’t you think? I chuckled

-Nope, he said pulling me closer once again to leave a kiss on my forehead. I don’t think so.

I detached myself from him and walked towards Ivan.

-Visca barca!!

I didn’t turn around. I couldn’t. If I know I would have cried like a child, and that couldn’t happen. Not at that moment.

 

For a moment, I got lost in the euphoria of the qualification. Everyone, the staff , the coach, his assistant, the team were singing, hugging each other, laughing like we never experienced pain before.

I was laughing and talking with Suarez and Sergio went I received a message from Cristiano.

-Leo, we’re getting on the plane, Xavi said. Switch the phone off

I could barely hear him, already opening the message.

_“Great game, meu amor. You finally did it. Our son and I are very proud of you. Can’t wait to have back in my arms, so don’t make me wait too long and come back to me as fast as you can._

_Love you_

I swallowed down a sob, my eyes watering a little at the picture attached with the text. It was a selfie of Cristiano holding Nicolas on his lap, kissing his chubby cheek and at the background we could see the team celebrating with the fan on the TV. The moment captured in a flash of a selfie.

It almost hurt how much, I wanted to be there with them at that exact moment. It only hd been two days, but as time passed by, I find it hard and harder to separate myself from them. They were a part of me, now. A part that define me, in the best way possible.

-That’s adorable

-Shut up, Geri, I said switching the phone off before he could get a hand on it and just wave it around the airport showing to whoever wanted to take a look.

 

I couldn’t help but smile tenderly at the two Brazilian snoring at my right. Actually everyone was asleep except me. I was tired but couldn’t close my eyes without having the flashes of the match rushing behind my eyelids. The final. Who could have thought?

To be honest I didn’t really believed it. I couldn’t even imagine ourselves surviving the quarter final.

But we did. We won every one of our games without conceding. That was a big achievement and like Pep said- we deserved it.

I took a big inhale of breath and leaned back against the seat. I peered at the beautiful, colorful lights of Munich, a feeling of accomplishment surrounding the whole Barca plane.


	32. Chapter 32

I didn’t know who to call. Well, I knew who but I just couldn’t bring myself to do so. I had to talk to him, to see him, be there for me when he needed me the most. But here I was feeling completely useless.

I was staring at the phone, hoping for some miracle. Maybe he will call me, telling me not to worry, that he will be back soon. But who was I kidding? He won’t. I was probably the last person he wanted to see at the moment and who could blame him.

-Their dream to reach the final again is crushed by Juventus

-Even with the return of Benzema, Real Madrid didn’t managed to make a difference

-Who’s was it? The coach who couldn’t control the turn-over and hadn’t been able to help his team reaching their very best, to be Real Madrid. Or was it the players own fault? Should they have fight harder, be more hungry Or—

I switch off the TV angry, tossing the remote against the nearest wall, the pieces crushing to the ground. I could almost hear its agony, _why me?_

Well suck it, remote! Life will always beat you up, even when you didn’t do any wrong. That’s how it was suppose to work. That’s the order of everything.

I let out a loud ground of frustration when the constant ringing echoed in my ear.

-Pick up the damn phone, Cris!

I wanted to toss it against the wall, too but knew better. I had to hear his voice. I had to make sure he’s alright. I knew he was. I wouldn’t be but I had to see him, be with him even thought I couldn’t do much to help. No one can. That’s one of the reason, we were so compatible. We both knew all the sweet, reassuring words couldn’t muffle the pain we face in that kind of situation.

But I couldn’t just stay here, waiting. I had to do something. That’s the problem. I had no clue of where he could be, since he didn’t even come back after the defeat.

I called like a hundred times but he wasn’t picking up. And I just couldn’t call someone from his team. Like Cris, they wouldn’t real to please to hear a _blaugrana’s_ voice at the moment.

-Uncle Leo?

I turned around to find Nicolas in his superheroes pajamas, at the foot of the stairs. His big eyes were filled with confusion and fear.

I put the phone down and walked towards him.

-Nico, I said erasing the frustration and anger from my voice and my face. Why are you still hope? Did I wake you?

He nodded fervently his curly hairs flying around before covering his forehead, some strands hanging over his eyes. I pulled them behind his tiny ears, smiling softly.

-No, he said. I couldn’t sleep.

-Why?

-I was waiting for uncle Cris.

His little voice and the innocence on his face almost made me cried out my concerns and anger without even caring about being the adult and having the responsibility to protect and reassure my son.

I picked him up from the floor. He wrapped his arms round my neck, surrounding my waist with his legs and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

I placed him back on the bed and covered him with the sheets.

-Is ever coming back? He said suddenly

-What? Of course, I said kissing his forehead. He’s just….he had something to take care of but he will be back soon.

-You promise?

\- I promise carino. Now, sleep or I will tickle you, I chuckled sliding my fingers on his belly

-No, he giggled squirming and trying to get out of my hand. I will

-What I can’t hear you? I said sliding over his ribcage before going back on his tiny belly.

\- I will sleep, I will sleep, he laughed breathlessly.

-Good. I may release you now, soldier

-No, I’m a captain. Just like you and Uncle Cris.

-Really, I said amused. Captain of what, if I may ask?

-Of everything! He exclaimed proudly.

 _Innoncence_. I wish I still believe in the impossible. Like nothing was out of my grasp, like the world was at my mercy.

But I was determinate to keep those lights shining in his eyes, and the big childish smile on his face for as long as I could.

I kissed his forehead again, lips lingering there for a moment just savoring the sensation of his warm, soft skin under them.

-You know that I love you, right? I whispered caressing his chubby cheek

-I love you too, Uncle Leo

-I love you more

-No, I love that much, he chuckled spreading his small arms as far as he could making me laugh in complete adoration.

-Come on, I said tugging him further into the sheets. Its’ time to sleep, now

-Goodnight, Uncle Leo, he yawned rubbing his eyes

-Goodnight, carino

*

I sighed heavily sliding under the sheets. I couldn’t help but shiver from the cold I felt, alone underneath.

I pulled one of the pillows closer to me, wrapping my arms around it and burring my nose in it. It smelt like clean sheet, and sweet soap but somehow I could distingue a hint of his perfume.

A ghost of a smile appeared on my face. The last I was in this situation, everything was so, so different.

It’s funny and surreal how everything had changed since then. So many things happened and I just couldn’t believe. I wouldn’t have if someone had told me so a few months ago.

But everything did change and I couldn’t even begin to imagine my life without Cris and Nicolas, anymore.

He wanted space to clear his head, to find a way to canalize all those emotion post-defeat and I would give him all the space in the world-because I knew how he feels.

-Just come back to me, my love

A whisper in a dark room, hoping to reach the ears of the man who completely wrecked my life in the most amazing, beautiful way possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was expecting a classico in CL final but...I feel so brokenhearted for Cristiano and Real but this time Juventus was better.   
> Now Leo must avenge his live in the Final by beating them, lol


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I can't believe its' over. It's actually the first story i finished and it feels weird but in a good way. And it's all thanks to your comments that kept me motivated. It's the end of a journey and another one begin. So thank you, thank you to all of you. I hope that you'll enjoyed this last chaper as much as i did. :)

-No, he didn’t call me, Geri, I said more harshly that I intend to.

-He needs time, Leo, The defender sigh on the other line of the phone.

-I know that, I muttered tossing my head back against the head of the car seat. I…just wished he would talk to me. I just want to make sure he’s okay, that’s’ all

I bite down a painful whimper from escaping my trembling lips. That guy could be so fucking stubborn! He could at least tell me if he was still alive.

-When we were in the same team in Manchester United, Geri said bringing back from my frustrating thoughts. He used to muffle the deception, anger all those….emotions with girls-if you know what I mean. But now, he’s finally in a really relationship with the only person in this world who can _actually_ tolerate his cycle of temper, I don’t think you’ll find him in a bar.

-Yeah, I better not. So what should I do?

-If he’s not fucking somewhere, well maybe he’s staying with a friend but I don’t know who—

-I know who! I exclaimed starting the car. Thank you, Geri. You can really be useful sometimes

-What do you mean “some—

I hung up and hit the accelerator. Why didn’t I think of that sooner?

 

*

 

I pressed down the doorbell and stepped back waiting for the owner to open the door.

Like I expected, I didn’t have to wait long before he does.

-Leo, he stammered face immediately turning bright red. What are you doing here? At my house? ---Not that I don’t like that—Oh my god, you’re really standing outside my door

I smiled politely at him. As much as I appreciated this all idol-obsessed thing, now wasn’t really a good time.

-Hi, James, I said cutting him and he sighed sounding relief that I ended his road of embarrassment. I’m sorry to disturb your day but Is Cris here?

-Oh—What Cris? He replied clearing his throat and standing up straight. No, why would you think that?

I almost rolled my eyes. Because you’re the last person of his all squad of friend, Cris would come to if he wanted to hide. And he knew that if I was looking for him, I wouldn’t come here. But that was where he was all wrong. I knew he was here. Too bad for him, that now I knew better that he would like to think so.

-James, I retorted calmly. I’m sure you know that Cris and I are now in a _real_ relationship. So therefore, it’s only normal for to look for him because that idiot didn’t came home since your defeat—well you should about that since he’s sleeping here.

-You’re right, he breathed out biting his lips. He is here but he said he doesn’t want to see anyone

-You mean me.

It was more a statement that a question but James nodded anyway. I sighed and run a hand through my hair.

-Listen, I said suddenly feeling like a heavy weigh have been placed on my shoulders. I…I just want to make sure he’s okay, so please lead me to him

I blinked a couple of times at him, eyes lingering on his face. I was feeling a little guilty for using his admiration and little obsession for me to my advantage. Bit at this point I really didn’t have any other options.

-Okay fine, he sighed letting the door open and pushed out of the way gesturing for me to enter. He is in the guest room, I will show you.

-Thank you, James, I said relieved as I made my way in.

-Euh…congratulation on your qualification for the final, he said

-Thank you. It would have been actually great to face you guys in the final but…

-Maybe another time

-Yeah, maybe. I smiled as we climb up the stairs and walked down a hall before stopping in front a wooden closed door.

-He’s inside.

I nodded boring my gaze on the flat surface. I barely heard James excuse himself and saying he would leave us alone. I waved at him before bringing my attention back to the door. Without hesitation, I opened and entered the room.

The bed wasn’t made, like someone had just waken up and didn’t arranged it yet. Noises of water running behind another closed door indicate me that je was in the shower.

I got rid of my shoes and pulled off my jacket.

I had decided to just wait until he was finished when the door suddenly open.

-James, I used all the shampoo--- He stopped dead on his track, his eyes widening. Leo? Why—How---who

-You though I wouldn’t find out where you were hiding your ass? I said crossing my arms on my chest. I know better than you think hon

He shook his head and blink several times, like he wasn’t completely sure of what he was seeing.

I tried my best not to get distract by the drops of water running down his long, muscle, sculpted chest making their sweet way to the curves of abs. The wet black strands of hair covering his forehead.

God, I just wanted to lick all of that water from his body until I could only felt dry skin under my tongue.

I shook my head, now wasn’t the time.

-What are you doing, here? He said running a hand and through his hair pushing them from his forehead.

-What do you think? I retorted without hiding the anger from my voice. Do you how worried I was? and Nicolas? Did you even though about him while you were hiding here, taking sweet showers.

-Of course I was thinking of him! He defended tightening the towel around his waist.

-Then why didn’t come home?

-I…I ...he looked down playing witht the soft tissue of the towel. I needed some time to--

-I don’t care! I interrupted him making a step forward. Did you see me running away without saying anything because I lost a match?

-I lost a whole season, Lionel! He snapped. Not just a freaking match!

-And I know how that must be hard, I replied in the same tone. Do I really need to remind you that I was in the same situation last year?

He sighed loudly, shoulders falling down so low, that he almost looked like he was about to collapse.

I searched his face for some kind of comfort. I was willing to stay by his side whenever happens, but how was I suppose to help him when he looked like I was just making things worst. Did he really mean all those sweet things he said to me? Like I was the only one who could make him feels better that I even made him a better person and all those shit.

-I needed some time away from you to think, he whispered after a long moment of us just staring at each other.

-Think about what, I stuttered voice breaking…of exhaustion?

-Us.

That single word alone was enough to make my whole body freeze; my heart beat slowed down almost stopping, my lung rejected the oxygen making its way in and my brain shutdown.

-I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.

He looked determinate, sure of himself and so calm. He didn’t even seem to realize he just made my whole world collapse down on me. That was it! The dream ended. Time to wake up!

My mouth was opening and closing words trying to sneak out but failing miserably. Tears were already pilling up behind my eyes fogging my vision and a constant pounding was making my head spin.

The only thing that kept me from completely losing it was the sharp pain inside my hand. I tore my eyes from him and stare back at the car keys which left deep traces inside my palm from the strong grip I had on it.

-I promised Xavi that I will go see him today, I lied stepping back blinking fervently to chase away the tears. So….I will just go.

-I didn’t finish talking, he said looking confused

-I really need to go, I stammered my throat tightening

-Leo?

I turned around, opened the door and closed it, ignoring his calling behind me.

I halted, freezing in the middle of the stairs when I looked up.

-What the---?

I had to blink and pinched myself to make sure I wasn’t having some kind of post-break up hallucination.

Geri, Xavi, Neymar, Sergio Ramos, Iker, everyone of my team and some of Cris teammates were there, a few feet away from the stairs.

-You just couldn’t wait, huh?

I looked up to Cris standing behind me still on his towel, a big white teeth smile on his face.

-What are you talking about? I said confused my eyes travelling from him to the little crowd staring at us

I didn’t miss the way Neymar was giggling beside a Geri-who kept winking at me? Or Cris?

Some looked rather amused, others just curious. What the hell was happening?

Cris walked down until he was a few step under where I was standing frozen.

-You remember that night when everything started? He grinned glancing up at me

-I…No, I was drunk, I said almost rolling my eyes. You, too

He shook his head still grinning.

-I was everything but drunk.

-But…What? Why? I exclaimed more confused than ever

-I was sober, therefore you were the only one who didn’t know what he was doing.

I blinked at him hoping he was joking but he was. He looked more serene than I ever seen him.

He glanced up, my eyes searching for…I didn’t really what. Geri nodded in approval, imitated by Xavi.

They were with me that night, so someone could confirm it, it was them.

-Then why did you…you know? I said turning back to Cris

-Why do you think? He shrugged

Slowly but surely some things were making sense. If he deliberately let me completely grind against him and him actually moving his hips with mine. Despites the still blurry memories of the night, I could still remember the euphoria that took control of my body when his hands touch my skin, his hips connected with mine, moving in synch with the rhythm of the music. I

I shook my head, chasing the embarrassing thoughts from my already confused mind. Wait, what? No, that couldn’t be…

-You planned all of this? I stuttered gesturing to the space between us

He nodded chewing on his lips.

-I wasn’t sure it would have worked out but I had to try. I knew that it would take time to get under your skin, to make you look at me the way I was looking at you since last year.

-You mean…I begin running a shaky hand through my hair. You were in love with even before that arranged couple thing. When he nodded, I continued. Why didn’t you tell me?

-Yeah so you can ruin my face by punching it.

Okay, he’s got a point. If he did, I would have reacted…let’s just say it wouldn’t have been a pretty sight. But who could have blamed me? It’s Cristiano fucking Ronaldo! He could have been messing up with my head.

-Just do it already, Cristiano! Neymar exclaimed earning a slapping on the back of his head by Iniesta

-You practically kept me prisoner with you because you loved and hoped that with time I will return your feelings, I muttered

He nodded, swallowing difficultly, his adam apple bobbed up and down.

-Why are you telling me this now? I said my throat tightening at the memory of our conversation minutes before. And why James house is filled with blaugranas and blancos….and why are they staring at us like that?

I could feel myself getting annoyed and I was sure Cris could feel it too because then he finally made a move.

It was something I didn’t expected. Not in a million years.

Even thought we were in the middle of the stairs, he managed to put one of his needs on the step and brandished from one of his hand a small black box.

-Oh god.

You gonna be kidding me? That couldn’t be happening right now? Is it? What no ? My freaking mind was surely playing tricks with me. Yeah that must be it.

Expected it wasn’t a dream. I was dreaming. He was here, kneeling in front of me, and opened the box. The ring was a simple one, a silver without any design encrypted in it. Was it me or was it shining bright drawing me toward it. Like an entity of it’s own, one of my hand lift up and slightly caressed it’s surfaced, feeling soft under my skin. My hands was trembling so much it almost hurt.

I barely heard, the whisled behind Cris and the gigglind and the encouraging words. My attention was only concentrated on the man kneeling in front of me, ready to ask me to link my life to him.

-When we moved in together, I was hoping to make you fall in love with me, he said his eyes brighteer than the ringing. What I didn’t expect was the fact that I was the falling harder for you. I didn’t know I could love someone so much. But I do.

A long, deep _ohhh_ rise from the audition.

-Every time I was waking up beside you, and every morning when I watched you sleep, I could only think of one thing: I have to make him mine. Before you, I didn’t even know something could scare me, even more than a white season. But there is and that’s the idea of losing you.

-But you said early, I stammered my heart beating faster than ever

-What I meant to say, he explained, and rather clumsily, is that I don’t want to be _just_ your boyfriend. I want be more than that. So, Lionel Andres Messi, would you make me the happier man alive by accepting to share my mornings and my nights with me?

That was it. Now was the time. I had to make a decision. This decision was nothing like the one I had to make when it all started. Everything was different and it would be even more different depending on my answer. So what’s going to be? Was I really ready for this? I mean I love him, that for sure. But a forever with him? Having breakfasts with him and Nicolas every morning? Walking in parks with Nicolas holding ours hands? Forcing him to choose between Real Madrid and Barca? Waking up to the feeling of Cris arms wrapped around me holding me close to his heart, shielding me from harm’s way?

-Oh my god, he can cry! Sergio Exclaimed. Who knew?

I didn’t have to touch my cheeks to know I was looking like a mess. Crying like a teenage girl on her prom night. I didn’t care. I needed it

-Would you just put it on already? I snapped wiping the tears away

A wave of laugher went through the house making the walls tremble.

I kept staring at the beautiful man at my feet with foggy eyes. He grinned at me, a smile only meant for me.

He pulled the ring from the box and eyes still locked with mine slid the ring on my finger.

It took me much longer to do the same with my trembling hands.

I let out a loud sob, my hands coming up to hide my face. My pride long lost by now.

Load of applauds rise in the house as my boyfr---my husband cupped my face and crushed our lips.

I linked my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me and he wrapped his arms around me, whispering a low, warm promise

-I’m never letting you. You’re mine now, _husband_

-And you’re mine! I chuckled kissing him over and over again

-A photo, please! Neymar shouted.

In the middle of laugher, tears, kissings, I never felt as complete as I was feeling now.

I buried myself into Cris chest, as he pulled me closer by the waist holding me closer.

We looked up in synch in Dani direction and a simple flash of a camera sealed the first of my new, uncertain and filled life with my other haft.

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decide to add two chapers just for you. So enjoy :)

-Dude, stop stressing.

-I’m not!

-Yes you are and now you’re stressing me too

I stared helplessly at my tall best friend as he held on to my shoulders to stop me from pacing around aimlessly.

-Ok breathe in and out slowly, softly; he said taking a big intake of air before exhaling through his nose

I did as told trying to calm do the constant pounding resonating in my ears. Of course I was freaking out. Why wouldn’t be??

-Its’ not normal, I whimpered after a moment. We’re doing everything in reverse and it’s going to backfire at us, thats for sure.

-Yeah only Lionel Messi and Cristiano would get a honey moon before the wedding, Iniesta laughed

-You two really want to do think out of the ordinary, Xavi smirked shaking his head

-I knew i! I exclaimed turning curious heads towards our circle inside the airport. I have a bad feeling about this.

-Stop it guys! Cesc intervened. If you continued he’s going to faint on us and you two will be the one explain to his future husband why he’s man is unconscious on their first day of their honeymoon.

 _Honeymoon. My honeymoon!_ That sounded so strangely, foreign in my head. Honestly I never imagine myself experience that kind of adventure reserved for the lucky ones. I never thought I could be one of them one day. But here I was in Madrid airport with my teammates waiting for my future husband to appear.

-Why is he so late? I said without even trying to hide the panic from my voice. He better be here, he’s the one who planned for that not so traditional honeymoon!

Only he could think of doing something like that. Honeymoon before a wedding! Really?! Why did I agree to do it?!

But he did have a good argument. I mean with our crazy, charged schedules there was no way we could have found a time to go on a little vacation, just the two of us. It was much less complicated to plan a wedding than a honeymoon. Because at the end of the season, I had to fly to Chile for the Copa America and after with the internationals friends, the pre-season….well let’s just say we couldn’t have found the time to really go on a vacation and make the most of our alone time together.

A unpleasant, yet familiar sensation woke up inside me. I winced and clenched my stomach.

-I think I’m going to be sick, I stuttered heat rising to my cheeks.

-HE’S HERE!! Dani screamed running towards us

-YOUR PRINCE CHARMING IS HERE!! Neymar shouted by his side, a big stupid of his face and Nico running between them with his tiny feet.

If I hadn’t been distracted with Cris walking behind them, on his glory, beautiful than ever, I would have used Neymar to forget about the nauseous feeling in my belly.

-You’re okay? Geri asked arms resting my waist

I searched his eyes for a flicker of a second before we finally made contact. His face broke into a bright smile enlightening the airport, creating a white bubble around us. A world made only for us. He lifted the hand which weren’t holding the suitcase and waved at me followed by a flirtatious wink.

My lips stretch uncontrollably into a smile, my eyes refusing to tear away from his sight.

-I’m more than fine. I whispered more to myself than to answer Geri’s question.

-Please the day I will look like that, punch me on the face and hard! Pedro mocked making the little crowd of blaugrana laugh

I couldn’t care less. I know I must look stupid, but seeing the same expression on _his_ face, I knew I wasn’t the only one.

I didn’t even felt embarrassed when a loud sigh escaped my lips as he finally wrapped his long, strong arms around me.

-Admit it, you thought I had run away, didn’t you? he chuckled tugging my head under his chin.

-No, I lied. Even if you did, I would chase you until I made you pay for leaving me hanging on our honeymoon

I buried deeper into his chest, surrounding myself by his expensive cologne, aftershave and his natural sense. His hand skim up my back to cup my cheek and he leaned down to capture my lips making moan in content. I pushed up onto my tippy toes to deepen the kiss.

-Hey, could you just not! Masherano hissed.

Cris laughed into the kiss resulting it to end earlier than I have liked to but his arms didn’t leave my waist holding close to him.

-No me now, papi! Nico whined jumping in front of us spreading his arms

I chuckled before bending down and lifting him up, holding him in a tight embrace. Cris leaned in to place a big, sloppy kiss on his chubby cheek making him giggle.

-Stop it daddy.

A warm feeling filled for the million times. It was a still new feeling for me to hear him call us dads. I really didn’t expected so soon, I even doubted that he ever will. But he did. One morning, out of the blue, he just switched from _uncle_ to _daddy_ and we weren’t complaining.

-Congratulation on your la liga title, Cris said addressing the team. Even if it’s annoying me to admit it, I have to say you truly deserved it.

An awkward silence settled into the circle, everyone looking at Cristiano like he had just confessed to the world he was actually a girl. Dani and Gerard were comically blinking several times, Xavi had raised his eyebrows and Iniesta tilted his head like he had missed something. Neymar tongue sticking out of his mouth to lick his ice-cream was frozen middle air.

-Leo, Cesc said voice low. Get slowly away from this man; he’s an imposter, a Madrid fan looking like Cris, here to steal the star of blaugrana

-He wants to make you disappear to leave an open road of individual glory to the really Cristiano.

-Hell, Maybe Cristiano planned all of this! Dani exclaimed eyes widening

I rolled my eyes at them. Jesus Christ! They never stop, don’t they? Thankfully for us, football doesn’t require to be smart. I put Nico back on the ground. He ran to Neymar to beg for his ice-cream.

-Leo, what did you do to him? Iniesta said sounding proud.

-Cristiano Ronaldo, king of Real Madrid is actually congratulating us, Geri added.

-Damn, Cesc’s chuckled. He really must be in love

-Yeah keep talking shorties! Cris retorted narrowing his eyes at them. We’re coming for your asses next season, so hold on tight to your trophy

-Trophies, Ivan corrected. Well we hope so.

He opened his mouth to protest when they announced that the passengers for the fly to Bora bora have to line up.

Geri pulled me from Cris grip back to his chest, wrapping his arms around.

-I can’t believe we’re leaving you alone with him, he dramatized.

-You still have time to run, we will protect you, Neymar proposed bumping his chest in a rather comical way.

-Like I will let him go, Cris said, beside I won’t even have to try hard to push you all of my way.

-That’s the Cristiano we know and love to hate; Xavi joked hitting him playfully on the shoulder

-Bring him us in one piece, if you know what I mean, Cesc’s smiled moving his eyebrows suggestively.

I hid the blush on face in each of their arms as they passed me around, kissing and hugging me like it was the last they would see me. The Brazilians even faked an exaggerated sob and sniff, at which I rolled my eyes.

-Don’t forget to---I begin

-I know, Iniesta said. Don’t worry we’ll take care of Nico while you’re gone.

I smiled gratefully before pulling Nico again to leave lots of kisses on his face.

-Daddy, he giggled. It tickles

We kissed him one last time then place him in Xavi’s arms.

I slide my hand into Cris’s big one and led us the line of passengers.

-Bye, Bye!

-Adios lovebirds!

To say we were the center of attention in the airport would be an understatement and it didn’t even have anything to do with our fame.

-Come back to us as soon as you’ve done eating each other!

-I don’t think I will never---

I closed his Cris’s mouth with my hand, stopping him from answer to Geri. God, I’m going to kill them as soon I get back.

 

 


	35. The End

I sighed for the million times, eyes glued to the big glass of the window. Heavy drops of rain were sliding against the glass, slowly like they were mocking me. They must be. Yeah, hope you’re enjoying your laugh. Ok, now I was talking to … to what exactly.

-It’s because you keep staring at it that the rain will stop falling, Cris chuckled

I turned around my glass of tea in my hands, narrowing my eyes at him. He was surfing on the internet, keeping track of what the news was saying. I don’t even why he kept doing that, obviously he couldn’t give one crap about what they were saying. Curiosity maybe.

-How can you stay so calm? I groaned. Its’ been two fucking day!!

-I know, he said typing rapidly on his keyboard

-We didn’t even have one day outside, I whined. Why does it have to rain now?!?

-Yeah that sucks, he mumbled still typing calmly.

-That’s god punishing us, I stammered taking a slip from the hot tea.

-Humm…yeah sure Leo.

-I’m serious, I purred. We should have waited for a wedding, then a honeymoon. No, we have to do everything differently.

-Humm…

I let out a exasperate growl then walked to his side of the bed, put down the mug before closing the laptop.

-I was in the middle of a conversation, he said trying to open it again

I put it out of his reach.

-Are you even listening to me? I said in disbelief.

\- You’re basically saying the same thing for the last two days; he retorted staring, eyes wide with what I identify as annoyance. I don’t even have to; I know we will have the same conversation tomorrow, _again_.

-Why are you angry? I said frowning

-Because, he snapped making me jump. I feel like you’re not even happy to be here, with me.

-What the hell are you talking about? I said in the same tone. Of course I’m happy; it’s the weather that I’m not happy about. I even accepted to live the rest of my life with you so I think I’m pretty sure I want to be here with you. So, stop whining.

-Stop complaining.

We stare at each other challengingly with for the other to withdraw. But we were Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo, the only two players to ever, to push each other from the podium. A podium made only for us.

At the same time, we burst out in laugher.

-This is our first fight as husbands, I chuckled after a moment.

-Yeah, I’ m sure that won’t be our last.

-Whose fault is that?

-Both, he said with a meaningful look-I’m not going to be the only one blame here.

I smiled at him tenderly and bend down to kiss the tip of his nose. He wrinkled it and returned the smile. I glanced back at the rain pouring outside the hotel, muffled an angry growl.

-Come here, Cris whispered one arm surrounding my waist bring me close enough to straddle him. We still have time, babe. All the time in the world to see our dolphins, I know you love them and all those things that make of Bora Bora your dreamland

-Aren’t you a romantic, I teased running my hands on his shirtless chest feeling the muscle undulate at my touch.

-Just for you, he said without even trying to protest. So, maybe you need to reward me for having thing of bring you here for our honeymoon, in this hotel with a breathtaking view on the sea and letting you have a taste of…all this, he ended gesturing to his body.

-Oh you’re so modest, I said rolling my eyes. But you’re right, I continued looping my arms around his neck and pulling our naked chests closer. I will thank you in a way I know you love.

I rolled my hips against his crotch simultaneously lick a tick strip of line behind his hear before taking his earlobe between my teeth making him groaned and tighten his grip on my hips.

-Yeah, he panted. I---would love that very much

-I’m sure will! He grinned sliding my hand under his boxer to feel the pulsing part between my finger.

-Wait, he gasped. I--- Stop, baby stop it! He said more firmly pulling my hand for his boxer

-Why? I whined, lifting my hand to my mouth and licking the tiny wetness I could get from his cock. You don’t want to fuck me, babe? I blinked feigning innocence

His eyes widen with want and desire, his grip on my hips tightening to the point it hurt a little.

-God, he let out breathless, chest heavy. I want to fuck you so hard you will feel me for days but right away.

-What do want then? I said confused

His eyes brightened and a big smile spread on his face.

-Dance for me.

 _Dance for him?_ Okay. I wasn’t expecting that. I wanted to protest but the desire, the passion radiating from his body pulled all the fight from me, leaving only with the same lust, and hunger.

I leaned down sliding my wet tongue inside his mouth and tugged roughly on his hair making me growl and bucked his hips up.

I pulled back, licking a line of saliva from his chin and pecked his lips.

That annoying weather was a pain in the ass, but at least it couldn’t stop me from enjoying every second with the man looking at me like I was a treasure to cherish, a diamond in a pile of rocks.

-I love you Cristiano, I whispered lips hovering over his.

-I love you too Lionel, he whispered back fitting our lips together like a promise, a seal, a forever.

 

 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fandom so be gentle with me and english is not my language please don't mind the mistakes. And of course leave your comments, i will love to read them


End file.
